


Buddyverse Bits

by Gears112, Littleladytoge, Serene_Pastel, TheJumpyFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Buddyverse, Drabbles, Gen, Inspired by "What If __ Was a Pokemon Region" on YouTube, Mr. Buddy - Freeform, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Professors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 43,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleladytoge/pseuds/Littleladytoge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Pastel/pseuds/Serene_Pastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJumpyFox/pseuds/TheJumpyFox
Summary: Inspired by the "What If __ Was a Pokemon Region?" series on Mr. Buddy's Youtube channel, this is a series of drabbles, oneshots, etc based on those story ideas for current and future regions!





	1. Greek Region: Introductions

...

“Again with the calls?” 

“Unfortunately Professor.” The Grecian Professor sighed and wiped her face. “They are getting increasingly aggressive with their tactics.” The assistant pushed up her glasses. “What are we going to do ma’am?” The professor looked at her with an impressed glare.

“One, you’re going to stop being so professional with me Pen.” She said before pulling out her PokeDex. “And second, I’m going to have to see if Diana can spare somebody with some experience.” Penelope raised an eyebrow in both confusion and concern. “World Police, Pen, I’m not going to ask the eleven year old to take down an organized bunch of wanna Imperium Grunts.” Penelope nodded, not quite getting the reference to that team, but didn’t really want to ask her boss about that.

.

* * *

 

.

“Are we there yet?” 

“No, Brutus. We’re not.”

“When are we going to be there?” Looker wiped his face as he looked at the taller, stockier, red head who was bouncing in his seat, staring outside the window, watching the scenery change as they raced towards their destination.

“In a few hours more than likely.” Looker said simply. “It’s best to just try and get some sleep before we arrive; we will be meeting the professor immediately.”

“Oh? What’s he like?” Brutus turned to him, expectantly and almost like an overly excited child. “Is he tiny?”

“No, Professor Laurel is not small, at least by normal standards.” Looker chuckled. “She is a professor on Ancient Pokemon and People interactions. Basically how people and pokemon interacted prior to the pokeball or it’s equivalent.” Brutus nodded slowly. “She is from Italy, so perhaps you two might have something to talk about.” Brutus made a face and Looker rolled his eyes. “It’ll only be for a few hours, and then we’ll go and track down this Titan organization.” Brutus’s brows furrowed and Looker raised an eyebrow. “You know them?” Brutus shook his head.

“Not of the team, but there are stories of Titans...beings as powerful as gods and pokemon…” Brutus said. “Rather...nasty, baby eating and all that stuff...Overthrown by the Olympians, and locked up and diced up.” Looker nodded slowly before pulling up his tablet, hoping that he could stop the mental images from forming with a game of shuffle.

.

* * *

 

.

“Professor! They’re here!” The professor looked up, brushing back her hair before standing up and wiping dust off her hands with her coat.

“Ah! Detective Looker! Salut! Welcome!” She came over to them as her assistant stepped partially to the side. “Things are starting to turn into a Jynx’s fencepost over here with these idiots!” Looker blinked slowly, looking to the taller man, who blinked slowly and tried to translate. Penelope covered her snicker and the professor shushed her. “Pen, shh!”

“Well, um..” The red head said. “He says that we going to become yarn balls….wait...was it that or boats?” Penelope turned to hide her laughter as even the professor cracked a smile.

“Do you speak Italian?” She asked, slipping into her first language and the redhead visibly seemed to brighten up.

“Yes! Yes I can! I’m Brutus! He is Looker and we’re here to…” He looked at Looker and the professor sighed.

“Find out and stop the Titan team that’s been harrassing my assistants and wanting something regarding a legendary pokemon?” She said, rolling her hands and Looker nodded.

“Yes.” He said. “Forgive us, I don’t speak Greek well. And apparently neither does he.” Brutus whistled nervously as the professor looked at Penelope.

“It would probably be for the best if you go with them, Pen.” She said. “You can make sure they don’t chased out of town…” Penelope chuckled nervously.

“If you say so,”

“You’ve got it,” The professor said before turning to the men. “This is my assistant, Penelope; she’ll assist you in the cities, and we’ll keep in touch regarding what information we find out.” Looker nodded firmly.

“Right. Then let’s go.”


	2. Team Buddy: 'Strictly' Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble where the relationship of Mr. Buddy and his 'secretary' is called into question

...

“Happy Halloween~” Hilda and Hilbert chuckled as the Buddy Grunts, dressed as various Ghost Pokemon, welcomed them to the Buddy building.

“Wow, they really know how to throw a party…” Hilbert joked looking around at the very fifties-inspired halloween decor, and the very cute costumes of the various grunts who were helping serve drinks and snacks. The chairman of the team, Mr. Buddy, was dressed in a black and white suit and talking to a woman in a stylized mismagius dress and her hive-like hairdo held up with the pokemon’s jewels. “Who’s the lady?” Hilda shrugged.

“Oh, that’s Ms. Cherry.” One of the grunts explained, seeming to pop out of nowhere behind them. “She’s his secretary.” Hila looked back at the two before looking at the grunt.

“They’re awfully friendly for just being a boss and his secretary.”

“Oh, the boss is just like that,” The music came on and Mr. Buddy took the woman’s hand and led her to the dance floor. “He’s strictly professional with her.” Hilda and Hilbert watched as the two adults danced pretty close to each other, faint blushes on their face before turning to the grunt, who chuckled nervously.

“Professional, huh?”

“They are s-strictly professional with each other….”

“Must be some slang term,” Hilda said, fighting a smirk. “Cause that  _ certainly  _ doesn’t look strictly anything other than romantic.” Hilbert snorted as the grunt looked to the ceiling.

“Sweet Arceus, give me strength.”


	3. Rivalità D'amore (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wonder what Antonio was like before he was the sexy leader of Team Golden Rocket we see today.  
> The answer: Not too different than Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anyone, but Daphne belongs to Beth/Gears. Hope you enjoy!

 

Antonio was often known as a rather - to put it politely - _prideful_ child before his heyday in Team Golden Rocket. He wasn't exactly _spoiled_ (thank Arceus), but he often carried this air of superiority whenever he was around his peers, often about his skills with Pokemon whenever he works with his father's Pokemon, or his physical prowess in comparison to the other children. However, Antonio's pride was quickly challenged when he met... _her._  
"I-I'm sorry, young Antonio, but we must wait for the others before we can begin." Professor Leo Cypress stated in a rather embarrassed tone, recieving a mixed look of both impatience and confusion from Antonio. "Others? I thought this was just me-"  
"Sorry we're late!" A young girl shouted breathlessly, soon stopping right next to Antonio, with another girl following suit. "Ah! Gloria, Daphne, just in time! Now we can begin." Cypress stated happily. As the four of them made their way to Cypress' lab, Antonio glanced at his side to observe the girls next to him. Both seemed like they were about his age, and judging by the way they were conversing and laughing with each other, he assumed they were friends as well. The first girl was shorter than the boy by about four or five inches, with lightly tanned skin, and short light brown hair, that seemed to have a slight curl to it, and with eyes that seemed like a sky blue. The second girl - who was a bit taller than the other girl - had skin with a darker tan, with mouse brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, and green eyes.  
"Now, you three know that - traditionally speaking - whenever a trainer starts their journey, they must choose one of the three starters of the trainer's respective region, yes?" Cypress asked as they came to the doorway of his lab. After immediately getting three nods in response, Cypress smiled and opened the door to his lab, with the eyes of the three future trainers instantaneously greeted by the sight of an absolute mess of a workshop. The floor was absolutely covered in papers and various tools, multiple inventions - some broken, some half-finished, and some possibly finished - and Smeargle and other Pokemon going about the place. After hearing Cypress shout something about there being a _"complex organization system"_ involved, the three trainers (hesitantly) walked in, and walked towards Cypress, who was rummaging around a desk, soon showing a ornate-looking box and three devices that looked like Poke-dexes.  
"Today, I would like to introduce you to your partners." Cypress stated proudly as he opened the ornate box, revealing three Poke-balls. "These are the theee starters of the region, and as new trainers, you must choose one to start your journey." The professor continued as the three new trainers observed the familiar Poke-balls; within the translucent red tops, they could see the outlines of the starters - a small bear with what looked like a collar of leaves, a young goat, and what looked like a newt. The three observed the Poke-balls for a minute - deciding who they would choose as a partner - before Professor Cypress cleared his throat, "Since you three seem to have trouble deciding, I'll choose who will get the first pick." The man explained, soon motioning his hand to the shorter one of the two girls.  
"Gloria, since you were the first to volunteer for the journey, you may pick first." The girl nodded and looked at the Poke-balls again, quickly reaching out for the one containing the small bear. "This one." Gloria stated with pride in her voice as she brought the device to her face, looking into the Poke-ball with a confident smile. "Ah, Oakub, the grass starter, a good choice." Cypress praised, soon looking at the taller girl and bringing the box closer to her, who soon quickly picked up the Poke-ball containing the newt. "You want Illuminewt? Wouldn't you want a Pokemon stronger than Gloria's, Daphne?" Cypress asked, with a slight bit of amusement in his tone. Daphne smirked and shook her head, "Nah, what's the point in battling if there isn't going to be a challenge?" She stated, with Cypress chuckling in response as he brought the box towards Antonio. "It seems Gloria and Daphne have already made a choice for you Antonio, but then again, I couldn't think of a more fitting Pokemon for a trainer." Cypress explained with a tiny hint of laughter, soon to quickly die out as Antonio quickly snatched the Poke-ball from the box with an annoyed expression, most likely from having the last pick.  
Cypress looked over the three new trainers, and cleared his throat, "Now that you three have your starters, it is tradition that the three of you have your first battles against each other. Now, I know you all will be more than eager t-" "I have first dibs, against you." Antonio stated abruptly, pointing at Gloria, "After all, I want yoh two to know just _who_ you're dealing with." The boy continued with confidence, soon grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her outside, with Cypress and Daphne following with concern in their expressions.  
As the two of them went outside, Gloria stood in position with a look of complete and utter confusion on her face as she grabbed her Poke-ball, ready to call out Oakub, with Antonio holding out his in confidence. "A-Alright then, this will be a simple one-on-one match with your starting Pokemon. Whoever manages to make the other Pokemon faint is the winner. And... Begin!"  
"C'MON OUT, OAKUB!"  
"SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS, KIDLING!"  
~  
The battle started to tense as it started to reach its climax, both Oakub and Kidling showing their own fair share of damage, with Antonio and Gloria staring each other down as they planned their next moves.  
"Oakub, use Leer!" Gloria shouted, with Oakub instantly obeying as he stared down Kidling with an intimidating stare, with Kidling trying to hide his slight shake, until Antonio shouted a command. "Use Quick Attack!" The boy shouted, "Dodge it!" Gloria instantly responded, with Oakub dodging to recieve minimal damage from the attack. "Now, use Tackle!" Gloria commanded with confidence, with a smirk starting to grow on her face as the grass type started running towards Kidling, hitting the fire-type before Antonio could tell him to dodge.  
After skidding from the impact, Kidling's legs trembled as it tried to stand up, only for his knees to buckle, and he fell to the ground. "No..." Antonio whispered as he looked at Kidling, ignoring Gloria's shout in triumph, and Daphne's praises of Oakub. Antonio's expression slowly shifted from a look of indifference to a scowl as he picked up Kidling, his eyes soon finding their way towards Gloria, with the boy's blood starting to boil in rage as he looked at her smile. He continued to look at her as Cypress took Kidling to heal him.  
At that moment - with Antonio's teeth clenched, and fist tightening - that he swore that he would wipe that annoying smile from Gloria's face. A promise he made, with just one simple, spoken word:  
_"Perdente..."_


	4. Team Buddy: Fall of Aqua and Magma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of Team Aqua and Team Magma to a Team Buddy that didn't fail in Unova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ORAS Designs  
> -Might be influenced by the upcoming Team Buddy 2  
> -ArchiexMaxie ship will be pried away from my dead fangirl hands fyi.  
> -Actual 50s slang is used

...

“What is the meaning of this?” Maxie grumbled as he crossed his arms. This was far beyond normal; both Admins for that idiot’s organization were standing in front of his desk, looking rather worse for wear.

“Our camp was trashed,” Matt muttered. “Ambushed and they got the boss man.” Maxie raised an eyebrow.

“Archie was kidnapped?” He looked between Matt and the other Admin, Shelly, who sighed softly.

“We were exploring the area near our hideout when were….ambushed…” Maxie noted the reluctance to use the word and frowned slightly. “I’ve already gave the load down to Blasie when we came in...he might’ve stopped laughing now.” Shelly wiped her face. “Some grunts calling themselves ‘Team Buddy’ all but wiped out everyone’s team and started using some sort of smoke bomb before they vanished. And Archie was gone, as was most the grunts….”

“And you two managed to get out because…?” Shelly looked away as she tossed a poke ball at him. Maxie scrambled to catch it and looked at it, seeing the faint outline of a knocked out Crobat, his pride and joy Fang. “He…”

“He told us to go to you….” Shelly said simply. “I’m not sure what he was thinking, but I’ll put it like this; We’re going to offer a truce.” Matt and Maxie looked at her in mild surprise and confusion. “They have Archie and our team, and who knows what they want, but I know that if they were easily able to sweep our team, they’ll wipe the floor with you and as much as your team getting both orbs isn’t a good idea, them getting the orbs is  _ not _ optional.”

“Valid point.” Maxie mused as he thought about the options; obviously Archie wasn’t that big of an idiot to send his two admins to the Magma base and if this new team was really able to wipe Team Aqua that easily, clearly this was going to be a problem. He sighed softly before pressing a pager. “Tabitha. Courtney. My Office immediately.” Shelly and Matt raised raise eyebrows, but Maxie held up his hand as his admins entered.

“W-What the-”

“Tabitha.” Maxie said firmly. “Due to unforeseen circumstances, we will have to allow Archie’s admins to stay here. You two are to keep an eye on them-”

“We’re not going to do any-” Matt argued and Shelly elbowed him harshly and he visibly winced. Maxie raised an eyebrow before continuing.

“As I said, you two will escort them around the base, as a precaution. Truce or not, I’d rather not give the buffon a head start, no offense.”

“None taken.” Shelly said simply. “I just want to find him and the others as soon as possible.”

“I understand your concern, but first, I would like to have you two taken to the infirmary. You did mention smoke and I want every precaution taken.” The two Aqua admins nodded and allowed the other two to leave, allowing Maxie to look at Fang. He sighed softly as he pulled out the portable healing station for Pokemon and placed Fang on it, mulling over the information he was given. “What did you get yourself into Archie...what did you do…”

.

* * *

 

.

“What the blazes is going on?!” Maxie coughed through the sickly sweet fog that was pouring into the base.

“S-Sir we’re under atta-” A grunt’s warning was cut of by a cheerful sounding call, making Maxie feel a feeling of dread that hadn’t been felt since he and Archie were in the same team and their boss had summoned the Legendary being of the earth. He quickly shook his head, trying to figure out a plan; if they could stop the influx of the fog then-

“Maximilian!” Maxie nearly peeled out of his skin as he whipped around and saw-

“ _ Archie?! _ ” Apparently it was possible for the Team Aqua leader to clean up, as it took Maxie a few moments to register the shirt-covered tank of a man with the well trimmed beard. The man didn’t seem to be affected by this fog as he just laughed and wrapped an arm around Maxie.

“Way to bust a gut there, Binoculars,” He chuckled deeply. “Now what’s with the bad news?” Maxie blinked slowly, coughing slightly.

“Bad news?! You were missing! Your admins looked like they fought the entirety of Team Rocket solo and you’re looking like-”

“Whoa whoa man, you writing a book or something?” Archie chuckled, pushing up Maxie’s glasses. “You’re worrying too much; how about you let me worry about it?” Part of that seemed rather reasonable, after all, Archie was a grown man, he could handle himself.

“B-But..” Maxie tried arguing but things were starting to fog up, mentally and physically as his glasses fogged up with the pinkish fog. Archie chuckled and took the glasses.

“How ‘bout you and me agitate the gravel and get you in something far more comfortable?” He purred into the redhead’s ear as he cleaned the glasses. Maxie for some reason he couldn’t quite put together started to giggle as a faint flush started to rise on his cheeks.

“Poison Fang!” The sudden stench of poison vapors  ripped through the air and Maxie barely managed to comprehend that  _ this _ couldn’t be Archie as the Crobat cried at it’s former master.

“Leader Maxie!” He barely registered Courtney’s almost panicked voice as he weakly shoved himself away from Archie as the taller man pulled out his pokeball.

“No way bird dog,” Archie growled. “Now I’m going to have go Prime-Ape on ya!” Maxie stumbled as the sickly sweet fog seemed to be overpowering as he crumpled to his knees as Archie called out a pokemon. The last thought he had before everything went black for the Great Maxie was surprise about the fact the well-dressed man had a fairy-type pokemon on him.

“It’s...kinda...cute…”

.

* * *

.

"We captured the hideouts boss man." 

"I see, any problems?" The suited chairman asked as he spoke on the phone.

"Nah man, even with the poison types, they were nothing compared to the Lucid Mist...We might've baked biscuits faster than when we took down that rat man Gio!" The chairman chuckled.

"I see, well, make sure all's cleaned up. I've got another meeting with the doctor, so I'll call back."

"Righto boss man!" The chairman hung up the phone before casually marking the Hoenn location on a map with similar markings on other locations.

"We're making pretty good progress...perhaps we'll head to Alola next..."

 


	5. Alolan Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A take on the "Alola Vacation" Animatic from the Buddyverse.

...

“Hmm?” Cynthia poked her head into the spa, slowly walking up to the front desk where a brunette was chatting away with a red head. The door chime rang as she did and the two looked at her.

“Oh Arceus, what crawled on you and died?” The red head was harshly elbowed, nearly knocking him off the desk he was sitting on by the brunette who forced a smile.

“My apologies to my coworker, how can I help you this afternoon?” Cynthia chuckled softly before looking at the menu board. “We do have access to some of Alola’s finest hot springs.” Cynthia’s face must’ve betrayed what she was thinking as the woman chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes for the hot springs!” She typed at the computer. “Can I have your name ma’am?”

“Cynthia,” Both pairs of eyes widened in surprise.

“As in the Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia?” The red head exclaimed. “Wowie! You deserve more than just a dip in the hot springs, Miss Cynthia! Jane, I’mma grab the doc!” He hopped off the desk, leaving the brunette and a very confused champion.

“He’s referring to our special spa package…” The brunette explained. “It’s certainly very swell, and definitely deserving for a champion...If you’d like I can upgrade your package for free.” Cynthia weighed her options before smiling. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Her Garchomp made a whining sound. “Oh, Garchomp, it won’t be that long,”

“We do have a daycare area for our client’s pokemon so they get to relax, just like you,” The woman said before looking at the clock. “I do think the next round of poffins should be fresh out of the oven as we speak…” Garchomp perked up and Cynthia chuckled. “Here, Slyvie, wake up buddy,” The Fairy-Type Eeveelution yawned cutely, and hopped onto the desk. “Can you be a dear and show Mr. Garchomp to the Daycare?” The pokemon looked between the Dragon type and his master as if to say “are you kidding me”. 

“Garchomp is a teddy bear,” Cynthia offered as the dragon tried to be less intimidating. The Sylveon sighed in defeat before offering on one of the ribbons for Garchomp to hold and led the way to the Daycare as the red head came running back.

“Ok! The doc’s on her way to the spa room, you’re gonna love it!” He exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. “You’re gonna be a brand new you!”

“And you’re gonna watch the desk Dennis.” Jane said simply as she got up. “You’re going to break something with that energy of yours.” She turned to Cynthia and offered a smile. “If you will, please follow me.” Cynthia nodded and once they were walking towards on of the rooms she spoke.

“Doctor?” Jane shrugged.

“She’s technically a doctor, got the piece of paper ‘n everything, but she’s really just a doll who’s been helping us start up the spa.” Cynthia nodded before recognizing one of the “models” photo that hung up along the walls.

“That’s Alder!” She held up a hand to cover her laugh as the normally ‘wildly’ dressed man was sharply dressed and his wild hair pulled back. “How on earth did you convince him to wear  _ that _ ?!” Jane chuckled.

“Three pokemon battles with our boss and about a year’s supply of our specially made Rare Candy,” She said before opening a door. “Here is the massage room where the doctor will be in just a few,” Cynthia nodded and stepped in. “Feel free to place your items on the counters; I’ve got to make sure that Dennis doesn’t break anything. Enjoy your treatment!” Cynthia chuckled and waved the woman off before shaking her head. She removed her bag and goggles and her snot covered jacket and placed them on the counter before sinking into the chair. She yawned softly, noting the perfume that seemed to wade through the room. “Such an interesting smell...I’ll have to…ask about it…” She started dozing off as the purple haired doctor came in. “Hmm?”

“Oh don’t mind me darling~” She said sweetly as she came over. “Just lean back and relax; that is the point of a spa, right?” Cynthia chuckled softly.

“I do suppose...you’re right…” Doctor Fennel smiled, though it was void of any true happiness.

“Don’t worry your head about a thing sweetheart, I’ll get you all taken care of….”


	6. The Floor is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venezio and Tempera spend the afternoon together. Truly, only good things can come from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mona and Davide are Serene's names for the Italian PCs.

“Orange,” Tempera demands, holding out her hand. Venezio digs through the large toolbox that Tempera had repurposed for her art projects.

“Shade preference?”

“On the redder side of the spectrum, but not too red.”

Venezio nods, picks up a piece of chalk, and holds it up to her face for approval. Tempera nods and grabs the chalk. She draws a single curved line and passes is back to Venezio. She rubs her hand against the ground to blend the colors together. With a nod, Tempera picks up a piece of cloth and rubs the chalk off of her hands as she stands up to take a look at the ground. 

“I think that’s it,” she says, turning to Venezio with bright eagerness in her eyes. “What do you think?”

Venezio taps a finger against the side of his face, as though he’s deeply pondering her question. He’s not able to maintain the façade for long and bursts into a grin. He ruffles Tempera’s hair, cheering, “It’s magnificent, Tempera! Not that I expected any different from you.”

Tempera gets a wide grin and looks back at her creation. The colors are certainly more muted than what she usually creates, but any good artist is ready to make compromises when inspiration strikes. And when Venezio mentioned this idea to her while doing their community service the other day, she knew that she absolutely had to take this opportunity.

The subject is much less abstract than her usual art. No one looking at it would have to think very hard to guess the meaning. On the ground is a swirling mix of oranges, reds, and browns, making it look like lava is bursting through the sidewalk. Spaced out intermittently throughout the picture are untouched sections of the sidewalk, creating a path of islands in the lava. 

“So, are we ready?” Tempera asks, gathering up her box of chalk.

“Absolutely,” Venezio says. The two walk away from the picture and head toward a nearby café. Tempera grabs an outdoor table as Venezio runs inside and picks up some lunch for the two of them. Once the two have their sandwiches, they turn toward the chalk lava flow and wait eagerly.

The two sit there for a while, watching people react to the apparent pit of lava on the ground. Most of them catch the picture in the corner of their eyes and instinctually jump away. In hindsight, Venezio supposes that he should’ve pushed Tempera to draw in a town that doesn’t have a history of volcanic activity. They don’t want to get in more trouble with the law while they’re serving their community service sentence. Luckily, after the initial start, the people seem to be legitimately impressed with Tempera’s drawing. Some of them even stop and take pictures with their friends or of random people posing over the drawing. Most carefully balance themselves on the untouched sidewalk, dramatically reaching toward friends like they’re trying to save each other. Tempera has to grab onto the table while she giggles when a group of Pokéromans starts posing like they’re having a dramatic battle over the lava flow. At one point, Venezio does have to hold back Tempera from screaming at a man that walked right over the picture without even a second glance. 

A small rumble of thunder catches Venezio’s attention. He glances upward and sees some dark clouds rolling in. Tapping Tempera’s shoulder, he says, “We might want to call it a day if we don’t want to be stuck here for the rest of the afternoon.” He leans over and ruffles her hair. “Plus we need to get you on the train so you make it home for dinner.” Venezio makes a mental note to take her into the wild to catch a flying type at some point. It’ll just be easier and cheaper in the long run if she can fly wherever she wants.

Tempera looks like she’s going to protest for a moment, but another round of thunder cuts her off. She pouts, but mumbles, “Fine, let’s go.” She starts to walk away from the café, but is immediately pulled back by Venezio. She shrieks and smacks Venezio’s arms, trying to get free. “Ven! Let go!”

With Tempera safely out of the way, Venezio loosens his grip as a bike skids to a stop in front of them, followed by a boy on roller blades. Tempera shifts out of his arms with a huff, but begins waving wildly at the two in front of them. A girl with a familiar technological helmet hops of the bike as the boy following her takes off his bright green cap and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. A small Artwist hovers over the boy’s shoulder, affectionately nudging his face as he catches his breath.

“Hey, Tempera. Hey, Venezio,” Mona, the region’s newest Champion, says.

“Hi, Mona!” Tempera chirps. “Hi, Davide!” The boy gives a small wave but is breathing too hard to give a verbal response.

“Ciao, you two,” Venezio says with a little bow. “What brings you to this part of the region?”

“The Professor gave this one the day off,” Mona says, elbowing Davide in the side.

Davide laughs and rolls his eyes. “You make Cypress sound like a slave driver. He lets me have a day off whenever I want.”

“Okay, the Professor forced him to have a day off.” Mona dodges Davide’s hand as he tries to smack her. “So Davide wanted to take me to a gelato shop that I apparently have to visit before I go home at the end of the summer.”

Tempera gasps and turns to Venezio with the biggest grin on her face. “Can we go? Pleeeeeeease.”

Venezio thinks for a moment before lowering his voice and putting a finger over his lips. “Oh alright, you’ve twisted my arm. Just don’t tell your parents that I let you have that much sugar today, deal?”

“Deal,” she cheers. She holds her hand out for a high five, which Venezio returns earnestly.

“What are you two up to?” Davide asks, pushing Artwist away from his face.

“Making that beautiful picture,” Tempera says, looking down, “which Mona is standing on.”

The four look down and see that Mona is indeed standing on the edge of the lava pool that Tempera drew. She looks down and stares at her foot for a few seconds before collapsing on the ground. Venezio takes a few steps forward, clearly concerned for Tempera’s new friends, but visibly relaxes when Mona dramatically gasps and reaches for Davide.

“Davide, help me,” she wheezes. “The lava—I can’t fight it without help.”

Davide stares at Mona for a few seconds, considering his next course of action. Slowly, a sly grin crosses his face and he crouches down. He gets close to Mona and says, “Now why would I do that?” He then jumps to one of the untouched sidewalk sections in the middle of the lava pit and laughs maniacally. “Bow before the lava king!”

Mona bursts into laughter and props herself on her elbows. “Wait wait wait. One second.” She calls out her regional Cofagrius and tells him to float behind Davide.

Davide grins and poses with the Cofagrius. “All hail the lava king!”

“I’ll save you, Mona!” Tempera shouts, tugging Mona’s arm toward her. Artwist tries the same action with her other hand, barely getting it off of the ground. “We’ll defeat the lava king together, but you have to survive!”

Venezio steps under an awning as raindrops start falling. He takes a quick picture of the three kids as they run around the piazza next to the drawing, calling out their Pokémon and starting to battle. He smiles and sends the picture to Tempera’s parents, Federico, and some of the former Esteta grunts. She’s definitely going to kill him later for that, but at the moment, he’s content in reading the rapid-fire responses from his contacts, each cooing about how cute Tempera is. The rain starts to come down a bit harder, so Venezio pulls Mona’s bike out of the water. He calls over a waiter and orders a coffee, getting ready to stand there for a while as his pseudo little sister plays with her friends.


	7. Rise of Team Berserk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Right-Hand of the Berserk Village's Elders, and Sigurd's Father, catches an eavesdropper on one of the meetings regarding the "prophecy".

...

“Hmm? Kara?” The right hand to the Village Elders, Aesir, asked as he saw the blonde little girl quickly hide behind the wall. A smile tugged at the older man’s lips as he rolled his eyes and got to his knee. “Hmm, well, I suppose it was my own imagination playing tricks on me...a pity, because I know a certain little lady would love the excuse to help me take care of Hakan’s poffins before Sigurd and Bjorn make themselves sick.” Kara poked her head from her spot and the man raised an eyebrow. “Now what are you doing in the Great Hall, Kara? Shouldn’t you be playing with Gunhilde or the boys?” The girl nervously looked at the ground.

“I wanted to see if Elder Hilde would let me play with Stuffy.” She said quietly, scuffing her shoe.

“I do suppose Hilde does need to let that Stantler run about...it is getting awfully pudgy.” Aesir said, pretending to be musing on that, though internally he was making a note to remind the Elders that perhaps their conversations could be held in a less “well known” venue, especially as it pertained to the little problem of theirs. 

“He’s not fat!” Kara frowned, placing her hands on her hips. “He’s fluffy! Elder Hilde says so!” The man chuckled, placing his hand up.

“Alright, alright, you caught me, but let’s just keep that between us, alright?” He winked and gently nudged the girl, who giggled for a few moments before her face frowned slightly. He raised an eyebrow. “Kara?” He sighed softly and lifted her chin. “You heard us discuss the prophecy, didn’t you?” The girl nodded guiltily. “Do not worry about it; we’re just making sure that the details of it are correct and there’s nothing too silly in it.” Kara made a face.

“Too silly?” Aesir pretended to be offended as he gasp.

“Well of course too silly! Can you imagine the battle if the prophecy said that in order to defeat the dragons we could only battle them dressed in our pajamas?” Kara’s eyes went wide and gasped, though she was fighting a smile. “Or if we had to find the  _ right _ pair of pink pajamas to battle them?” Kara was laughing and Aesir ruffled her hair. “Do not worry Kara, we are just making sure that we know all of what the prophecy tells us. We will stop the dragons.” Kara nodded slowly.

“Can I help?” Aesir chuckled before pausing, smiling, pretending to think aloud.

“You know...I do believe Elder Hilde and Elder Freya mentioned something to me that you were to be chosen to become a Valkyrie Trainer,” Kara’s eyes lit up in sheer excitement as the man winked playfully. “But you didn’t hear that from me,” Kara pretended to zip her lips, agreeing to not spill that secret as the man got to his feet. “Now, let’s go see if we can save some poffins from the boys, alright?” Kara cheered and quickly ran to the door, leaving Aesir to steal a glance at the eldest leader of the village, who merely nodded at the man, as if approving the man’s actions of placating the young girl’s concern. Aesir nodded back and made his way after Kara; after this little session, he would take care of the little problem that was putting the prophecy at risk.

Even if that meant risking his son’s life to show him the true danger of dragons.


	8. The Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former Team Buddy admins search for Buddy in a Team Rocket base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened up this document intending to write a fluffy piece to get ready for Valentine's Day.
> 
> Something went horribly wrong.

Cherry winces as her shoes click against the linoleum floor of the underground hideout. Is the building designed to make footsteps as loud as possible? Danny and Rosie follow closely behind her, helping to keep an eye out for grunts or their missing friend. All three hold a Pokéball in their hand, ready to summon one of their partners at a moment’s notice.

“I’m going to smack that nosebleed upside the head when we find him,” Rosie says. The effect of the threat is a bit lost as she struggles to catch her breath while running.

“Get in line Rosie,” Danny says, though his face seems more concerned than angry. 

“Guys, let’s focus on finding him first,” Cherry says. A small grin creeps on her face as she adds, “Besides, I’m his girlfriend. I get first dibs on chewing him out.”

The other two make vague noises of agreement as they reach a branching path in the hall. Looking to the left, there’s a long hallway with a couple of doors along the sides. When Cherry angles her head, she can see a couple of openings that probably lead to other hallways. On the other side, there’s a shorter hallway that leads to a large set of ominous-looking metal doors. After checking both ways, the three turn to each other.

“So which way?” Cherry asks, gesturing to both hallways.

Danny looks both ways and starts pondering. After thinking for a second, he sighs and says, “Well, like I said last time this happened—.”

“Dan, we’re not splitting up,” Rosie says with a small glare. “We got into this mess because Buddy ran off without us. We aren’t going to make the problem worse.”

Cherry places her hands on each of her friends’ chests and gently pushes them apart. She quietly tells them to cool their jets and returns to thinking. Not for the first time today, she wishes that Buddy were here to help balance them out. Ever since the incident with Jirachi, he seems to think that he owes the three of them because of his actions. Cherry, Rosie, and Danny have told him several times that they’re fine, that they don’t think he owes them anything. He refuses to listen. Usually, it doesn’t affect him too much, apart from some flashes of guilt. Other times, it makes him do stupid things like running into a Team Rocket base alone to get their stolen Pokémon back.

Cherry clenches her jaw. No, she’s not happy that Krookodile was taken, much less Scrafty and Pangoro, but Buddy shouldn’t have run in here alone and without a plan. At the very least, he should’ve brought the other three so they could run in here without a plan together. 

Cherry rubs her temple and sighs. “Look, just pick a way. I don’t care, just pick one.”

Danny and Rosie share a glance before looking at Cherry in concern. Rosie looks at the door to the right and tries to examine it from a distance. “What do you think the odds are that the door is unlocked?”

“A giant door in a hideout of an international crime organization?” Danny says. “I’d say it’s more likely that Buddy will let me drive the car.”

“So it’s super locked,” Cherry says, moving to avoid Danny as he tries to smack her. “Should we try it?”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Rosie says. Suddenly she jerks her head the other way. Danny and Cherry follow her gaze, both grimacing as some voices get closer. A small group of Rocket grunts are walking up one of the side hallways. They’re too absorbed in their conversations to notice the three of them, but it’s only a matter of time before they swarm the former admins. “In fact, I think trying that door sounds like a fantastic idea. Any objections?”

“Nope,” Cherry whispers, already turning right.

“Let’s haul outta here,” Danny says, following close behind. 

Miraculously, the large doors are unlocked. Even more fortunately, they don’t make a loud noise when they open and shut, allowing the three to slip into the room without getting spotted. The three stare at the door for a minute, waiting for the grunts to suddenly burst inside. When nothing happens, they turn and take a look at the room. Despite the large, ominous door, the room itself is fairly mundane. The most notable thing in the room is a large computer sitting on the wall furthest from the door. Three large monitors sit on the long table, each one almost the size of a small TV. Other than the computer, there’s not much else of note in the long room. There are a few lockers lining the wall and some tables with abandoned mugs and files resting on them. But other than that, there’s not a lot filling the empty space.

Rosie walks across the room and inspects the computer. She shakes the mouse and the monitors light up, making the desktop visible. “Hey guys, check this out.”

Danny and Cherry stand over Rosie’s shoulders and stare at the computer in amazement. Danny is the first to break the silence. “Are you kidding me? What cube doesn’t lock their computer? I could barely get onto Team Buddy’s Wi-Fi without help.” Cherry opens her mouth to say something, but Danny immediately cuts her off with a “Shuddup.”

“Should I check and see what I can find?” Rosie asks, already pulling up the chair. “Maybe I can get some hints about where to find Buddy and our Pokémon.”

Cherry chews on her lip and glances at the clock in the corner of the computer. She already wasn’t a fan of how long it’s been since they’ve heard from Buddy, but after all the time that they’ve known each other, she knows not to doubt Rosie’s instincts. “Alright, if you think it will help. Just be speedy about it, okay?”

Rosie agrees and starts clicking on different icons to open up files. Danny walks away from the two and starts looking around the room. Cherry wanders over to the lockers and notices that they aren’t locked. She pulls them open, hoping to contribute to Rosie’s efforts. Unfortunately, they weren’t locked for good reason. They’re mostly empty, apart from a jacket and a couple of newspapers. This must be a storage area for whoever works in this room.

“Ey, Rosie?” Danny says. Cherry turns and sees Danny crouching by a fairly large vent. “Do you have a screwdriver? I’m trying to see if we can escape through here if we need to.”

“Hm?” Rosie stares at the documents on the computer, barely breaking her focus to acknowledge Danny. “No, I don’t. Sorry.” 

“Don’t sweat it. I think I can handle it.” Danny pulls out a Pokéball and calls out Sableye.

Rosie never looks away from the monitor, her face slowly becoming more and more frantic. She scrolls quickly through the documents and as Cherry walks up to check on her, she can hear Rosie cursing under her breath. 

“What’s the word, Delibird?” Cherry asks. In the corner of her vision, she sees Sableye unleash a shadow claw to slice open the vent. 

Rosie points at the screen. “Look familiar?’

It doesn’t take long for Cherry to see what she’s pointing to. There are images of the former Buddy Building with people walking in. Some of them she recognizes as members that ultimately worked under them as grunts. However, none of the images feature people that joined the organization without coercion. Every single person underwent the buddyizing process at some point. In some images, she sees Buddy and the other admins in their disguises, capturing their faces so clearly that she’s certain that the person that uses this computer would be able to recognize them in a second.

“Well isn’t that keen?” Cherry says, in shock. “Were they stalking us? What is this?”

“I’m not sure.” Rosie continues scanning the files. “Want me to keep looking?”

Cherry enthusiastically nods. “Please do. I don’t like the look of this.”

“Hey guys?” Danny calls out with Sableye poking around his side. “Vents are supposed to go somewhere, right?”

Cherry raises an eyebrow and walks to Danny. He calls back Sableye and slides over so she can get a look into the duct. The hole is about the length of her forearm before ending in a solid wall. It’s useful against random intruders from infiltrating the base, but not as good for moving cool or warm air into the room.

“What’s the point of having a vent that doesn’t go anywhere?” Cherry mumbles.

Danny sticks his hand in the vent and feels around the hole. When his hand reaches the top of the hole, he freezes and raises his eyebrow. As he slowly runs his hand over the metal, he gestures to Cherry to do the same. When she reaches into the hole, she feels some small holes in the metal. 

“It’s like a colander,” Danny mumbles. “But what’s the point?”

“Making vent pasta,” Cherry says, with a little grin. Danny stares at her like she personally broke his ears with that sentence. Cherry carefully stands up and walks back to the computer with Rosie.

“What the?” Rosie whispers. On one screen, there’s an image of some type of chemical compound. It looks vaguely familiar, but Cherry can’t place where she had seen it before. On another screen, Rosie is scrolling through some essay. Cherry takes a quick glance at the article, but she’s definitely not nearly enough of an egghead to understand it. All she can tell is that it’s bad when Rosie starts mumbling, “No. No. No. No. No!”

“What’s wrong?” Cherry asks, gripping Rosie’s shoulder in an attempt to keep her calm. Rosie uses the cursor to highlight a name in the article. Cherry’s heart stops when she sees the name. Dr. Fennel. Suddenly, her mind is brought back to her infiltration of the Dream Yard.

By the time that situation completely sinks into her brain, she hears a click far behind her. Cherry runs to the large metal door and slams her hand on the control panel next to it. Her body tenses up when nothing happens. Her stress only rises when Danny starts hacking behind her. 

“Danny!” Rosie leaps from the chair and pulls him away from the vent. The two scramble away as the vent starts spewing out bright purple mist. Rosie tears the cloth she wears around her tattoo and tosses it to Danny before pulling her bandana off of her head. They quickly cover their nose and mouth and run to Cherry. Cherry pulls her own bandana off and imitates her two friends. All three turn toward the door and Rosie brings her fist against her hand, imitating something colliding with a wall. Without needing to talk, they take a few steps away from the door and all run toward it together. The three bounce off the solid metal and cry out in pain, but the door is still standing. Rosie and Cherry start standing back up, but Danny stays on the ground, breathing heavily from the impact. Cherry tries helping him up, but when she gets a look at his face, all she sees is a vacant, tired expression in his eyes. She carefully sets him back on the ground so he doesn’t hurt himself and returns her attention to the door. She turns around just in time to see Rosie sliding down the wall with a dazed look. 

Cherry tries to focus her mind on things that will hopefully keep her mind above the influence. Bad memories, her fears, all of the little things that can keep her up at night. She digs her fingernails into her arms, hoping that the discomfort will keep head clear. But even as she does this, the edges of her vision start to become fuzzy. She makes one more feeble attempt to knock the door open before her muscles go lax and she collapses to the ground.

As the last bit of control slips from her grasp, she vaguely registers the large doors opening up and some very elegant shoes appearing in front of her face. 

***

Buddy quickly ducks around the corner and covers his ears. He peeks around the wall to watch the group of Rocket grunts collapse around the singing Wigglytuff. Once the enemies are subdued, she waddles over to her trainer and the two continue down the hallway. Not for the first time that day, Buddy wishes that he had a watch. He’s certain that he’s been at the Rocket base for hours. He inwardly sighs at the thought of how angry his friends will be when they realize that he left to save their Pokémon without them. He knows that it will come from a place of concern, but it’s still not easy having his closest friends angry with him. But he couldn’t leave without getting Krookodile, Scrafty, and Pangoro back. A sad smile crosses his face when he thinks about all of the times he got on his friends’ cases for trying to deal with their problems alone. They’ll definitely call him a hypocrite when he gets home.

He makes a quick mental note to buy Cherry some chocolates or something. Maybe that would give him time to explain himself before she goes Primeape on him.

Buddy and Wigglytuff slow down at the sound of voices coming down a side hallway. His head snaps back and forth, trying to find a place to hide. Finding nothing, he looks down at Wigglytuff and the two nod at each other. Wigglytuff walks in front of Buddy and raises her little arms to defend them. Buddy leans forward and gets ready to defend himself as three people run around the corner. His stance immediately falters when he realizes that the three aren’t slowing down. He doesn’t have enough time to move away before one of them crashes into him. He takes a few steps backwards to and wraps his arms around the person to stabilize them. It takes a few seconds for him to realize that this woman isn’t wearing the black hat and clothes that the other Rocket grunts wear. In fact, the longer Buddy thinks about it, he’s never seen anyone from Team Rocket wear a jean jacket and bright red bandana. 

Buddy helps the woman in his arms get back on her feet and immediately bursts into a big grin. “Rosie!” Looking at the other two, he sees that his other friends are right behind her. “Danny! Cherry! What are you doing here?”

“Saving your butt,” Danny says, with a roll of his eyes. “What were you thinking, coming here alone?”

Buddy waves off his words and says, “Yeah, yeah. I get it. Don’t have a Miltank. I’m fine.”

“Have you found them yet?” Rosie asks.

Buddy smiles and digs through his jacket pockets. He pulls out three retracted Pokéballs and holds them out to the three. “Oh, you mean these guys?”

Danny laughs and grabs Scrafty. “Wicked! Thanks, Buddy.” Rosie and Cherry grab Pangoro and Krookodile and thank Buddy as well.

“Ey, it was no sweat. So, should we get out of here?”

“Yeah! Let’s peel a wheel,” Danny says, starting to run down the hallway.

Rosie shakes her head and turns to follow Danny. “I better go make sure he doesn’t get us lost.”

As Rosie runs off, Buddy starts to follow her; however, he freezes when he notices that Cherry hasn’t moved. Buddy slowly turns to her and prepares himself for her aggressive, though well-meaning, anger. He immediately starts trying to explain himself before she can shout at him. “Look, I know you’re mad, but I didn’t come here just to rattle your cage. I just didn’t want you guys getting hurt or something, so I thought I would—.”

His explanation gets cut off when Cherry wraps him in a hug. Once he gets over the initial shock, he wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her head. He briefly wonders if Cherry is wearing some type of perfume. Usually, he’d say she isn’t the perfume type, but her bandana has a weird, yet familiar smell to it. It’s definitely not pleasant in Buddy’s opinion. Maybe she battled a grunt with a Vileplume? No, that’s not quite right. What is it?

“I’m just glad that you’re okay,” she mumbles, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

Buddy raises an eyebrow. “You sure you’re not mad?” This definitely seems like the type of situation that would make Cherry flip her lid. 

Despite that, he feels Cherry shake her head and she says, “Nah, it’s more important to me that ya didn’t get hurt.” She stands up on her toes, kisses his cheek, and runs after the other two.

Buddy looks down at Wigglytuff and gives her a small smile. “She’s gonna flip when we get out of here, isn’t she?” Wigglytuff gives him a solemn nod. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

He starts running after his friends as Wigglytuff inflates and floats behind him. They run through the corridors and seem to turn every time there’s another opening. At first, he assumes that the others took a very roundabout way to find him. But once Rosie leads the group to a dead end he has to ask if she actually knows where she’s going.

“This is definitely the way we came.” Rosie looks genuinely confused. “I don’t know what happened.”

“You can never get on my case about getting us lost again,” Danny says with a smirk. Rosie turns around and starts arguing with Danny as they walk down the hallway. Buddy drowns them out and turns to make a comment to Cherry. He stops when he sees Cherry in pain. She’s clutching her head like she has a migraine and her eyes are flicking back and forth, as though she’s having a panic attack.

“Babe? You okay?” Buddy asks, tentatively placing a hand on Cherry’s shoulder. 

“R-run,” Cherry forces out. Buddy has to strain his ears to hear her. “G-get…get away. We…we d-don’t want to—.”

With a grimace, Cherry cuts herself off. She starts breathing heavily. Buddy bends down and tries to get her attention. What just happened? However, no matter what he says, she doesn’t seem to react to his words. Instead, she just stands there with a dazed look in her eyes. In that moment, it clicks in Buddy’s head.

Oh no. Please no. Not them.

Buddy barely has time to call out Houndoom to help Wigglytuff when Bisharp and Drapion attack. When he glances behind the two attacking Pokémon, he desperately hopes that they were discovered by some Rocket grunts. He would give anything in the world to be wrong. Unfortunately, the only thing that he sees is Danny and Rosie standing a few feet away. They look at him like there’s nothing wrong with this situation. It’s like they’re thinking ‘Of course we’re fighting Buddy. What else would we do?’ 

As Houndoom unleashes a flamethrower, he thinks back to one of the conversations they had at the Buddy Building. After Rosie got caught in a lucid mist leak in the garage, the four of them talked about what they should do if they fell under the influence of the mist. They all decided that if the lucid mist affected one of them, the others would immediately take them back to the apartment for some bed rest (or house arrest according to Rosie). But whenever that happened, they deliberately avoided giving each other demands until the mist worked its way out of their friend’s system. None of them wanted to accidentally make each other do something without their consent.

But they never talked about what would happen if someone outside of Team Buddy used the mist to control people. The thought never crossed their minds. Lucid mist was such a new discovery when the team started using it. The only reason they even knew about its effects was the team’s connections to the Dream Yard. 

This? This was beyond anything they ever planned for.

A noise from behind him catches Buddy’s attention. He turns to see the source of the noise, accidentally putting just enough distance between him and Cacturne’s needle arm. Cherry walks forward, calmly watching as her Pokémon attacks her boyfriend. Like Rosie and Danny, nothing about the situation seems to faze her. She has the same face she wears when she’s watching a particularly boring movie. She doesn’t have any emotional investment in anything that’s going on right now. As Cacturne charges up for another attack, Buddy calls out Mawile. He tries to repress his concern for his friends until he’s not backed into a literal corner. He’s not completely successful, but at least the attacks give him something else to focus on for the time being.

“Alright Ekans,” Buddy says, mentally apologizing to the three, “let’s rattle.”


	9. Team Buddy Drabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles staring Team Buddy

...

“Why…” The heartbreak in Buddy’s eyes was painfully obvious as Cherry looked anywhere but at the Leader of the new Team Buddy. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I didn’t think it was that important…” She shrugged absently. “No need to get a trip for biscuits…”

“But you hid that…” Buddy said softly. “You hid that from your friends…” Cherry let out a shaky sigh. “Friends don’t hide things from each other…”

“Buddy, I didn’t mean it like that...I just figured that after I left, I’d never see those squares again…” She decided that it wouldn’t be that helpful if she pointed out that it was  _ his _ idea for her to help lead the dance numbers for the Buddy Show and that this was an inevitable thing to happen. “Heck, I thought Marcia left Unova-I sure as heck wasn’t expecting her to see me, let alone recognize me!” Buddy didn’t say anything, though it was clear he was shaken up by the fact she hadn’t indulged him with that information. She sighed deeply and walked over to the man, taking his hands, looking up at the slightly taller man. “Buddy. Look at me…” The brown hair leader looked at her slowly. “Buddy, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hid that from you guys….I just don’t like thinking about that...time…” She admitted softly. “It wasn’t anything I enjoyed, and I wanted out as soon as possible and gone from memory asap…” She bit back the uneasy feeling and the memories of the theater politics and one-upmanship she had to deal with on a daily basis before she escaped. “It wasn’t me, Buddy…There’s not enough Lucid Mist and Hypnos in the world that’d convince me otherwise.” Buddy snorted and Cherry knew that she didn something right as the man pulled her in close and hugged her.

“I don’t doubt that for a second Cherry…I really don’t…” Buddy whispered quietly, reminding Cherry of the time they had tried to help out after Team Plasma and had been laughed out of town; Arceus had she really hurt them that bad? The two hugged tightly for a few minutes before Cherry pulled back and looked up at him with a soft smile, internally promising herself that she wouldn’t let anything like this happen again.

.

* * *

 

.

“A Dance?” Buddy looked at the TV Producer for the Buddy Show, who sighed and pushed up her glasses.

“Valentine’s Day is coming up, it would be appropriate if we advertised a dance. Nothing really says “Let’s all be pals” like the 14th of the second month of the year.” Was the sarcastic retort. “I’m just saying that-”

“I know, I know, but it’s a bit short notice,” Buddy said. “We’d still need to dec-”

“The grunts already covered it….Apparently Buddyizing also includes a course in paper crafting.” 

“Huh,” Buddy said slowly, cleary not expecting that part. “So regardless of my approval, they’ll be having a Valentine’s Day dance?” There was a shrug.

“I’m just the messenger,” Buddy chuckled.

“Well, I’m not going to stop a good idea,” He laughed.

“Good,” The producer said. “I expect you and Ms. Cherry to lead the first dance.” Buddy nodded absently as the producer quickly left before what she said actually clicked.

“Wait- _ WHAT _ ?!”


	10. A Day at the Buddy Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gang from Virbank visit the Buddy Building, thinking they can just storm in, demanding to see one of the Admins.
> 
> Too bad the grunts aren't willing to listen to some squares with no manners.

..

“Hewwo, welcome to the Buddy Building Gents~” The Buddy Grunt at the desk said cheerfully, only to get brushed off by the burling looking men in suits as they headed towards the elevator. “Um, excuse me, we’re in the middle of filming for the latest-” One of the men tossed out a houndoom, who growled in the grunt’s direction. “S-Sorry…” The houndoom was recalled back into its ball as they waiting for the elevator door to open, leaving the poor grunt that was in there with posters for the latest Buddy Event in for a surprise when a group of men entered the elevator and pressed the button for the studio floor, not allowing the poor fella to leave and be stuck in the middle of a rather intimidating people sandwich. Thankfully the group of men didn’t seem interested in harrassing a poor grunt as they barely acknowledged him, leaving the elevator once they hit the level and were allowed to exit. One of the TV Coordinators turned to the sound and frowned as the grunts and their mons were going through the dance routine.

“Sorry pals, private dancing session here,” The Coordinator laughed gently before seeing the unimpressed faces and pursed her lips. “I see you gents aren’t here for dancing or viewing the taping.”

“Where’s Cherry.” It wasn’t a question, more like a demand, and the Coordinator bit back an eyeroll; honestly some people had no manners.

“Not a coherent sentence darling. Gonna to need a repe-” The largest of the group grabbed the Buddy Grunt by the collar and hoisted her up.

“ _ Where’s. Cherry. _ ” He spat before a Thunderbolt struck the ground near him, forcing him to drop the Coordinator.

“My apologies, sir,” A dark haired Buddy Grunt said as his Kirlia bowed slightly, having just thrown the attack that rescued the Coordinator. “But we certainly can’t have any roughhousing right before the show starts~” The group of men frowned and pulled out their pokeballs.

“We ain’t leaving without Cherry.” The Coordinator grunted as she got to her feet before sighing.

“And I promised there wasn’t going to be a mess in the studio this week…” She grumbled before pulling out her key stone from her pocket. “Extremely sorry gentlemen, but if you’re not going to leave,”

“Then we’re going to have to make you leave~” The other grunt said cheerfully.

.

* * *

 

.

“What happened to the-”

“Put a lid on it, Danny.” The TV Coordinator muttered as her Lucario and Mimikyu were helping the other grunts’ pokemon drag the hooligans and their outcold pokemon to the green room and lock the door. Danny held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Whoa man, didn’t mean to rattle your cage, just asking.” The Coordinator sighed and wiped her face.

“These spazs stormed in asking for Ms. Cherry.” Danny made a face. “Exactly...they’re not socs by a long shot; Probably just some zealous fans who thought that being a ragamuffin was the right way to sweep a lady off their feet,” Danny laughed slightly, though he had his doubts that was truly the case. “I’ve got Doc looking in the computer to see if we got names to faces, and a few others checking to see who they’re connected to, see if there’s a boss man and what not…”

“Good…” Danny pushed up the fake glasses he wore in his ‘nice guy’ disguise. “Should I call the guys from garage and get them to help drag these squares to the salon?” The Coordinator shook her head.

“Nah, these fellas maybe vacant, but they sure fight dirty...we were barely able to over power them with numbers and several sleeping moves…A couple grunts had to pull out their dark types,” Danny frowned; even without these mooks trying to storm in and demand seeing Cherry, they certainly weren’t leaving the Buddy Building the way they came in, lest the image of Team Buddy fall apart faster than the burnt backdrop that was resting against the studio wall. “Don’t we have like some of that portable Buddyizing thing or something?” She asked, earning a look. “Like I could send Mimikyu or one of the other’s tiny mons into the vents and drop an aerosol can of Dream Mist in the green room. It’s not like we have a short supply of those cans considering the hair budget.” Danny opened his outh to argue but then closed.

“I mean you’re not wrong…but won’t it mess up the room?” The Coordinator maintained a deadpan glare as she gestured to the studio, where some of the grunts were trying to clean up the damage from the battle to varying degrees of success.

“It’s not like anything else survived.” 


	11. Team Buddy Drabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mini-concepts that wouldn't leave me be ^^

...

“You keep your grubby paws off of her!” Buddy snapped, fighting his restraints, pulling Rosie and Danny along with him as he tried to lunge to his feet, aiming for the copycat-looking square that was flirting with  _ his _ girlfriend. 

“Ow!” Rosie snapped as the back of her head banged into the side of Buddy’s jacket spike. “Buddy!” She hissed as she attempted to right herself as the other brunet; the copycat; random square; Punching Bag?-Buddy wasn’t sure what to call him just yet; turned towards the tied together trio with a bemused smile on his face.

“You know, for a cube who’s at a disadvantage, you really are determined to come over here.” Buddy glared at the man who chuckled.

“You’re the cube messin’ with our pal!” Danny chimed in, leaning along with Buddy, either to help him out or avoid the other spikes on his jacket. “Now back off or Cherry biting your hand off is gonna be the least of your problems!” Cherry looked horrified as Buddy and Rosie stared at Danny. “What? She’d totally do that.” The suited man covered his mouth as he shook his head, in a series of actions that that Buddy himself realized is what he did when he had to maintain his socs persona and somebody did something phenomenally stupid in front of him. Buddy had to blink a few times as the wave of deja vu hit him as the other man chuckled.

“Not surprising to see what’s the same, regardless of universe.” The Team Buddy gang looked between each other before looking at the man, who seemed to be taking way too much pleasure in their stunned expressions, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“W-What?”

.

* * *

 

.

“Helix Damnit Buddy, talk to Cynthia!” Mr. Buddy blinked slowly as the one of the TV Coordinators stopped in his office and opened up with the outburst. “I mean I get it, Sinnoh Champ, lovely lady, Garchomp’s a doll, but come on! I’ve gotten several grunts coming to me telling me that her attempts at “matchmaking”,” She used the air quotes roughly, Buddy guessing that those might have been more clawing the buddyized champion’s eyes out of irritation than the air quotes. “Are making them uncomfortable.” Mr. Buddy chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah, well, that’s certainly a...problem…”

“I tried to get Danny to help and Cynthia somehow set him up on a blind date for next week!” The coordinator threw her hands up in the air. “This is a lawsuit waiting to happen!” Mr. Buddy chuckled and patted her on the back.

“I’ll have a chat with Miss Cynthia about this,” 

“You better. Or else I’m heading into town, finding some 10 year old, give them my ace Pokemon, and then turning them loose on that blonde.” Buddy help back a snort at the hypothetical situation, just nodding and assuring the coordinator that he’d get it fixed up, leading her out. Once she was gone, he shut the door and sighed.

“I hope Fennel and Lusamine have figured out those Wormholes by now…”


	12. Buddy Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside the Buddy Building, the Team Leader finds a trainer by himself and feels a sense of deja vu.

...

“What’s the matter big guy?” The young trainer looked up and saw the Leader of Team Buddy squatting next to him. “The party’s going on for everyone…” The boy looked away and sighed softly.

“I don’t fit in…” The boy whispered softly and Buddy frowned slightly before sitting next to the boy.

“Who said that?” He asked. “I’m fairly certain that anyone could come join the dance….” Buddy rubbed his chin. “Perhaps one of the grunts misheard me again...at least it’s not like the Weedle incident…” he chuckled nervously before stealing a glance at the boy, disappointed when the intended joke didn’t do as well as he hoped. “Kid…?”

“Everybody’s got those cute pokemon; I’d just embarrass them…” Buddy frowned slightly.

“What do you mean?” Buddy asked and the boy held out his pokeball, Buddy seeing the faint outline of the trash bag pokemon, Trubbish. “A Trubbish?” He asked gently.

“I know, I know, it’s stupid.” The trainer mumbled and Buddy’s frown deepened, remembering all too well what happen when he was a fledgling trainer back in the day. Buddy took the pokeball and released the pokemon, much to the surprise of both pokemon and trainer. “What-”

“You and your Trubbish are friends, aren’t you?” Buddy asked seriously.

“W-Well yeah, he’s always been there for me-”

“Then there’s no reason you and him shouldn’t be going the others in the Dance Hall.” Buddy said firmly. “So long as you two are friends and care for each other, ain’t nobody but nobody can tell you otherwise.” The trainer and pokemon looked at the man in awe as the man stood up and adjusted his jacket just a tad too roughly, though the trainer didn’t notice as he looked at his Trubbish.

“W-What do you think, Chewie? Do you want to go dancing?” The pokemon chirped it’s thoughts and took its trainer’s hand, trying to help pull him up. The trainer laughed as he got up and Buddy smiled slightly. “Ok! Ok!” The boy looked at Buddy. “T-Thank you Mr. Buddy! Me and Chewie will definitely go to the party now! Thank you again!” Buddy smiled and waved the two as they rushed into the dancing hall. Once they were gone, his smile dropped as he sighed, looking to the sky, fighting off the memories of when he was younger.

“Soon everybody’ll be friends and nobody’ll ever feel like that again…” He whispered aloud. “Never again…”


	13. Elite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Traitor. The Elite Four. The Valkyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gull - The Flying type Elite Four member  
> Folke - The Dragon type Gym Leader  
> Finding names that are also a play on their designated typing took more time than actually writing this.

“Could you pass me that pile?” Kara asks as she packs her luggage. Gull grabs the folded clothes sitting next to her on the bed and passes it to her roommate.

“So are you excited to see the boys?” Gull asks as she pets the Snubbull resting on her lap. Kara nods, but the concern is clear on her face. “You worried about him?”

Kara sits next to the large roost where Gull’s team is resting, grooming, or, in Hawlucha’s case, playing on the ladders. Birble hops onto Kara’s shoulder and begins tugging at her hair. Kara smiles and scratches his head as her Cubchoo flops over her legs. “That thing shredded his face to ribbons, Gull. Why wouldn’t I be worried?”

Gull rolls her eyes. “He’s alive and kicking. It takes more than a little scratch to take him down. Besides, Pidgeotto does the same thing to my shoulder when I forget to put on my shoulder pad.” She looks down at the puncture scars visible from her shirt’s neckline.

“He went into shock! And even now, Björn says he can barely talk.”

“And the doctors said he’s been skipping therapy. That’s on him, not the dragon.”

“That monster nearly killed him and you’re taking its side?” Kara’s shouting startles Birble, who flies away and hides behind Swellow. 

Gull bristles but keeps her wits about her. “I’m not taking any sides. I’m just saying Sigurd won’t get any better if he ignores his doctors.”

Kara grits her teeth and breathes heavily. She opens her mouth like she wants to shout at Gull for longer, but she sighs and slumps against the roost. “I don’t want to talk about this any more. I just—I just need to see him, okay? Can we leave it at that?”

“Yeah. Be sure to knock some sense in him when you see him though. I can’t trust anyone else to that.”

“Do it yourself. You’ve been doing it sense we were kids anyway.” Gull frowns and fiddles with her key stone. “Gull, is something wrong?”

Gull flops down and rests her head on Kara’s pillow. “I won’t be going home with you. I’m staying here.”

“What?” Kara shouts, in shock this time. Cubchoo looks up at his trainer in concern. “Why not? Do you have to make up some classes or something? What happened?”

“No, nothing like that,” Gull says with a wave of her hand. “Director Ingrid gave the league a recommendation so I can train with them over the summer.”

“Really?” Kara’s eyebrows rise in excitement. “That’s amazing, Gull. Congratulations! I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks. I’m really excited.” Gull turns her face away from Kara. She’s not technically lying, but she doesn’t want Kara to see her tells. She’s not ashamed of what she’s doing and whom she’s training under. It’s just a sensitive topic. She knows that Kara would never even consider understanding. 

Kara frowns and scratches Cubchoo’s fluffy head. “I’m really going to miss you. I know the boys will too. Who else will boss them around?”

Gull scoops Snubbull in her arm and walks over to Kara. She sets her hand down on Kara’s shoulder and then sets it on her other one. “I now grant you the power to boss those idiots around. Wield this power responsibly.”

Kara touches her heart and nods solemnly. “I promise. I’ll only abuse it when it’s really really funny.” Kara grabs Gull and pulls her in a tight hug. “Have fun. I’ll tell the boys that you’re not coming home until you can fly there instead of sail, so you can go home without puking.”

Gull frowns and squeezes Kara tighter until she hears something pop.

***

Delibird goes limp as Flygon’s signal beam blasts into her body. Gull walks onto the arena and picks up the fainted Delibird, cradling him carefully as she takes him to the awaiting Nurse Joy.

“You’re improving,” the large, armored gym leader says as he and Flygon walk toward her. “Maybe someday you’ll actually force me to switch Pokémon.”

“Wow. I feel so motivated.” Gull walks through the cave-like gym. “Truly you are the greatest teacher I’ve ever had, Folke.”

“I just said that you’re improving. I’d say that makes me a pretty good teacher.”

“Well, your bolstering skills could use some improvement.”

Folke shakes his head and laughs. Flygon runs ahead to flop down next to Gull’s team. The small flock eats and rests as they recover from their battles. Folke tosses out the rest of his team so the Nurse Joy on standby can look them over. He sets his hand in between her shoulders and leads her out of the gym. The two walk in silence until they reach Folke’s pet project: the dragon type reserve. The duo walks in and heads toward the breeding wing, dodging breeders, professors, and the occasional Ditto that escaped into the hallways. It takes a little while, but the two finally reach one of pins where baby dragon types play together.

“All right, what’s bothering you?” Folke asks. A Gible nudges against Folke for some head scratches.

“Bothering me? Nothing is bothering me.” A Dratini slithers around her foot and falls asleep. “Why would you even think that?”

Folke frowns and throws an arm over her shoulder. “Come on, Gull. Pidgeotto didn’t last ten minutes during training. Usually you two give me a run for my money. Now, I’ll ask you again. What’s wrong?”

Gull sighs and leans against her mentor. “Classes are starting up soon.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“Class means seeing Kara again. Seeing Kara means a guilt trip over not going back home. Not to mention she’ll probably ask me about my special lessons.”  
Folke nods in understanding. “And you don’t want her to know about our training?”

“I’m not embarrassed by you, please understand that.” Gull’s eyes widen in terror as she placates Folke. “It’s just she wouldn’t get it. At all.”

Folke laughs and squeezes her shoulder. “No I completely understand. It’s just not safe for you to be associated with a dragon sympathizer.”

Gull leans on his side. “I can’t go home.” Folke looks down in concern. “I’m serious. How can I go back now and kill little guys like this?” The Dratini makes a contented sound in its sleep. “How can I go back to my family and tell them I don’t think dragons are bloodthirsty monsters like they taught me?”

Folke and Gull sit down, taking great pains to not wake up the Dratini. Folke hugs her and pulls her close. “Hey, don’t be like that. I’m certain there’s someone you can talk to. Right? They can’t all hate dragon types.”

Gull freezes and thinks for a moment. She has a brief flash of hope before she remembers the accident. She bites her lip as she tries to compose herself. “There is this guy.”

“Nope.” Folke immediately cuts her off. “No boys.”

“Folke, I know the other gym leaders joke about this, but you are aware that you’re not actually my father, right?” Folke huffs, but lets Gull continue. “This guy. It was pretty common knowledge that he was a dragon sympathizer, even before I went to the Valkyrie school.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“I’m not sure. I thought it was weird, so I never thought to ask him.” Gull lightly pets the Dratini. “Remember, I didn’t give dragons a second thought until I met outsiders at the school and I didn’t really like them until we started working together.”

It’s hard to see his expression from under his beard, but Gull can tell that there’s a smug grin on his face. “I just have that affect on people.”

Gull elbows his side before continuing. “Honestly, I thought that I might be able to talk to him about this stuff, but that’s impossible now.”

“Wait, is this the friend that was attacked?” Gull looks up at Folke in confusion. “I heard you and Kara talking over the video phone the other day. You’re not as quiet as you think you are. The boy was attacked by a dragon type, right?”

“A Haxorous,” Gull says. “The attack happened a couple of months ago, but I thought that maybe he could still be objective about it. That he wouldn’t assume all dragons are bad because one attacked him.” Folke looks down at her with the flattest expression she’s ever seen. “I know. It was a stupid assumption. I guess I was just holding onto the hope that someone might understand what I was going through.”

“I take it your phone call proved otherwise?”

Gull starts speaking, wincing when her voice cracks. “He wants to kill it. He and Kara and Björn want it dead and they want to be the ones to do it.”

“Who’s B—never mind. That’s not important right now.” Folke grabs Gull’s shoulders and twists her to face him. “Gull, I honestly don’t know what I can say to make things better for you. I know you still love your family, your friends, and your island. It’s clear that’s where your heart is.”

“That’s not true anymore,” Gull says.

“You wouldn’t be this upset if you cut all ties with your home,” Folke says. “It’s never going to be a clean cut. It’s not that easy as long as you have happy memories from there.” Folke gives Gull a smile. “But I want you to know, you always have a place here. Doors are always open at the gym.”

Gull lets out a shuddering, breathy laugh. After furiously wiping her eyes, she throws herself at Folke and wraps him in a tight hug. Folke squeezes her close and tucks her head under his chin. The two sit there for a little while, until Folke pats her on the back and tells her that they should get back to the gym. He raises an eyebrow when he feels Gull shake her head.

“Nope. Can’t move. I’m being held prisoner.” Folke looks down at her ankle and bites back a laugh when he sees the Dratini wrapped around Gull’s leg.

“At this rate, that thing is going to imprint on you,” Folke says with a sigh. “There’s no way that we’re going to be able to release it into the wild.” He sounds irritated, but his heart absolutely melts at the sight of the Gull petting the Dratini, which makes content little chirps in its sleep.

***

The wind strikes against Folke’s face, stinging with windburn. The snow melts through his clothes as he kneels on the ground. Some Team Berserk grunts hold him down, preventing him from moving, as though he still had the energy to do so. Folke screams as he tries to break free and futilely rush the two people standing above his fainted Salamence. He risks a glance back at the dragon type reserve and nearly breaks down when he sees the Team Berserk forces attacking the building. Folke turns back to the two intimidating figures and continues fighting against his captors when he sees the man approaching Salamence with his Ursaring.

“Stay away from her!” Folke cries out. His throat burns from where the grunts struck him.

The man shifts Salamence’s head with his foot, exposing the soft parts of her neck. The Ursaring draws its paw back, preparing to bring its claws down on Salamence. Despite the pain coursing through his body, Folke struggles against the grunts, trying to save his friend. He never stops fighting against the grunts, but he can’t help but clench his eyes shut in preparation for the worst. 

Suddenly, the wind blows past his face and he hears a familiar screech in front of him. With a large grin beneath his beard, Folke opens his eyes to see a large Pidgeot swiping her talons at the man. The crowd of grunts separates, allowing an armored woman to approach as the Berserk admins try to evade the Pidgeot’s fury. 

“Really, Folke? You couldn’t handle these two?” Gull asks as she takes long strides toward him.

Folke smiles at Gull as Pidgeot swoops around and lands on her extended arm. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, little girl?”

The two Team Berserk admins stare at Gull with interesting expressions on their faces. Even though he was just attacked by a Pidgeot, the man looks more shaken at Gull’s appearance. His mouth is agape, as though he’s seen a ghost. The woman is another story altogether. Her face is speckled with red splotches as she seethes with rage. Now that Folke takes a better look at her, the woman’s outfit is very similar to the armor that Gull wears.

“Is this your friend from school?” Folke asks as Gull pulls him away from the grunts.

“The school?” Gull laughs. “I knew Björn and Kara back when I lived on the island. I used to beat these two up when we were kids, along with another kid.” She looks over them appraisingly and flexes her arm. “Probably still could.”

Björn nods easily, not even attempting to defend himself. Kara on the other hand snarls and rushes toward Gull, arm drawn back. “How dare you show your face around here? You traitor!”

Kara swings her arm forward in an attempt to punch Gull. Unfortunately for her, Gull sidesteps away and digs her fist in between Kara’s shoulder blades. Kara falls into the snow at Gull’s feet, struggling to get up as fast as possible.

“Why are you asking why I would show up here?” Gull asks, with a carefully sculpted smile on her face. “I happen to live in this region, unlike you. What gives you the right to come here and attack my people?”

Björn snorts and starts approaching Gull. “Your people? What about us? Your family? They were heartbroken when you abandoned Team Berserk.”

“You’d think that they’d be proud that their daughter became a member of the Elite Four,” Gull mumbles. The corners of her mouth quickly twitch into a frown.

Folke stumbles forward, hissing as his leg throbs at the pressure. He drops his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t let them get to you, little girl.”

“Please,” she sneers, casting an eye at Björn, “like I’d let this little Teddiursa mess with me.”

Björn falters for a moment at the description, but immediately stands up straight and scowls. “We aren’t kids anymore, Gull. You’re not as intimidating as you think you are.” A smirk slowly creeps onto Gull’s face as she walks toward Björn, shamelessly invading his personal space. Folke almost feels bad for the boy. Björn tries to stand up straight and stare her down, but Gull is still a head taller than him and significantly more stubborn. The second he falters, Gull sneers and sharply turns away from Björn.

A crash at the reserve catches Folke and Gull’s attention. The Berserk grunts have started breaking through the large doors and windows at the entrance of the building. The two league members share a concerned glance. Both know that if they wait any longer, the grunts will start flooding into the center.

“Got any plans, old man?” Gull whispers. Her eyes flick between the reserve and the two admins as they recollect themselves.

Folke shakes his head and winces. “My team is out of commission. I’m not too far behind them. You have any ideas?”

Gull sighs and pulls a pokeball from her pocket. With a flash of red, her Dragonite emerges beside them. Folke returns his attention to Gull, taking a moment to feel a flash of pride when looking at what Gull would’ve been without his influence. 

“Dragonite won’t last long against these two,” Gull mumbles. “They’ve trained too long for this. Take her and go get help.”

“What are you going to do?”

Gull pulls another pokeball out. “I’ll hold them off as long as I can.”

Folke shakes his head. “I’m not going to leave you behind. You can’t hold all these people off by yourself.”

“Of course I can’t, but what are you going to do? Glare at them? You’re hurt and your team is completely fainted. I’ll do what I can over here.” Gull gives him a weak smile. “Just send reinforcements quickly. Hopefully the breeders have started evacuating by now.”

Folke looks over Gull’s shoulder, watching as the two admins have an intense, hushed conversation, their eyes never leaving the Dragonite. Kara calls out a   
Beartic, which snarls next to the Ursaing. Folke returns his attention back to Gull and clamps his hand over her arm.

“Kick their butts,” he says before getting on Dragonite’s back. 

“Naturally.” Gull turns back to the two admins, calling out her Peredive to join her Pidgeot.

With a powerful flap of her wings, Dragonite flies into the air, bringing Folke along for the ride. He refuses to take his eyes off of Gull as she and the admins square off for a battle. The last thing Folke sees before the group leaves his field of vision is the bright flash of multicolored light around Pidgeot. 

Yveltal, let their demise be merciful.


	14. Berserk: Migraines and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champion and the leader of Team Berserk having a bonding moment together when Sigurd is bed bound.

...

“Ngh.” Sigurd sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, the spots in his gaze flickering and the throbbing around his temples signaled that another migraine was coming. He groaned as he winced before a cool cloth covered his eyes.

“Relax, I got you covered.” The voice of the region’s newest champion, Amund, gave Sigurd a reason to allow his muscles to stop tensing. Sigurd sighed again as Amund adjusted the cloth. “These happen often? The migraines I mean.” Sigurd made what might have been a vague attempt at a shrug as he heard a chair scoot next to his cot, meaning the champion was planning on staying a while. Sigurd would’ve rolled his eyes, but the stabbing pain said otherwise. Sigurd pressed the cloth against his face, hoping the pressure and cold would help him.

“More or less.” He admitted. “They’ve happened on and off since….” He paled slightly and Amund made a simple hum sound; he seemed to know exactly what he meant.

“I see…do you take anything for it?”

“Does having an ice attack blast me count?” The groan from the champ was obvious he didn’t see the benefits. “Why are you even concerned anyways?”

“Well, you’re a friend, Sigurd.” The Champion said, shuffling through his bag for something. “I mean, sure, we didn’t get off on the right foot,”

“That’s a nice way of saying I tried to kill you.”

“But we still worked together and saved the region from a permanent winter.” Amund finished. “And Neptune likes you, so that’s something.” Sigurd took off the cloth and propped himself up, staring in disbelief at the blond, despite the throbbing in his head. “What?”

“You are calling him after a Poke-Roman God?”

“He seemed to like it.” Sigurd groaned loudly and flopped back onto the bed putting the cloth back on his face, confusing the boy further. “What? Is that bad?”

“Do you not know anything about the region?”

“You mean other than what the professor told me? Well...no...I had just moved to the region when you guys showed up, admittedly.” Sigurd made a small noise of confusion. “My mother is from there, but she moved to warmer weather when she was pregnant with me…” Amund chuckled nervously. “But she wanted me to start my journey here so we moved here first chance we got…Dad’s a little miffed I couldn’t at least get my Kalosian starter…”

“Kalos?”

“Oh yeah! We lived right off the coast, about an hour from Geosenge Town…” Sigurd raised an eyebrow at the nervous tone at the end of Amund’s voice as he said the town’s name. “B-but we now live here!” Sigurd let out a small hum as Amund took the cloth and replaced it with another colder cloth, placing the old cloth on an ice type he had captured.

“I’ve heard things about Kalos…”Sigurd said carefully. “Supposedly it’s bright all the time…”

“Oh! Lumiose City is like that!” Amund laughed. “The Tower that allows all the shows and stuff to get broadcasted to everybody’s there...and I think the Champion’s there too…” Amund leaned back as he thought about that. “You know they have a new champion too...somebody about our age…”

“No kidding.” Sigurd mumbled.

“Yeah…they took down Team Flare and stopped them from firing the old Azoth weapon…”

“Huh?”

“Oh! Azoth, you know the Old Kingdom? Come on, there’s been like 60 movies about it!” Sigurd took off the cloth and with a deadpan look, pointed at the patch that covered his scars.

“In case you forgot, I’ve been spending the past few years trying to fulfill the prophecy involving Team Berserk.” Amund went bright red as he chuckled nervously.

“S-Sorry Sigurd.” Sigurd grunted as he placed the cloth back on his face.

“Well, go on?”

“U-Uh w-what?”

“Azoth, old farts, start talking about it.” Amund was dumbfounded for a moment before he rubbed the back of his, both shocked and elated that the Berserk Leader actually wanted to have him keep talking. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere for another hour or so.”

“If I tell you about that, then you have to explain the Poke-Romans.” Sigurd scoffed.

“There’s hardly anything of value to discuss, but fine, whatever. But you first.” Amund snickered before relaying the stories of Kalos to the Poke-Viking while the leader recovered.


	15. Buddyized Cynthia Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles involving the fabulously extra (imo) Buddyized Champion of Sinnoh.
> 
> Spoilers for "What If I Made a Pokemon Game?"

....

“What the…” Lucina said slowly as she stared at the woman in what appeared to be a black shift as she cooed a large pink wyvern looking creature. The woman in the shift turned to see Lucina and looked her up and down, making the future witness very uncomfortable.

“Oh my~” She said sweetly. “What a cutie patootie…I didn’t know that this universe had such good lookers.” Lucina felt her face flush as she tried to keep her decorum about her.

“W-Who are you?” Lucina managed out. “A-Are you lost?”

“Oh Garchomp sweetie, they’re so forward and chivalrous~” The pink wyvern gave Lucina a look that seemed to scream ‘she is  _ always _ this extra’ as the blonde leaned against the beast before turning to Lucina. “Perhaps you can direct me to where the Ylisse castle is?” Lucina frowned slightly as her grip on the family’s falchion tightened.

“May I ask what business you have with my fa-the King?” Lucina caught herself and the blonde didn’t seem to catch it as she sighed dramatically.

“Oh, I have to talk to him about something silly because my boss is faaar too busy to do it himself.” She explained, fanning herself, Lucina noting the strange bracelet around her gloved wrist. It held a gem that she had never before but before she could ask, the blonde came over and wrapped an arm around her, startling her. “But perhaps you could be a doll and lead me there~” She batted her eyelashes at Lucina, who understandably had no clue how to react to something like this, and the woman’s creature didn’t seem to be wanting to attack, merely letting out an annoyed grumble as it shook its head. “Oh shushy Garchomp, I don’t see you providing directions.” She looked back at Lucina and chuckled. “Garchomp’s just being a grouch because I forgot to grab extra poffins before we left.”

“I see.” Lucina nodded, not having a clue what poffins were, but figured they were some wyvern treat, considering the irritated look the beast gave the blonde. “Well, I do know where the King is, but-” Lucina got pulled into a hug.

“Oh Marvelous~!” The blonde sang happily as she swayed the both of them around. “Oh this will be wonderful~! This will so much easier than trusting the boss’s Torchic scratch~” Lucina mentally wondered how she got herself into this as she swore that she saw the beast shrug at her.

.

* * *

 

.

“What eating at you darling?” Cynthia asked as she spotted the Ultra Recon Squad member sitting on the ground, her Diglett nuzzling against her. The red head sighed and looked up at Cynthia as the champ sat next to her.

“I miss one of my friends in one of the dimensions I visited before coming here, Miss Cynthia...She was really nice, but I can’t really...visit her again…” Cynthia raised an eyebrow. 

“Why not Zossie?!”

“Well, her dimension is prehistoric and there’d be some really bad consequences if we all just showed up out of the blue.” Zossie admitted sheepishly and Cynthia made a face. “I-I mean she was already confused and shocked when we first met.” Zossie giggled at the memory before explaining what happened to Cynthia, who by the end of it was giggling like a schoolgirl as well. After a few moments, the older woman finally spoke.

“Oh Zossie, I certainly understand your concern; last thing we need is to rattle their cages and send everyone into a tizzy!” Cynthia chuckled. “But, perhaps we can work around that?” Zossie looked at her in confusion. “Perhaps we can invite your friend to come stay with us? After all, I’m most certain that everybody here would love to meet all the interesting people you’ve met, and I’m sure the doc would love to have some more practice in the beehive department, but you most certainly didn’t hear that from me.” Zossie giggled as Cynthia nudged her playfully.

“I suppose you got a point Ms. Cynthia...I think I might have to ask the boss about it first, you know, so he doesn’t have a surprise Minccino to the face!” That sent Cynthia and Zossie rolling with laughter as the Diglett avoided the heeled shoes that were kicking as the girls laughed at the mental image.

.

* * *

 

.

“Cynthia.”

“Yes Ms. Coordinator?” Cynthia sheepishly batted her eyelashes as the Buddy grunt crossed her arms.

“Why do you have  _ that _ much ice cream with you?” Cynthia turned to the tote she was carrying, as if she didn’t know she was carrying several tubs of the treats.

“If I say it’s for the break room, will you let me get away with it?” The Coordinator sighed, clearly not buying it. “Oh come on, they were having a Iced Cream sale! I couldn’t let it slip by me.” She pouted and gave the “look” to the Coordinator, who just sighed.

“I better not hear that you went to the infirmary for a brain freeze.” Was the mumbled remark as the Coordinator turned and left, leaving the Sinnoh Champ to giddly rush her treats to her dorm, stopping to leave two tubs in the breakroom freezer.

After all, it’s best to share the goods with friends, right?


	16. Meeting the Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco runs an errand for his mentor and ends up meeting the Professor of the region.

...

“Can I help you kid?” Laurel muttered as she sipped at her expresso, wondering if she should keep the lab hours others like Oak and Cypress or Acacia did. It was a quarter to four in the morning after all. The brunet turned, as if he wasn’t actually expecting somebody coherent. “The library is in Alexandria; this is just where you can see dead things and get your starter before your journey.” The reaction was an unimpressed glare.

“I know that,” He muttered. “I’m looking for the professor so I can get the starter.”

“Tada.” Laurel  snarked before knocking back her drink. “Awfully early to go on your journey,”

“Running an errand.” Laurel blinked slowly before nodded.

“That Sakaki kid?” There was an eye roll but a nod as Laurel shuffled to her main computer. “Lemme just make sure the paperwork is all here; the Elite Four throw fits if it’s all not dotted and what not.” She typed at the computer, absently humming as the computer loaded slowly. The brunet raised an eyebrow.

“I know that song.” He said slowly and Laurel returned the eyebrow raise with one of her own as the teen tried to remember the title, snapping his fingers and confusing the pokemon that were nestling in the lab.

“It’s  _ Con Te Partiro _ .” She said simply. “Also known as Time to Say Goodbye.”

“I knew that,” The teen scoffed angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Old people sing it during funerals and crap like that.” Laurel gave the boy a lidded look and her Chireon tapped its hooves just close enough to the boy to remind him that he was still human and really shouldn’t be a loud mouth. The teen glared at the pokemon and Laurel rolled her eyes.

“It maybe old, but it’s a classic for a reason.” She noted as she signed into the computer and skimmed through the emails and starred documents. “Rather ironically it was the song playing on the ship when I left Floren.” This grabbed the boy’s attention.

“You’re not from here?”

“No.”

“But you’re the professor.”

“I know.” The boy blinked, obviously confused and Laurel bit back a snort. “It’s not a requirement for the professors of a region to be from that originally. It’s just tradition and so long as I do my job it’s fine.” She found the email and pulled it up. “Are you considering becoming a professor?” The teen laughed harshly.

“Are you serious?! Hardly! I’m going to be the strongest-”

“Trainer out there, beat the champion, the elite and all that. Yeah. Totally haven’t heard  _ that _ line before.” The teen’s face went red as Laurel frowned. “Huh.”

“What?!”

“Looks like your guardian forgot to send the fee.” The teen groaned loudly and threw his hands up in the air. “It’s no big deal, there’s an ATM at the mart and you can cash out there.” She shrugged. “I’ll still be here and the other two trainers won’t be here till 8:30 at the earliest.” The boy raised an eyebrow.

“Other. Trainers.”

“Yes, there’s others trying to be the very best like no one else was.”

“You’re not funny.” Laurel chuckled as she went back to the computer and doubled checked her emails. After several minutes, the boy spoke up again. “You came from Floren…”

“Yeap.”

“Did you…” He paused before continuing. “Did you happen to know a man by the name of Antonio-” The boy didn’t finish as Laurel laughed.

“That dolt? Of course I did, I trained with him. Him and another girl, Gloria…” Laurel mused before chuckling. “I assume you want blackmail on the man?”

“What? Of course not  _ predente! _ ” 

“Alright, alright, no need to get your shorts in a knot.” She chuckled. 

“Besides, he’s an Elite 4 member, not some weakling profess-OW!!” The final form of the Grecian Grass Starter ‘accidently’ stepped onto the boy’s foot while the final form of the water starter, Circeon, had nestled behind the boy, so when he stumbled back, he tripped over the pokemon. Laurel sighed and wiped her face as she got up; it was far too early for these shenanigans.

“That’s enough you two.” The two pokemon feigned innocence as Laurel offered up her hand, which got ignored as the teen got up, grumbling. “The Primabucks down the street is open if you want to get something before heading to the mart to get your cash.”

“Whatever.” He snarled before he hurried out, muttering about his boss and Laurel sighed, being reminded of her trainer years. She sighed and shook her head before looking at her pokemon.

“At least promise to not do that  in front of the other two. I know he’s an ass, but we do have to keep some semblances of responsibility.”


	17. Aesthete Part 1: No One Cares About Your Drama, Fernando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish is a rookie Trainer of the Antova (Italy) region, just trying to enjoy her gym journey. She definitely didn't want to get involved with a group of art-loving vandals who are turning the region into their personal canvas in the name of artistic re-invigoration. Apparently, fate had other plans and after a run-way run-in with one of Team Esteta's admins, she finds herself infiltrating their castle base in hopes of finding a solution.

It was only after Trish found herself infiltrating an enemy stronghold that the thought came to her that she should probably just have called the police. Honestly, she didn't really have a reason to be here- and going to the law enforcement was something that logically came before going mission impossible on a criminal organization's secret castle base.   
However after seeing Team Esteta turn a whole town into a free-range statue garden and hijack a fashion show with minimal resistance Trish hadn't really thought about reasonable solutions  
She probably would have thought of a plan if she had.  
She was heading for the tall spire that appeared to be the main building. However, had no idea what she was going to do if or when she actually got there. Scold their boss? Beat him in a pokemon battle?? Cry until he felt bad enough to stop doing crimes???  
It was something Trish had thought would come to her mind on the way here but alas- she was still at a complete loss for any good sounding ideas. She let out an extended sigh, then jumped slightly when she felt a nudge against her hand.  
"Oh- I'm fine Blue!"  
Bluebell the Mistallion huffed slightly as Trish rubbed his head. His hoofsteps splashed against the surface of canal Trish was creeping along, not sinking into the water below. Her friendly contact turned into a slowing gesture as they neared the corner of the seemingly endless wall that ran along the shady waterway. After a moment they continued on.  
The narrow strip of stone the straddled the canal was interrupted by a bridge which took over its width, making the cool artificial river the only way under.  
"Uff. Guess you gotta give me a boost buddy-"  
She began hoisting herself onto the horse-like pokemon when his ears perked. Pausing with one leg over his back Trish heard what had piqued his interest. There was a pair of voices approaching.  
Frantically the trainer clambered up onto Bluebell's back urging him forward. At first, he began stepping lightly forward on the water's surface but he was painfully slow and the voices were quickly approaching.  
"Swim!" She hissed.  
He glanced back at her looking surprise but with slight encouragement he sank into the water, using his fishlike tail to silently speed forward. Trish grimaced as the cold water went rose up her legs but kept quiet.  
Bluebell finally reached the bottom of the bridge, Trish ducking to not bump her head on its arch. The pair froze as the sound of footsteps stopped overhead.  
"Um- Did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"I thought I heard something moving along the canal. You didn't?"  
"Nope. Just water."  
The two voices paused for a moment- obviously checking for interlopers.  
Time seemed to stand still for the pokemon and human pair hiding under the bridge.  
"Yeah. I don't see anything. You probably just imagined it."  
"Huh."  
A huge weight was lifted off of Trish's shoulders  
Then the first voice spoke again.  
"Oh I just remembered- Did you hear about what happened with Elena?"  
"Aw man- what's she up to this time?"  
"Okay so-"  
Trish shrieked internally and slumped against Bluebell. Looked like she was in for the long haul. She tucked up her legs and hoped the water didn't give her hypothermia.


	18. Legends of the Hidden Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone call for a mysterious temple? No? Well, here's one anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is what happens when you watch Atlantis and the Sun Warrior episode of Avatar too close together. Though, given Buddy's most recent video, an AU seems pretty fitting.  
> Pen belongs to Toge  
> Kerberos belongs to Gears

Pen clutches the flashlight in her hands tight enough to make her fingers feel numb. Golett follows at her heels, occasionally wandering off to look at something new and interesting. The mosaics on the wall depict warriors and their Pokémon fighting in intense battles, far more brutal than anything that she’s ever seen before. A woman with a trident and a net fighting alongside her Clawitzer. A man riding in a chariot that’s pulled by his Zebstrika and Rapidash, A group of warriors standing aboard a ship, a Huntail and Gorebyss intertwined beneath the waves. She can’t deny that the craftsmanship is amazing, but they certainly show how…intense the culture can be.

She’s been here a week but she still can’t believe that there is a thriving culture in the ruined city. When she and Laurel joined several other professors on the expedition so some previously inaccessible ruins, they never expected to find a thriving society living underground. Some recent seismic activity caused some rocks to fall into some deep hidden caverns. When crews went to investigate the damage, they uncovered some undiscovered some Pokéroman artifacts. Professors from several regions came together to explore the newly opened tunnels. Laurel dropped everything when she was invited to come investigate and Pen eagerly followed. With bags full of gear, the group of researchers descended into the caverns. The tunnels were tight, barely giving the group enough room to move in a single file line. After years of working with Laurel, Pen was able to keep any feelings of claustrophobia at bay, so she kept an eye on some of the other professors’ younger and more nervous assistants. 

Pen isn’t sure how long the group was walking when they started stepping on leaves. After the tunnels opened into a wider space, one of the assistants pulled a dead leaf from the bottom of his shoe. The entire group was astounded when they saw it. They were hundreds of miles underground. There was no logical reason for this leaf to be in a tunnel that no human had passed through for hundreds, if not thousands, of years. 

Their questions were answered when they found the ruined city. In the middle of a large trench, five stone pillars stood, each holding Pokéroman ruins. The ceiling of the cave stretched so far that Pen couldn’t even see the top. Dawn and dusk stones lined the walls of the cave, casting light on the city. The researchers took turns flying over to the ruins, marveling at how well the architecture managed to survive for this long.

They didn’t get to explore for long before they were taken into custody by armored guards and brought to the feet of the senate.

Fortunately, the leader of the city, a man named Julius, was sympathetic to the research group. Or at the very least, they weren’t imprisoned for being a group of outsiders and are allowed to continue researching the Pokéroman culture in the city. Some of the professors are still talking with the praetors about what happens when they leave the city, but at the very least they can explore to their heart’s content.

Pen decided that to take advantage of this in order to explore a cliff-side temple. It’s certainly much larger than she first expected. The halls are filled with branching paths, several of which look disconcertedly familiar. Every now and then, a Lycanroc passes her in the halls. They don’t try to attack her, despite her protective Golett’s best efforts. Instead, they turn and run away from her, their howls echoing through the halls. At the end of the hall, she pauses, looking at the mosaic at the branching path.

“Uh, Golett?” Pen says, her voice sounding too loud in the silent ruins. “Did we go left or right at the mosaic of Vaticanine and Impereagle battling?”

Golett looks left and right, trying to remember which way they went last time. After looking for a moment, Golett eagerly points to the right. 

“Thanks, Golett,” Pen says, patting her friend’s head. The two turn and walk to the left. The hall is fairly similar to the other ones until they reach the other side, where a small doorway is carved into the wall. Pen hesitates at the threshold. She hadn’t seen a door since she entered the temple. What could possibly be on the other side? Golett doesn’t share her concerns, happily waddling through the doorway. Pen sets aside her concern and follows Golett.

At some point, Pen is certain that the city will stop surprising her, but now is not the time. When she walks through the door, her feet stop hitting ancient stone tiles and instead sink into soft grass. The room is filled with large plants and sweet smelling flowers. Pen can hear water running somewhere in the room, but she can’t see the source through the foliage. She stifles a laugh when she sees Golett struggling to get around a particularly large fern, shoving its leaves like it became their personal enemy.

“Come on little guy,” she says, guiding Golett away from the villainous plant. “Let’s take a look around.”

When she gets past the initial thick foliage, Pen sees a large grassy space surrounding a fountain. A Spoink and a Tepig are perched on the ledge trying to get a drink of water. A small group of baby Pokémon scurries across the grass. She’s unfamiliar with the species, though it looks like they’re two different variants.

“Awwww, aren’t you cute,” Pen says, pulling out her pokedex. Pebblet huh? She vaguely recalls Laurel telling her about them before. Though she made them sound much more aggressive than they’re acting. Pen crouches down and pulls some crackers from her bag. A Pebblet with dark brown scruff walks up and sniffs at the food.

A sudden snort behind her startles Pen enough to drop the crackers. The Pebblet grabs the pile in its mouth and hides in the thick ferns. Looking around, Pen sees that the Pokémon that were milling about the green space have also fled into the plants. Golett rushes up to her and helps her to stand up. When she turns around, Pen comes face to face with a large snout with long metal prongs that line its face. She immediately backs up as the giant Pokémon lets out a squeal and charges at her. 

Golett and Pen rush into plants and hide behind a small tree. She pulls her pokedex back out and looks up what’s attacking her. Peaking from behind the tree, she scans it without giving away her location. Mudtruff. So that’s what it looks like. Laurel has definitely told stories about an acquaintance that would regularly aggravate one. Though this one seems much bigger than what the description says. 

“Okay, looks like it might take a bit of force to get out of here,” she mumbles, recalling Golett and throwing out Kerberos. “You ready?” Kerberos barks and wags his tail in excitement. “Alright! Let’s do thi—.” Pen shouts as an invisible force pulls her from behind the tree.

Pen collapses in the grassy area, losing her glasses during her flight. Kerberos walks up to her, dropping her glasses by her hand. Pen thanks Kerberos and scratches his ears, earning a lick in response. Getting back to her feet, Pen sees that a Grumpig has come to assist the Mudtruff. Kerberos jumps in front of her, the beginnings of a flamethrower flickering out of the corner of his mouth. The Mudtruff bows its head, preparing to charge at Kerberos-

–only to freeze when a Plusle jumps in front of it. Wait, what?

“What do you think you’re doing?” a boisterous voice shouts. Pen has to stand on her toes to peek around the Mudtruff, but even then she can only see a mass of red hair at first. The Mudtruff and Grumpig move aside, letting the large man through. “What are you doing? No one’s taking the test today.”

“Brutus?” Pen says. “What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” he says, not taking his eye off the Mudtruff.

Pen walks up to Brutus, Mudtruff looking at her with interest. “I saw the entrance to the temple a couple days ago, so I thought I’d come and look around.” She holds her hand out to the Mudtruff, who sniffs it. “Please tell me I didn’t just spit on your culture by coming in here.”

Brutus laughs and pats Pen’s back with gusto. “Don’t worry. You’re not the first person to sneak in here. It’s why we have the security system.” Brutus turns to the doorway, where a pack of Lycanrocs is gathered. “I’ve got her guys! Thanks for your help.” The Lycanrocs bark and walk off.

“Are those yours?” Pen asks.

Brutus shakes his head. “No, they live in the temple. They just come and get me when someone who’s not taking the test wanders in here. They’ll also come and tell me if there’s an emergency and I need to get a test taker out of here.”

Pen starts when something jumps onto her arm, but she relaxes when she sees that it’s just Plusle. She grabs Plusle and helps her reach Brutus’s shoulder. “So what’s this test?”

Brutus jerks his head toward the door and starts walking that way. Pen has to jog to keep up with his long strides. “When someone wants to join the praetors, they have to enter the temple and beat the representatives of our patron legendries.”

The two turn into the hallway. “I assume the Mudtruff is one of those representatives?”

Brutus nods as Plusle uses flash to light up the temple. “Yeah. She’s called the Fury of Impereagle. I think it’s pretty clear why we call her that.”

As she walks, Pen sets her flashlight in her bag. “She is a bit aggressive. She seemed to like you though.”

Brutus laughs and clamps a hand on her shoulder. “She’s like that with everyone that can beat her. She’s the same with Nero and Sophia. Especially Sophia.” The way that he smiles makes Pen think the affection isn’t quite mutual.

“Wait, you’re a praetor?” Pen racks her brain, trying to remember if Brutus ever mentioned that. It seems like a pretty big think to not mention.

Brutus turns at a junction without a second of hesitation, completely unfazed by the maze-like structure of the temple. “Yeah, I became a praetor the same year as Nero and Sophia. I usually sit near the back of the senate, so I’m not surprised you didn’t see me when you arrived. But I am quite the celebrity in the city.” A wide, proud grin spreads over Brutus’s face. “Impressed?”

“Very,” Pen says, genuinely. Brutus coughs and rubs the back of his head, suddenly sheepish at her immediate response. “So do you know what all these pictures are?”

Brutus nods and waves his hand toward the wall. “Some of them are legends. Some of them show heroes from the past and historical battles. A couple even show gladiator battles.”

“So all of them tell some kind of story?”

“Yeah. If you want, I can ask Sophia to come and explain them.”

Pen looks at him in confusion. “You don’t know them?”

“I mean, yeah, I do, but—.”

“Then why can’t you tell me?”

“Wouldn’t you want someone like Sophia to tell you them? She knows way more about this stuff than I do. Wouldn’t that be better for your research?”

Pen toys with her glasses as she thinks about how to phrase this. “Everything Sophia knows I can find out by spending enough time in the library. But hearing how someone like you tells the stories is also important to our research. So, I’d love to hear your version of the stories.”

“Huh, well uh—,” Brutus stares straight ahead as Plusle laughs at him, “if it helps with your research, then yeah! I’ll tell you about these mosaics.”

Pen smiles and digs through her bag until she finds her recorder. She presses the button and brings the mic to her mouth. “Log thirty-seven of the Solace Cave expedition. Record by Penelope—.”

“Wait, we’re starting now?” Brutus shouts.

“Yes. Now shh. You’ll get your turn in a second.” Pen bites back a grin as Brutus scrambles to pick an image on the walls to explain to her, Plusle and Kerberos snickering all the while.


	19. What Happened Afterwards....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Spoilers for the post-credits scene of "What If I Had a Pokemon Game?", here's an idea for what happened to Dulse, preluding to the return of Team Buddy

....

“Good morning!” Hau sang as he heard the shuffling of footsteps into the kitchen. “You’re in luck! I think I’ve finally nailed the recipe!” The purple haired man nodded tiredly as Hau’s Raichu floated over and made at what first seemed to be a curious chirp, but for Hau, it was the mon explaining that it was another rough night for the recon officer. Hau sighed softly; he was excited to see the Ultra Recon member again, man he certainly he had a lot of questions in regards to his hometown and the UB he gave them to research, but judging from the fact that the officer washed up ashore and was having nightmares almost nightly, it seemed that Dulse’s visit wasn’t intended. Hau flipped the pancake he was working on to a plate and the raichu cooed and took the plate to the man.

“Thank you…” Dulse managed out softly as the pokemon sat next to him, nuzzling him in an attempt to comfort. Dulse managed out a soft smile as he pet the pokemon behind the ears as Hau got his stack of pancakes and sat across from the man.

“So, what do you have planned today?” Hau offered up and Dulse sighed softly.

“I do not...know exactly.” He said slowly. “Admittedly what equipment I have is still rebooting after my...fall.” Hau nodded slowly as Dulse trailed off, wiping his face. 

“Well, I’ve got a few challengers for my trial today, and I’ve got to pick up my cousin from the ferry and drop her off at Hala’s,” Dulse looked surprised and Hau chuckled. “Yeah, that was the same face I got when I told Elios and Selene….but yeah, I have a cousin...she lives in Unova and my aunt’s sending her here to “make some friends” and what not…” Dulse pursed his lips, the voice of Zossie echoing in his mind before Hau’s snort snapped him out of it. “Wonder if she’s a big of a snot as she was when we were little…”

“Huh?”

“She’s a bit of a know it all,” Hau explained casually. “I mean she means well, sometimes, but most of the time she thinks she knows what’s best and doesn’t think that nobody would want to hear it.”

“I see…” Dulse said slowly as Hau finished his breakfast as turned his attention to a package he got the other night.

“Yeah, she’ll probably tell you how to “properly” use items or something.” Hau chuckled before looking at the item he got. Dulse and him stared at the large Alolan bowling shirt as the raichu let out a disgusted chirp.

“Um...that is….different.” Dulse said carefully. 

“This thing is way too big for me…” Hau said slowly as he set it down and sighed, shaking his head. “Man, Guzma’s gotten weirder…” Dulse frowned slightly and Hau chuckled. “He’s actually been behaving the past two or so years. He’s been helping with some new salon thing over near the Battle Tree….admittedly he’s been kinda weird, but it’s not like Guzma to not be weird…”

“I...suppose so…” Hau looked at the clock and made a face.

“I better get going….feel free to take this if you want! Come on Raichu!” The Raichu took one look at Dulse, who forced a smile and nodded, letting the pokemon know he’d be ok. “Oh! I think Lillie or Gladion are free today!” Dulse felt a smile tug at his lips

“I will keep that in mind, thank you Hau….” The trial captain raced out of the door followed by his pokemon. Once the two were gone, Dulse’s face fell again as he thought about his situation. He wiped his face and tried to steady himself before he grabbed the plates and cleaned the dishes; despite the fact that Hau was vocal about the fact that he didn’t have to do anything in return, Dulse felt like he should at least be doing something. At least doing the dishes allowed Dulse to focus and methodically think through his swarming and stormy thoughts. The universe Zossie had gone to, universe B6-99Y, didn’t seem as dangerous as the one Phyco had gone to on his own even despite the other’s concerns when they had read over the bit of information Galaxia was able to pull. Granted, even having Galaxia pull information before going was, as the people of universe WH0FRR-20 put it, a crapshoot, given that she had to pull from their computer data and residual information that the UBs might have, if it was a UB they had caught before. Dulse sighed as he tried to recall what information they had on the universe and what would’ve happened during Zossie’s miss-

“INCINEROAR!!” The door slammed opened as the large fire starter busted through, followed by his trainer, the Alola Champion, who was shaking her head.

“Hau’s gonna make me buy a new door if you keep that up.” She muttered before seeing Dulse clutching the sink, trying to calm himself down. “Oh, hey Dulse! Tiny didn’t scare you too bad, did he?” Dulse managed out a vague squeaking noise as the large cat-like creature tried to look innocent as Selene came over. “You alright?” Dulse attempted to nod and force a smile but she seemed to catch on before helping the Recon Officer up. “Sit, and once I get tea brewing, talk.”

“That is not-”

“Tiny, watch him and make sure he stays put.” The pokemon looked a bit perplexed as Dulse stole a wary glance at the pokemon before sitting in his seat while Selene started up a kettle. 

“This is not-”

“Nope, nope, nope! I will not tolerate my friends being upset!” She said firmly. “Even if I can’t help at all, I can still listen.” She grabbed some cups as the kettle began to whistle. “I can at least do that.” Dulse sighed softly.

“I do not wish to make your worry about my problems.”

“Tough shuckle. Like I said, you’re my friend and I can help, even if it’s just by listening.” She scoffed. “Though Gladion still owes me for bailing him out of that fight so I’m sure I could ‘borrow’ some wormhole stuff if you need that.” Dulse gave Selene a look, to which she returned with sticking out her tongue. “Or just talk to me about all the stuff you guys have been done since the last time we met, I wanna know if Zossie’s actually read that book I gave her on battling.” Dulse paled and froze at the mention of Zossie’s name as Selene noticed it. “Dulse? Dulse what’s wrong; did something happen to Zossie?” Dulse’s breath hitched as he struggled to control himself, trembling as Phyco opened a wormhole and ordered Dulse to make his escape when a woman in a black dress entered after Zossie and managed to call forth her pokemon as Phyco made a leap and shoved Dulse, leaving himself open to be overpow- 

“ _ DULSE! _ ” Dulse jolted as he was shook by the shoulders by the champion, who had come over when he had slipped into another place. “Dulse….”

“I-S-She-Z-Zossie…” He gripped onto the champion as the floodgates opened, the reality of his situation crashing onto him. Selene gently rubbed his back, in an effort to help soothe the man, while not having a complete picture of what was going on, understood that something big must’ve gone down to rattle Dulse  _ this _ much. After a few moments, Dulse managed to collect himself and slowly pull himself away from Selene. “M-My apologies Se-”

“Don’t.” Selene said sternly. “There’s nothing to apologize for.” She took his shoulders and smiled softly. “Like I said, I’m hear to listen and to help where I can.” Dulse was quiet as Selene pulled him into another hug.

“...Thank you…” He whispered. “Thank you.”


	20. A Day at the Buddy Building 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble about some of the ins and outs of Team Buddy, especially as it pertains to a champ and an admin.....

....

An average day at the Buddy Building was certainly something, to say the least.

The doors opened at 8 on the dot, so usually well dressed individuals would start ushering in around 7:30, occasionally a pair of grunts sent into the direction of the nearest coffee shop to help revive the leader and the admins. Usually when this happened, some of the higher ranking grunts, jokingly referred to as the Greasers due to an incident with an gang of eevees and some motor oil-at least according to some of the longtime grunts-would be the ones running the normal events of the day, or at least until one of the admins were capable of making more than various grunts and groans. The beginning of the month was always a crazy time, as most of the dancing for the Buddy Show would be recorded, training for the salon would go down, and at the same time, small tours of the Buddy Building would be done, showcasing the salon and the dance studio to the younger students of nearby trainer schools. The beginning of the month also had one of the admins, usually Cherry, sit in on the head of the salon floor’s training, and making sure that their state of the art dryers were “up to code”. It’s not that Cherry didn’t like the job of making sure the stuff worked, it’s just that there was a lot of people in the salon, even on slow days and she didn’t exactly care for having a lot of people around her, especially when they were smiling _all_ the time; all things considered it was kinda creepy.

And that was before the blonde showed up.

Cherry had an _interesting_ dynamic with the Buddyized Champion of Sinnoh, to say the least. Cynthia was certainly nice and committed to the goals of the team, that wasn’t a problem, it was that…

“She’s extra.” Cherry sighed as she sat in the break room with one of the Greasers during their break. “More flamboyant than that team over in Italy, Etsy-or whatever...there was something on a talk show about them crashing a fashion show a while ago.” The grunt took a sip of her drink. “I think a 10 year old stopped them...I kinda tuned the rest of the show out after seeing the water starter try and play DJ…” Cherry raised an eyebrow, but shook her head.

“No, no, it’s not that…” Cherry admitted and the grunt looked at her. “There’s just something that rubs me the wrong way...I can’t quite place it”

“Are you jealous of her?” Cherry looked at the grunt in shock.

“W-What?! Why would I be jealous of her?!” The grunt rolled her eyes.

“Besides the whole champion thing? Probably because she’s closest to the boss, I dunno,” There was a shrug. “I’m not the best at reading this kind of things.”

“Clearly.” Cherry huffed, her face flushing. “I am not jealous of Cynthia. She’s probably doesn’t even like the boss like that.”

“Let’s ask her then.” Cherry paled, realizing that Cynthia was in the breakroom the whole time.

“Wait what?! We can’t just do-”

“Yo, Ms. Cynthia!” The Sinnoh Champ turned from the microwave, waiting for the hot fudge to finish heating, and looked at the two in confusion. “You hot for the boss?” Cherry groaned loudly as Cynthia chuckled softly.

“Oh he’s a darling, no doubt about that, but I don’t like him like that,” She chuckled as the grunt gave Cherry a look that said ‘I told you’. “Besides, I’ve heard on the grapevine he’s got his heart set on someone anyways.” Cherry’s eyes widened.

“What’s the word hummingbird?” The grunt said  and Cynthia chuckled.

“Oh it’s not polite to spread rumors, you know that,” She teased as Cherry was trying and failing to not show how agitated she was becoming with the idea that Mr. Buddy might have a crush on someone. “But, I suppose I can say that I did see him order flowers from Erika the other-” Cynthia didn’t finish as Cherry stormed out of the breakroom, no doubt going to confront the boss about this. Once she was gone, the grunt and Cynthia exchanged looks before high-fiving, knowing that they just won the bet for lunch today.


	21. In the Shadow of Virbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Buddy have a conversation. A loud one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Team Plasma enters the scene, just to give a time frame.

Buddy walks out of the small kitchen, holding two steaming mugs. He tries to adjust his arms so that he doesn’t aggravate the bruises on his body, but he’s starting think that he’s fighting a losing battle. From the look of his friends strewn on the couch, they aren’t in any better shape. Danny is resting his head against the back, carefully balancing an ice pack over his eye. Rosie hisses every time she reaches toward the large bowl of popcorn on the table. Buddy turns to the dirty sliding door and his heart drops when he sees the sleeve of Cherry’s shirt poking from the other side of the curtain.

“Is she still out there?” Buddy asks.

Danny nods with a slight groan. “Yeah, she’s still throwing her little hissy fit.” He winces when Rosie pokes his side. “Quit it! You know I’m right.”

“She’s having a bad day,” Rosie says as she pulls her hair behind a headband. “Cut her some slack.”

“I’m gonna go talk to her,” Buddy says, walking over to the partially opened sliding door.

Danny snorts. “Good luck.” He and Rosie turn their attention back to the movie playing on the TV.

Buddy nudges the sliding door open, carefully balancing the mugs so the hot chocolate doesn’t spill. He lets out a shudder when he walks outside, kicking himself for not grabbing his jacket before walking into the flurry. The balcony is small, barely big enough to fit the four of them standing side by side. Cherry sits against the brick wall of the apartment building, just behind the cheap plastic table where Danny keeps his plants when it’s warmer. Buddy’s spirit feels thick and heavy when he looks at her. Cherry definitely walked out of the warehouse in Virbank looking the worst out of the four. Bruises dot her body, a grotesque mix of greens, purples, and blues. A bit of gauze is on her head, where her head was cut. Her arm is held in a sling, preventing her from disturbing her shattered bone. A fleece blanket is slipping off of her shoulders, upset by the sling. Sandile sits in her lap, chirping and eagerly accepting the head scratches that Cherry offers. She doesn’t look at him.

“Hey, Cherry.” No response. “I come with peace offerings.” Buddy raises the mugs, but still nothing. His smile drops a little bit. “How’s the arm?”

Cherry scoffs. “Terrific. The pain’s getting stronger than the meds by the second.”

Buddy sets the mugs on the table, his smile completely gone. “If you’re looking for an apology for coming to save you, you’re going to be disappointed.”

“Oh get bent,” Cherry hisses. Sandile scurries off her lap and runs back inside.

“I’m not going to apologize for coming after you. What were you thinking going there alone?”

“I don’t need to answer that.” Cherry refuses to look for him.

“What you expect? Running off to that gang? Leaving a note that just says ‘I’ll be back soon?’ Arceus above, if Danny didn’t know where to look for you, I don’t want to think about what would’ve happened.”

Cherry looks down at her arm. “Oh yes, what would I have done if you three didn’t come.”

“Cherry, that’s not fair.”

“No, you know what’s not fair?” Cherry stands up as fast she can and starts walking toward Buddy. “You three prying into my business when I told you to leave it alone. They’re called personal issues for a reason.” She tries taking another step toward Buddy, when her leg buckles underneath her. She curses as she stumbles, barely catching herself on the edge of the balcony.

Buddy instinctively reaches out to help her, but with one glare he backs off. “Oh, right. I forgot. You’re too good for my help.”

Cherry regains her balance and invades Buddy’s personal space. “I never asked. For. Your. Help.” She digs a finger into his chest to emphasize her point.

Buddy feels his face harden. He grabs Cherry’s hand and pushes it away from him. “What did those hoods want?”

“What part of none of your business isn’t getting though your thick skull?” Cherry’s mouth curls into a snarl, nearly reopening the cuts on her lip.

“After what we went through, I think we deserve to know what’s happened!”

Cherry balks and sends him a glare that could stop a Beedrill in its tracks. “You three deserve to know? What about this makes you think I owe you anything?” She gestures to her shattered arm. 

Buddy backs up when she mentions the arm. Bile tries to rise up his throat when he remembers the sickening crunch of Cherry hitting a wall after being launched by a Gurdurr’s dynamic punch. An attack that one of the gang members aimed at him.

“Big words for someone that doesn’t let her friends help her!” Buddy wants to take himself by the shoulders and shake him. Why is yelling? This isn’t helping!

“Oh, ice it. You wouldn’t get it. You’re the reason they wanted me to come anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Buddy didn’t mean to shout. He genuinely didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Forget it.” Cherry turns and starts limping back to the wall. 

Buddy scowls and throws his arms out. “Why do you flip your lid every time we try to help you? Do you think that your problems are so much more important than us?”

Cherry spins around and snarls, her face flushed in rage. “Maybe because you’re the first people that actually care whether I live or die!”  
Buddy’s heart breaks when he hears Cherry’s voice crack halfway through the sentence.

Cherry curls in on herself, refusing to look Buddy in the eye. She breathes heavily like she’s to prevent herself from crying. Buddy hovers his arms over on either side of her body, unsure whether he should pull her into a hug. He’s about to say something to comfort her when something light and fuzzy lands on his shoulder.

Buddy has to angle his neck awkwardly as Jigglypuff goes on a tirade against Cherry. He can only assume that she saw Cherry yelling at him and came out here to defend her trainer. While he would appreciate this, Jigglypuff really doesn’t understand that she can’t stand on his shoulder anymore now that she’s evolved. Cherry composes her face to look intensely serious, but her mouth is twitching as she tries to prevent herself from laughing.  
When Jigglypuff finishes, Cherry nods as though she’s thinking heavily about what Jigglypuff said. “You know, you’re right. I’m sorry. We’ll get along from now on.”

Jigglypuff nods and hops off Buddy’s shoulder, running back inside to get out of the snow. Buddy and Cherry stare at each other for a second before they burst out laughing. Cherry leans against Buddy to stop herself from falling to the ground as she laughs. Buddy is immediately thankful for Jigglypuff. It’s hard to keep an argument going when a puffball starts yelling at you.

Once the two are able to compose themselves, Cherry limps back to where she was sitting and pats the spot next to her. Buddy sits next to her and passes her one of the mugs. Cherry tosses the blanket over her shoulders before taking the mug, only for the blanket to fall as soon as she takes a sip

“Dang it,” she mumbles. 

Buddy grabs the blanket and wraps it around her. He puts his arm around the shoulder and grabs both ends of the blanket to hold it around her. He feels her stiffen under his arm, sitting ramrod straight. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Buddy says. “Did I hurt your arm?”

“Nope!” Cherry speaks quickly and her voice sounds strangely pitched. “I’m fine. Completely fine. Totally jazzed.” She laughs nervously. She takes another sip and raises her mug. “Mmmmm, lukewarm. My favorite.”

Buddy frowns. He must’ve accidently hurt her when he put his arm around her. Why does she insist on putting on a brave face all the time? He adjusts his arm so he puts less pressure on her. 

“Sorry you got hurt.” Cherry stares intently at her hot chocolate. “ I didn’t mean—.”

“I know. You just wanted to keep us safe.” Buddy gives her a light squeeze and smiles. “But we want to keep you safe too.”

Buddy starts a little when she leans her head back against his arm. He relaxes after a moment and leans on her in turn. In a less focused part of his brain, he questions why he was so startled by that. Cherry isn’t shy about physical affection. This should feel normal.

Cherry takes a long sip of hot chocolate. She lets out a long exhale and starts explaining. “I didn’t really leave the gang on good terms. More like I agitated the gravel and got out of dodge.” She lets out a nervous laugh. “They’re my family. Or well, they were my family. Gotta say, I do like this one better.”

Something crashes inside the apartment. Buddy and Cherry share a look. “Ya sure about that?” Buddy asks.

Cherry laughs and nods. “I know that it doesn’t seem that way after what happened the other day, but I was happy there for a long time. I have a lot of good memories from those times. I felt loved. Needed. Don’t get me wrong, everyone in that gang was a terrible person, myself included. People were in and out of the cooler all the time. We hurt lots of people that didn’t deserve it. But they gave me a reason to get up in the morning.”

Buddy doesn’t know how he feels about the mournful tone in her voice. “If you were so happy, what turned things so sour?”

“Some fream saw me getting razzed by a crowd and decided to come defend me.” Buddy breath catches in his throat. Did his heart just skip a beat? “He took a look at me and didn’t think that I was a bad person. He made me want to be the type of person he sees me as.”

“Oh.” Buddy’s voice comes out smaller than he intends. “So that’s what you meant by—.”

“Yup.” Cherry sets the mug on the ground and taps her fingers on her knee. “And I care about you—and Danny and Rosie—too much to let them get their grimy mitts on you. The three of you are probably the best things that have happened to me.”

“Awww, shucks. I’m blushing.”

“It’s true! You’re the first people that don’t like me because I’m a pretty face, or because I can break someone in half, or because well,” she gestures at herself, “you know.”

Buddy blinks for a second, trying to figure out what she’s talking about. When it sinks in, his face immediately flushes. “Ahahahaha, nope! No. No, we all love you cause you’re cool. No other motives like that.”

Cherry bursts into laughter, using her good hand to clutch at her side. “Don’t make me laugh. My pain meds are wearing off.”

In their laughter, the two don’t notice the sliding door open until Danny speaks up. “Just making sure you two are still alive.” 

Buddy and Cherry start at the new voice. Buddy pulls his arm off of Cherry, sending the blanket off of her shoulders. For a split second, Cherry looks down at the blanket forlornly before turning her attention to Danny. She sends him a glare, but he is completely unfazed, just smiling like the Persian that got the Pidgey. It’s almost impressive how little he cares about Cherry’s anger. Over the following minute, Buddy isn’t quite sure what happens. It’s like the two are having a silent conversation, completely made up of head motions, increasingly severe glares, and eyebrow raises. Before Buddy can ask what’s going on, the two seem to reach a resolution.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two alone.” With a final smirk, Danny walks back into the apartment.

“What was that?” Buddy asks.

Cherry doesn’t answer him, instead grumbling and slowly getting to her feet. “I think I’m gonna head inside. It’s pretty cold out here. Besides,” she shoots another glare at the door, “I don’t want Dan to get any bright ideas about locking the door.”

“That’s a good idea,” Buddy says. “You should pile on some Z’s. You’ve had a rough day. We can talk more in the morning.”

Cherry laughs and shakes her head. “No way. I’m chalking this up as my emotionally vulnerable moment of year. Give me a ring next year if you want to talk again. I’m back to bottling everything up after these meds wear off.”

Buddy shakes his head and gives her a wave. “I’m gonna stay out here for a little bit longer. The snow’s pretty.”

Cherry yawns and nods. She tells him not to stay out for too much longer and walks inside. Buddy gets up and looks into the apartment. He can’t fight a laugh when he sees Cherry grab a pillow and start pummeling Danny with it. To Danny’s credit, he seems to be taking it all in stride, laughing all the while. From this distance, Buddy can’t hear what Cherry and Danny are saying to each other, but it seems very intense from Cherry’s end. Buddy turns around and looks out at the city as the light snow blows past the lights.

He doesn’t know how long he’s standing there, trying to process everything Cherry told him, before the sliding door opens again. Buddy glances over his shoulder to see Rosie leaning against the balcony next to him. 

“Ey, Rosie,” Buddy says. “Cherry still trying to smother Danny?”

“Nah,” she says with a little laugh. “They nodded off a little bit ago.” The two turn to look at the sofa, where Cherry and Danny are sprawled out like two large, injured Starmies. “I just wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine. It’s not too cold out.”

“Not what I meant.” Rosie rubs her hands together, trying to conserve heat. “You went a bit Primeape back in Virbank. Is everything okay?”  
Buddy shrugs. “Some nosebleeds hurt my friends. I’m about as okay as I can be right now. What about you?”

“Please, I’ve dropped an engine on my foot before,” Rosie says. “This is nothing. I look like a model compared to Cherry.”

Buddy grimaces when he thinks about what happened in the warehouse. “I’m still reeling. We really were on a trip for biscuits back there, weren’t we?”

Rosie laughs and agrees, but she seems a bit distracted. Buddy nudges her and asks what’s wrong and she tightens her grip on the balcony. “Can I ask you something a bit personal?”

“Sure?”

“You and Cherry. What’s going on there?”

Buddy leans in a bit in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Rosie looks incredibly uncomfortable with the conversation, like she wants to delegate it to someone else but she’s the only option. “I know Danny and I make jokes—cause we didn’t actually think anything was going on—but, uh, after today, we weren’t sure. Are you sweet on Cherry?”

“What? No. What? You’ve lost your marbles, Rosie.” Buddy laughs at his ridiculous friend. Rosie’s face doesn’t twitch as she stares at Buddy in silence. “I’m not.” The longer he mulls the idea over, the less he’s able to protest. “No. I mean, she’s my friend. Us? No. No way.”

“I didn’t mean for this to be a hard question.”

“I mean, I would flip my wig if any of you guys were threatened. It’s not like Cherry has special treatment, I’d do that for any of you.” 

“I’m not saying that. Danny and I just want to know if there’s something going on between you two.”

He thinks back to when Danny came out. Why did he become so self-conscious about holding Cherry’s shoulders? 

Oh dear.

Buddy runs a hand down his face and sighs. “I don’t know, Rosie. I’m just really confused right now. Maybe I am? Maybe I’m just worried about her? It’s been a bit stressful lately.”

Rosie snorts. “I’ll say.” She looks at Buddy’s stressed expression and pats his back. “You don’t have to answer right now. Danny and I are just being nosy. But I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.”

“Thanks Rose. But what I really need right now is some sleep.”

“Hang on, I need to get my Xtransceiver,” Rosie says as the two walk inside. “Danny and Cherry will never believe you said that if I don’t record it.”

Buddy lightly smacks Rosie’s head before they move Cherry and Danny’s legs and settle down between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra dialogue between Danny and Cherry
> 
> Cherry: You couldn't let me have ten minutes?!?  
> Danny: Stop hitting me! I was doin' all of us a favor. Who knows what you kiddies could've gotten up to out there without supervision?  
> Cherry: You. Are. The. Worst!


	22. A "New" Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Post-Credits Scene for "What if I Made a Pokemon Game?"  
> An evil team leader from a universe where he succeed finds himself getting a new recruit to join his team. Whether it's willing or not is besides the point.

...

“Boss?” The brunet made a hum of acknowledgement, not removing his gaze from the window overlooking the city. “We found some anklebiter snooping around and she’s….different from the last anklebiter we caught snooping.” That made the man turn around in confusion.

“What?’

“She’s baby blue.” The confusion was obvious. “She’s with the doc now...admittedly she’s chill, and was willing to come along with the grunts that found her outside, but-”

“Better safe than sorry.” He finished sharply. “Any pokemon with her?”

“An Alolan Diglett.” The blue jacketed man shrugged. “We’ve got Lus and Blue looking over the tech she had on her; some real egghead stuff while some of the salon gals have their fun with the pokemon…” The two entered the room where Doctor Fennel was chatting with the anklebiter, who the man had to admit, his admin wasn’t kidding about the ‘different’ part, being a pale light blue with bright red hair. A brief memory of a redheaded girl in Virbank flashed through his, to which the man quickly shook his head, suppressing those bitter memories.

“You weren’t kidding…” Fennel and the redheaded girl perked up and Fennel chuckled. 

“Ah, speak of the devil!” She said. “Ms. Zossie, this is the head of our operations here in Unova, Mr. Buddy! Sir, this is Zossie, she’s from another dimension, now isn’t that something?” She chuckled, offering a wink to the men, signaling that the young girl was mostly under the influence of the Lucid Mist that was sprayed into the room from the ‘Sailor Mun’ infuser the doctor kept in the office. “What was it you called it darling?”

“Oh, they’re called Ultra Wormholes ma’am…” Zossie said sheepishly. “I-I’m actually supposed to be finding a capturing an Ultra Beast but I got a little lost…” She giggled. 

“An Ultra Beast huh?” Mr. Buddy turned to his admin. “You haven’t seen anything like that, have you Dean?” The admin pretended to think.

“I would make a remark about Wiggly and her poffin habit, but I’d rather not get decked.” Zossie tried to stifle her drunken-like giggles.

“Oh no, the Ultra Beast isn’t like a normal pokemon! It’s from its own dimension but it must’ve slipped through a wormhole and ended up here….I’ve got to find it and take it back to Ultra Megalopolis.” 

“Ultra Megalopolis?” Fennel asked, grabbing a small notebook from her lab coat pockets to take notes as Zossie nodded.

“That’s where I’m from!” She said. “We at the Ultra Recon squad have to go to other dimensions and find the UBs before they break something. This is actually my first solo mission….”

“Well that’s certainly something special.” Fennel said. “But admittedly for such a momentous occasion, you certainly aren’t dressed for it.” Zossie sheepishly looked at her shoes.

“W-Well, I got a hat for Diglett….” Mr. Buddy chuckled gently.

“Well, that’s a start, but Fennel’s just looking for an excuse to give people makeovers,” Fennel pretended to be shocked as Zossie looked up at the leader of the team. “How about you humor her for just a bit and we’ll see if our eg-scientists can help you find that Ultra Beast so we can meet your friends as soon as possible.”

“R-Really?”

“Of course, I for one want to see what kind of swell friends you’ve got.” Mr. Buddy chuckled and the doctor took that as her cue to lead the red head to the salon, cheerfully telling Zossie about the types of makeovers that they had available and what she thought would look best for her. Once they were gone, Dean looked at Mr. Buddy who was furrowing his brows, deep in thought.

“What’s buzzin’ cuz?”

“I’ll clue you in later,” Mr. Buddy said simply as he turned and left the lab. “Just keep an eye on that kid and make sure Fennel doesn’t overkill with the sparkle. And contact me as soon as it’s over.” Dean raised an eyebrow but nodded, doing a half hearted salute.

“Whatever you say boss, whatever you say…”


	23. All in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Post-Game of "What if I had a Pokemon Game?", the recon officer defeats the Rocket Admin and gets some unexpected help in finding the Legendary.

...

“WHY YOU-” The Ultra Recon Officer winced as the Rocket Admin threw back her fist.

“Whoa, watch where you swing, _predente_.” The admin’s eyes widened as her fist was caught by a taller man in a rather expensive suit. He must have been important though, as the admin scrambled back and bowed before glaring at him.

“What are _you_ doing here?” She growled, much to the confusion of the Recon Officer, as the man chuckled.

“Well, until Giovanni returns from his little misadventure, my father is the one in charge.” The admin went a shade of red and the man shrugged. “He’s down the hall if you want to discuss that with him.” Judging from the tone of voice, the man wasn’t asking if the admin wanted to, but instead ordering her to leave. The admin glared at the officer before storming out, slamming the door with a loud bang. “Tch, such a fucking whiny predente.” He shook his head before sitting at the desk. “And now, let’s see if the old fart actually changed his...and that answers that.” There was a sigh and the Recon officer blinked in confusion.

“Um…?” The man peered behind the computer with a lidded glare. “Why aren't you challenging me to a battle?”

“Not worth the effort.”

“But I broke in...and I fought your admin,” The man laughed, leaning back in the chair.

“Oh hell no, nobody here’s my admin!” He managed out before composing himself. “Nah, they’re all that old shit’s admins and until he shows back up, my old man is in charge and he’s got his own staff.” The man snorted before scribbling something down. “Here.” The officer made a confused squeak. The man sighed and crossed over to them. “Take this map and once there, you’ll find one of that old shit’s experiments.” The officer opened their mouth. “Look, I know you’re not with Team Rocket-that’s pretty fucking obvious. But I know that you’re gonna take care of it a lot better than he’s been doing.” There was a mischievous smile on the man’s face as he took the officer’s shoulder. “And who doesn’t like a little chaos?”

“What are-” The man led the officer to the door.

“Now, you better be a damn good actor and act like I creamed you; they aren’t gonna mess with someone who’s already beaten by the boss.” He opened the door and shoved the officer, sending the kid to the floor. “Now beat it creampuff! I don’t want to see your ugly ass face near these offices again!” The officer saw the wink from the man before quickly scurrying to the exit, pretending that they had just lost to him. A few low level grunts let out some cheers to the man as he made a half assed salute before heading back into the office. After a few moments, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

“Yeah?” A gruff voice responded.

“You got my gift, didn’t you?” There was a chuckle on the other end, along with some muffled female cursing.

“I would’ve prefered the male’s uniform,” The man made a face, shrugging as he leaned back in the chair, propping his feet on the desk.

“The shirt’s are all the same, at least she was stupid enough to take the bait.” There was a grunt of affirmation. “And that jigglypuff looking officer thing is off to take care of the last of the clone projects, so we’re not going to need to worry about that if the old man gets back.”

“Good. I’m going to leave our guest with the others. See if we can get some more info out of her.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you outside of the casino. Remember the story if you get stopped.”

“You actually sound concerned, I’m honored.”

“Pfft, it’s just going to be a pain to cover your mess up, Silver.”

“Whatever Marco.”


	24. Albert Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles staring the Noble King, Albert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic I'm calling the Noble Prince Edward, and the Noble Princess Helena, after Queen Victoria's children.  
> In the Mr. Buddy Discord, it was head-cannoned that the Noble King would have a Togepi that he named after his deceased sister (who we've named Johanna)

...

“I have the mail.” Albert said simply as he came into the meeting hall, casually handing out the varying mail to the appropriate grunts, or to the skiddo to get rid of junk mail. “Edward, here is yours,” He handed the pile of the mail to the prince.

“Thanks Dad.” The prince said as he took the mail, unaware of the stares he was getting from everyone else. He did finally notice when he heard the Noble Princess’s snickering. “What?”

“You called him Dad.” Edward made a face.

“What? I said ‘Thanks Man’...”

“You think of me as a father figure?” Albert asked slowly, as some of the grunts witnessing this tried to stifle their amusement to varying degrees of success. Edward went beet red and stormed out quickly, which broke a few of the grunts as they started laughing as even the Noble Princess couldn’t help but snicker at the Prince’s face as Albert sighed. “Enough, all of you.” He waved his hand. “Go and see if there is any news or missions from Victoria,” The grunts scurried away quickly, no doubt preferring to tell the female leader what just went down. “You as well, Helena.” The Noble Princess rolled her eyes playfully as she got up.

“Whatever you say, sir,” She sang before sashaying out of the room, her Nidorina following. Albert sighed softly and shook his head, earning a small coo from the togepi at his feet. He smiled softly and patted the pokemon gently.

“Children are certainly strange, aren’t they Joey?”

.

* * *

 

.

“Pokemon can be dangerous, yes.” Albert said carefully, arms crossed. “But at the same time, it does not give you the right to threaten trainers who decide to risk their lives in interacting with said pokemon.” The larger man scoffed, leaning close into the former Noble King.

“Brave words from a fool of a man.” Albert didn’t seem phased as he gave the man a cool glare.

“Bravery and Foolishness often go hand in hand. Now, if you would be so kind, the professor and I have an engagement to attend to and you are in the way.” Steven stared at his brother; the decorum his brother hand in relation to this viking looking fellow was both impressive and rather terrifying. The two men seemed to have a silent argument before the viking-appearing man scoffed and pushed past the two of them, grumbling about something. Steven watched the man leave before turning to Albert, who merely shrugged.

“How-”

“I have...friends in high places.” Steven stared at his brother, who smirked mischievously. “You weren’t the only one on adventures when younger.” He started walking ahead, leaving Steven to stare at his brother before shaking his head and jogging to catch up.


	25. In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A psuedo-AU to an idea that Mr. Buddy talked about in the "England Cut Content" video, where there would be an Imperium Agent pretending to be Looker's sidekick, Plain.
> 
> In this case, it was Nero who was in plain sight here and talks to the Italian PC (Trish), about the England Region.

....

“You are a strange kid,” Trish just beamed brightly as she handed the box lunch to the former Imperium leader.

“It’s a gift~” The red head chuckled, shaking his head as the two sat, overlooking the water, eating in silence for a small bit before Trish spoke up. “Can I ask you something? When we first met...you called me Lizzy on accident...what was that about?” The man froze, paling slightly, before sighing and setting aside the sweet treat.

“Lizzy….well, she was a pokemon trainer in the region...I attempted to take over.”

“So she had the My Little Ponyata OC?” The man looked at her in confusion and Trish shrugged. “I miiight’ve bribed one of the grunts with a bike discount to get the story….”

“I am shocked, truly.” Trish snorted and leaned back on her hands as the man leaned forward. “But yes...she had the Legendary when we battled for the last time…” He let out a small hum. “We actually had met a few times before, in all honesty….that punk Victoria had pulled some strings and a brilliant plan,” Trish snickered at the eye roll. “The idea was that I was to keep an eye on Looker as his ‘partner’, Plain,” Trish started choking, prompting the man to pause in his story and pat the trainer on the back. After a moment, she managed to compose herself as she wiped her eyes.

“Plain? Your codename, was Plain?”

“As a ginger, the joke was not lost on me. Nor was it lost on Lizzy…” He chuckled sightly. “But I suppose that the joke was on them; I was right in front of them in plain sight and they still didn’t know.” The man snickered, to which Trish couldn’t help but snort at how excited the grown man was about his stupid play on words. After a moment, he sighed sadly. “I don’t regret my actions in attempting to use the legendary to take over Galar….but I will confess that I did enjoy hanging out with her and Looker…” He sighed softly and his gaze turned to the ocean waves. Trish smiled slightly.

“Well, at least you weren’t bored Nero,” Nero turned to her with a deadpan glare.

“I’m glad that’s your biggest concern.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh. Sophia….fancy seeing you here.” Sophia’s face went a shade Trish hadn’t seen before, even after bickering with Marco for a while, as the Galar Champion looked at the Imperium Member.

“E-Elizabeth-I’m-”

“It’s fine.” The Champ said shortly before looking around. “Gym looks nice though…” She absently petting the electric type that was nuzzling next to her.

“Thank you.” Sophia managed out, making Trish feel a bit out of a loop. “Julius is with a challenger, but I’m sure he would be willing to give you a tour afterwards,” Elizabeth shrugged.

“It’s not necessary…I’m only here for a little bit...Arthur is encouraging I explore and “meet other champions”. I think he’s roping Morgana into making me a costume so I match everybody.” Sophia made a startled choke, no doubt remembering the choice in outfits the Elite 4 and champion wore.

“Oh boy…” Trish managed out slowly as Elizabeth giggled.

“At least Victoria isn’t there...I like having something other than pink.” Sophia’s face faltered slightly, though only Trish noticed as Elizabeth turned to Trish. “Anyways, is there somewhere else we’re going?”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, we got one other place,” Trish said slowly. “I mean, unless you want to stay here,”

“Lead the way~” Elizabeth said brightly. “Bye Sophie~” Trish slowly led the way as she heard Sophia groan in embarrassment. Once they were out, Elizabeth looked at the Italian Champ. “So where are we going?” Trish smiled slightly, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“You’ll see~”

.

* * *

 

.

“You’re so dead.”

“I brought you cake and a butter knife. You owe me.” Trish retorted simply, sticking her tongue out as Elizabeth stared at the former evil team leader in confusion and mild shock. “Lizzy, I know this might not’ve been the best idea but I thought it would be-”

“Holy crap you really are old Nero!” Nero and Trish exchanged looks as Lizzy rubbed the back of her head. “Dang...I mean I know you weren’t me or George’s age, but still, _wow_ ….” Nero frowned.

“I’m barely 38.” Now it was Trish’s turn to stare at Nero.

“But the beard-” Nero smacked Trish upside the head. “Ow!”

“In case you forgot, I’m not allow sharp objects!” He snapped. “Maintaining my looks wasn’t a thing Julius cared about when he dumped me here!” He started coughing and hacking, leaning on Trish as he steadied himself, Elizabeth’s face falling into concern.

“But Sophia’s at the gym…? She was your admin though…” After a few moments, Nero’s coughing fit faded and he coolly glared at Lizzy.

“Even without being Julius’s ‘darling’, she’d be able to convince him that she was an innocent party in that whole ordeal...she is a fan of the tossing people under the bus. Well, maybe not Brutus, but Julius still sees him as a poor sap that was raised by Lycanrocs who needs a strong teacher or whatever so it’s not Brutus would be in trouble anyways...”

“Brutus was arrested by Looker.” Nero blinked in surprise, obviously not knowing about that. “He’s on probation, right now...last I heard he’s helping Looker with something going on in Greece.”

“Oh….” Nero seemed to visibly slump.

“Well, at least there’s a better chance of him visiting,” Trish offered. “From the stuff you’ve told me about, he seems like a cool dude,” Lizzy chuckled.

“He was certainly something...I think Plain would’ve like him, had he actually gotten a flying type and arrived on time.” Lizzy made a face and Trish opened her mouth before pausing, noting Nero’s reaction, before chuckling.

“He was Looker’s pal right? He’s got some stories about facing the dork,” She gestured to Nero, who made a face as Elizabeth’s face lit up.

“What, really? I guess it didn’t occur to me that he also faced Imperium too…” She said before her face fell. “I guess it didn’t occur to Looker too...he was awfully hard on him being late…” Nero shrugged.

“Looker appears to be an individual who has a tendency to overlook things in plain sight.” Trish coughed, trying to catch her snort as Lizzy looked at Nero, who had a shit eating grin on his face, clearly proud of his play on words.

“I didn’t know you liked puns!” Nero shrugged innocently.

“I’m full of surprises. Trish can attest to that, can’t you?” Trish managed out a small squeak sound, giving a thumbs up, as she collected herself, earning a chuckle from the Galar champion.


	26. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders of Team Noble have a moment bonding together in the middle of the night.

...

“Hmm? Albert?” The man in question looked up from his mug, seeing his partner looking at him, his Togepi waddling over to him.

“Oh, Victoria, I’m sorry, did Joey wake you up?” He leaned over to pick up the pokemon, placing the pokemon on the table, and the woman shook her head.

“No, no, I was already awake, reading some texts that the knights had found earlier...” She said, waving her hand and sitting across from the man who absently petted the pokemon. “But why are you up at this hour?” Instead of deflecting, the man merely shrugged, earning an eyebrow raise from the woman. “Albert….you know that there are individuals who can help you sleep better.” Albert gave her a lidded glare.

“Pot calling the kettle black much, hmm?” Victoria rolled her eyes as she brushed back some stray hair.

“I was an Elite 4 member; having no sleep schedule was a requirement.” She retorted. “Unless you were Merlin, but then again, most of the challengers didn’t even make it that far.” Albert hummed softly.

“You were the first one then?” 

“Nah, Lancelot and Morgana were the first two people faced most of the time...the Elite 4 is encouraged to switch things up for challengers but Lancelot gets antsy when he’s bored...” She chuckled. “He once redecorated the entire league because of the weather…” Albert chuckled slightly.

“It must’ve been something…” Victoria shrugged.

“I suppose….”

“If you don’t mind me asking…why did you leave them?” Victoria’s gaze darkened slightly and Albert quickly added. “If it’s unpleasant then you don’t-”

“No, no, it’s fine.” She said shortly. “I left because….they…” She sighed softly. “You know that the Elite 4 are touted as the “guardians” of the region and what not?” Albert nodded slowly.

“I’ve heard that phrase be thrown around…”

“Well, we were closest to Kalos when that debacle when down with Team Flare.” Victoria had a faraway look in her eyes as she continued. “And besides letting the Elite down there work it out, there wasn’t a decision made on deal with potentially dangerous pokemon and their trainers...Lysandre almost destroyed Kalos with his plans...and the Elite and their champion did nothing but bat an eyelash…” Victoria’s knuckles were pale white as they formed fists, prompting Joey to offered a hesitant coo. Victoria jumped a bit, obviously startled and taken from where ever her thoughts were leading her, before clearing her throat. “So, yes, I believe the term ‘difficulty to compromise’ and other such HR things were what I used when I left...well that and my hair was getting frazzled with that hair crap the assistants wanted me to use to make sure I looked “pretty as a princess” for upcoming challengers,” Albert snorted as Victoria made a face. “You laugh, but you hadn’t had to deal with what constitutes as ‘presentable for the theme of the region’.” Albert chuckled, trying to keep his composure.

“No...no I suppose I haven’t had that luxury…” Albert said softly before sighing. Victoria frowned slightly.

“This isn’t about your sleep schedule, is it?”

“No…” Albert sighed softly. “Unfortunately not…” He looked at the mug. “I was a rather...reckless child growing up…” Victoria raised an eyebrow. 

“Albert, you better not be implying what I think you’re implying.” Albert looked up as Victoria took his hand. “Whatever actions you took or didn’t take did not cause the death of your sister.”

“But-”

“No buts. It was the pokemon’s fault. End of story.” Victoria said firmly. “Blaming yourself is not going to do anything but make you miserable.”

“But if I hadn’t-”

“The you might’ve been the one dead or your fool of a brother.” She retorted and Joey made a small chirp sound. “See, even Joey agrees with me.” The pokemon looked perplexed, like it wasn’t expecting the comment as Albert didn’t look very convinced. “Albert. Do not be beating yourself over the actions of that dangerous pokemon. You are far better than that. You are the leader of Team Noble and a strong one at that.” Albert smiled softly.

“I have help.” Victoria smiled playfully.

“And some damn fine help if I say so myself.” She said, patting his hand before standing. “I’m off to make sure that everyone is actually asleep and not playing Dungeons and Dragonites again.” Albert chuckled.

“At least it’s not Super Smash Trainers,” He said. “Giles is still trying to fix the television after the last fight….” Victoria groaned loudly as she remembered that misadventure.

“Helena’s temper I swear…”

“She is a child still, she’ll grow out of it.” Victoria looked at Albert with a lidded look, a playful smirk on her face.

“And here I thought the knights were joking about you being the father figure of the organization.” Albert’s face went pink as Victoria sashayed out of the kitchen, before devolving into giggles. Albert slumped and covered his face in his hands and groaned loudly in embarrassment as Joey cooed in confusion, patting his trainer, attempting to be comforting.


	27. A Visit to the Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a young trainer, Antonio was many things....
> 
> a trainer who knew how to not get in trouble was not one of those things.

...

“Ugh, why are we here?” Antonio groaned loudly, earning an annoyed glare from the other two dex holders, as they arrived at the museum.

“Because it’s on the way to the gym so you can creamed again.” Daphne said, sticking her tongue out. “And I want it to check it out.” Antonio groaned in disgust.

“It’s just a bunch of dust, though.” Regardless of his whining, he followed the two girls into the museum, Daphne leading the way to the Egyptian exhibit.

“Whoa…” Gloria said slowly as they entered the exhibit, all but stepping out into the Egyptian desert from the way the exhibit was set up. Even Antonio couldn’t hide his shock and awe as they walked through the sand, Gloria stopping to pet the pokemon exclusive to the Egyptian Region and Daphne reading the information near some of the sarcophaguses. Antonio looked around before he spotted a red gem on a table.

“Huh,” He reached to grab it.

“Tony, you shouldn’t touch that,” Antonio rolled his eyes as he glared at Gloria. 

“Why not  _ predente _ ?” 

“Cause it’s cursed.” Tony snapped his head over to Daphne who was looking at the display near them, but now coming over. Tony scoffed.

“Curse? What are you, four?” He retorted before turning to the stone. “Besides, they wouldn’t just leave it out something if they-” As he picked up the stone there was an unearthly groan as the ground beneath them shook.

“Tony!” Both girls shrieked and the boy groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Come off it, it’s fine.” He looked at the stone before frowning. “Piece of junk is worthless anyways.” Where as normally Daphne would’ve chewed him out for being rude, the brunette was just staring in horror at something behind him. “What? No retort you weakling?” He was about to laugh at them before a magma-like phantom hand grabbed him and lifted him in the air. “H-Hey! HE-MPFH!!” Antonio attempted to yell and reach for his pokemon, but alas, his arms were pinned against his sides and his mouth covered by the creature The Cofagrigus howled as both Gloria and Daphne pulled out their pokemon before attempting to battle this large and very angry pokemon. Spots danced in Antonio’s eyes as he felt the stone slip from his hand before he fell face first into the sand as Gloria delivered the final blow, knocking the pokemon out. It crumbled to the ground, but not before grabbing the stone that had been dropped.

“Tony! Are you alright?” Gloria asked, rushing over as Antonio tried to catch his breath.

“I...fine...stupid…”

“You’re welcome.” Daphne said sternly. “We told you not to touch that...You’re lucky we were here in the first place! Cofagrigus mummify people!”

“Thanks Pokedex, I didn’t know.” Daphne looked ready to deck Antonio as a group of adults came over.

“Is everything alright?” One of the scientists exclaimed. “There was an earthquake and the Cof-”

“We’re fine.” Gloria said. “Tony did something stupid but me and Daph handled it fine.” Antonio glared at her, growling as Daphne blushed and chuckled in embarrassment. The scientist looked at the table and put together what happened and looked at Antonio with a restrained smile. “The pokemon took the stone though…”

“We’ll manage somehow…” The lead scientist sighed softly. “Maybe we can bribe it with Denny again…” Daphne quickly looked through her bag.

“Wait, I remember reading somewhere that Cofagirigus like certain poffins.” Antonio rolled his eyes as the girl pulled out her poffin case and carefully walked over to the Cofagrigus, which was peeking out of the sand and glaring at the humans as if to say ‘why are you mere mortals still here?’.

“You freaking nerd…” He muttered, earning a shove from Gloria while Daphne talked with the pokemon, offering it a reddish poffin. There was some silence before the stone was reluctantly traded for the poffin and Daphne quickly thanked the pokemon before coming back over with the stone and handing it to the scientist.

“That’s awesome Daph!” Gloria exclaimed as the girl in question blushed. “Where did you read that?”

“I-it was a book on ancient rituals for people who ran the temples…” She said sheepishly. 

“Oh, by Professor Crocus of Greece?” One of the other scientists asked and Daphne went red, though she nodded. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, in fact, the professor will be here later in the evening for a special presentation!” Antonio looked like he was going to face another round against the pokemon that just tried killing him as Gloria looked intrigued.

“That would be awesome!” Gloria said, nudging Daphne. “Don’t you think Daph?” Daphne let out an embarrassed squeak as Antonio groaned.

“Seriously?”

“We’re not the ones who’s going to get creamed by the leader.” She retorted, brushing her hair back. “Think of it as a fun break, Antonio.”

“But-”

“I’m sure your new buddy would love to see you again.” Antonio stole a glance at the glaring pokemon and couldn’t fight back a shudder. 

“S-Shut up  _ prendente _ ,”


	28. Innrammet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest trainer in the Berserk's village is unaware that they are being set up by Aesir and the village elders to make sure Sigurd doesn't succeed in convincing that dragons aren't that bad....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is Norwegian for "Framed" according to google translate  
> Astrid is the name I'm using for the female PC of the "What if Scandinavia was a Pokemon Region" video.

...

“Ah, Hoddie!” The small Berserk member perked up as she heard the booming voice of the village’s right hand as the giant of a viking, at least compared to the 10 year old, came over. “Today’s the day, huh? Going to start your journey?”

“Y-Yes sir!” Aesir chuckled and ruffled the child’s hair.

“Good, good, I’m glad; Elder Hilde hasn’t stopped talking about it all week.” He chuckled. “I think she and the other elders have a few running bets between you and the other trainers starting today.”

“Whoa…really?”

“Of-”

“Ships ho!” Aesir raised an eyebrow as several grunts of the team yelled about sighting ships coming towards the docks before making a bemused hum.

“Well, it looks like they returned…” He turned to Hoddie. “You better get going to get your starter; you know how the professor is,” Hoddie nodded hesitantly as the man jogged towards the shore, shouting orders to some of the grunts. Hoddie let out a small confused sigh before running towards the professor’s residents; to say the professor was strict with appointments would be an understatement and Hoddie really didn’t want to give the professor any excuse not to let her finally go on her journey before joining Berserk.

.

* * *

 

.

“Hi there!” The blonde girl said brightly as the dragon curled up around her leg, startling Hoddie, who just stared in shock. “I’m Astrid! Who are you?” Astrid saw her look at the dragon and chuckled, patting the red dragon on the head. “This is Cinder, my starter pokemon! He’s really friendly!” Hoddie stared at Astrid as if she grew another head, her mouth agape and Astrid sighed before taking Hoddie’s hand and gently-yet firmly-planting it on Cinder’s head. The dragon made a confused purr as the young trainer stared at the dragon, obviously concerned that she was going to lose her hand. “See?”

“Astrid…” Astrid looked up and Hoodie immediately yanked her hand back, checking to make sure her hands was ok as Sigurd came over. “What are you doing?”

“Making friends.” Sigurd raised an eyebrow before sighing.

“Your idea of making friends involves battling and then yelling at the top of your lungs.” Astrid turned a shade of red as Sigurd looked at Hoddie with a sympathetic smile. “Hello Hoddie…”

“H-Hello there Sigurd…” Guess he did return, though judging from the fact she just touched one, he didn’t take out all the dragons, but it’s not like she’d have any intimidation over the one prophesied to stop the dragons. Maybe there was something in the prophecy that kept caught dragons free from being destroyed. Hoodie furrowed her brows, trying to think of logistics of that before Sigurd pulled her from her thoughts. “How far along are you in your journey?”

“O-Oh, um, I’m pretty far!” Hoddie said pulling out her bag and showcasing her two badges.

“That’s wonderful!” Astrid exclaimed. “Do you want to battle for practice?” Hoddie blinked in surprise.

“U-Uh-” Hoddie looked at Sigurd who just offered a sympathetic smile and shrugged. “Um...I guess I can…”

“Awesome! Give it your all, ok?”

.

* * *

 

.

“This is really pretty…” Hoodie mused as she looked at the dark blue stone set in the ring Aesir gave her for safekeeping. Admittedly she was surprised, but apparently the elders were impressed with how quickly her journey was going, that they told him that she deserved it. “I think it’s a mega stone...but it certainly doesn’t look like Frigg’s Audinite…” She looked at her starter, who sneezed rather cutely before chuckling. “You’re right, we’ll figure it out later!” She put the stone in her pocket before seeing a group of people at the base of the summit, exactly where Aesir had asked her to investigate. She quickly came closer and saw that it was Sigurd, Astrid, and a few other trainers she didn’t recognize immediately trying to wrangle a rather large Garchomp. She gasped in surprise before hurrying over. “A Garchomp!” She ignored the pain in her legs as she pushed herself to the others as one of the trainer chucked a pokeball at the pokemon, who merely tossed it aside and growled.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” The trainer, an auburn haired boy growled before stealing a glance at Hoddie. “Who are you?”

“I’m here to help!” Hoddie managed out in between gasps of air before turning to face the pokemon and reached for her pokeballs in her bag before Astrid made a surprise gasp.

“What the-” Hoddie looked up and saw the garchomp become enveloped in light before seeming to break out of it now looking a lot more terrifying.

“It Mega-Evolved?!” Another one of the trainers exclaimed. “But it’s a-” The force of the Mega Garchomp’s sweeping attack sent that person flying as Hoddie found herself frozen in fear as the wild dragon seemed to effortless knock back or dodge the attacks from the others.

“Hoddie!” Sigurd snarled. “Get out of the way!” Hoddie’s legs refused to move as the pokemon turned its attention on her.

“Cinder! Give it all you got!” A force knocked Hoddie to the side, sending her to the ground as the garchomp slammed into whoever shoved her to the side.

“ASTRID!”

.

* * *

 

.

“Aesir?” The man turned at the voice of the village elder. “Well?”

“He mega evolved.” He said turning from the window overlooking the docks of the village and looking at the village elders. “Garchomp knows what to do and will make sure that the Scandinavia Champion will not see tomorrow. If that doesn’t remind Sigurd of his destiny,”

“Then Garchomp will see to make sure he cannot continue to divide a wedge in the village.” The oldest elder said simply, leaning on his cane, as the others nodded with varying degrees.

“I do feel bad for the little one though…” One of the Elders, Freyja, admitted quietly. “We are using her innocence to cause this trouble…I know it is for a good cause, but the child is already weak, this cannot be good for her health…”

“I understand your concern, Freyja,” Aesir said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “But it is for the good of the village. Hoddie will be fine, you’ve seen how far along she is; if anything, this will help strengthen her resolve in aiding the legacy of Team Berserk.” Freyja didn’t look completely convinced but nodded.

“I suppose you have a point Aesir…I suppose you do…”


	29. Mini Team Buddy 2 Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small idea that hit me in regards to Team buddy 2, where one of the old admins gets to be on the receiving end of the Lucid Mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Stella are the names of the Protags in Team Buddy 2

...

“Hey kids, where’s the fire?” The brunette smiled brightly as Stella and Sirius looked at each other in startled confusion; the man sounded like that Grease-extra they met earlier, but he certainly looked more like he belongs on Leave It to Bidoof, than Grease.

“Danny?” Sirius asked slowly. “What’s with…” The red head gestured to the pale teal dress shirt under a maroon colored sweater vest. Danny blinked in confusion as he looked at his clothes. 

“I don’t think I’m following…”

“Sirius is just a bit confused by the whole costume change.” Stella said, elbowing the teen harshly as Danny continued to be confused as Sirius glared at her.

“What are you talk-”

“Danny!?” Rosie exclaimed as the trio of her, Cherry, and Buddy rushed over. “Where the heck have you-What the heck?! Why are you wearing _that_?!” Danny looked at himself again.

“Um, not sure I’m really following…” Danny laughed nervously. “I’m just wearing clothes...Doc said it was a good color combo on me…” Cherry’s face fell as Buddy’s eyes widened.

“D-Danny?!” Buddy barely managed out. “N-No way…”

“Is he under the same thing some of the other people are?” Sirius asked quietly, getting stares of horror and a stare of confusion.

“There shouldn't any Lucid Mist here.” Cherry said. “Nobody outside of us should even know what it is-” She turned to Sirius, what he said not registering. “Wait- _WHAT?!_ ” Sirius stepped back.

“Y-Yeah, the professors and a couple of the trial captains are dressed kinda like him…” He explained nervously as all eyes were on him. “And the Sinnoh champ was kinda talking like him too…”

“Sinnoh...Champ…” Rosie said slowly before looking at Buddy and Cherry. “You don’t think-”

“Well, anyways,” Danny said quickly, grabbing everyone’s attention. “I don’t think Ms. Cynthia would appreciate the gossip behind her back, now what are you two kids’ up to?”

“We’re doing the island challenge…kinda have to go that way.” Danny chuckled and shook his head.

“Sorry, but we can’t let you guys head that-a-way,” Danny said sheepishly. “The boss man’s got something special planned and-”

“No I don’t!” Buddy exclaimed. “We just got here!” He threw up his hands and Danny chuckled.

“Not you, boss man, the other boss man,” He rubbed the back of his head. “I actually can’t spill the beans too much on the plans, but if you head to Aether Foundation, I’m sure you guys can get an explanation from him.” Rosie frowned and called out her Pangoro.

“How about instead, you start talking before I knock some sense into you.” She threatened.

“Rosie!” Cherry scolded as Stella snickered. Buddy sighed, shaking his head before Danny laughed, though it was hollow and a little creepy.

“Rosemary, you certainly know how to make a fella bust a gut!” He said before pulling out his own pokeball. “I’d hate to use force, but since you all seem to have cotton in your ears,” He summoned his pokemon, earning confused looks from everyone else. “Scrafty buddy, if you’d please,”

“That’s not a Scraf-” Rosie started to say before the pokemon leapt at them. Luckily, Pangoro blocked the attack as Cherry, Buddy, and both Stella and Sirius pulled out their pokemon as well, ready for one strange battle.


	30. Conscription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU idea where Nero gets a surprise visitor on the island where he's serving out his banishment.

...

“Quaint place.” Nero admittedly nearly toppled over his cane as he stared at the woman who casually sauntered around the remnants of the village. “Could use some actual roofs, but it’s an aesthetic I suppose.” Nero steadied himself, trying to keep his decorum with his surprise guest.

“How did you get here?”

“I have my ways.” Nero let out an irritated sigh, fighting back a coughing fit as he watched the woman and her main pokemon, Florges walk around the island like she owned the place. “As for why I’m here, I thought that I’d repay you,”

“You’re the reason I’m here in the first place,” The auburn haired woman just chuckled as she leaned against a wall.

“I know, I know,” She said playfully. “But I figured since you didn’t actually expose me,” Nero bit back the urge for a sarcastic retort. “I figured I’d pay it forward and help you out.”

“Julius will know if I leave the island.” Nero argued, sitting in a makeshift chair, leaning on his cane. “You aren’t that powerful Victoria.” There was a dangerous glint in the Elite member’s eyes as she chuckled.

“You want to bet, darling?” She teased, obvious wanting to egg the man on. “Even Julius trembles on his knees.” Nero scoffed, though a part of him was getting nervous; obviously this woman was crazy enough to track him down so who knew what else she was planning.

“Julius stuck his foot in his mouth one too many times; as someone who was once limber enough to do that, I can say that.” Victoria laughed, though it was one of those laughs that Nero couldn’t quite say was from one of sound mind. “Besides, Victoria, why would you want me? A strong gust can knock me over on a good day.”

“Just get a proper meal in you and you’d be fine~” She said dismissively, her pokemon echoing with a flutterly coo. Nero bit back another coughing fit as he put on a strained smile.

“As much as simple as you’ve managed to describe eternity banishment,” He said after a moment. “I will have to politely decline.” At the eyebrow raise, Nero pushed himself up, leaning heavily on his cane and puffing his chest out ever-so slightly. “I made a slight calculated error and as a member of Imperium I am obligated-”

“Your two admins aren’t rotting away on an island.” Nero made a face at being interrupted.

“They were following my orders.” He said, shrugging simply. “Now I do not know how you managed to find me, but let me serve my punishment in peace.” With his one free hand, he made a half-hearted-appearing shooing motion.Victoria just watched the man bemusedly, like a predator watching its prey as a malicious smirk tugged at her lips.

“Who said anything about you having a _choice_ in leaving darling?”

….

* * *

 

….

“Lady Sophia I do not think we should-”

“I’ll handle Julius later.” Sophia said in a clipped tone before her face partially softened as the grunt winced. “I-I’m sorry…I just-”

“Something’s up, we get it,” The Italian Champion of the Region, Trish, offered as the trio walked towards the center of the island. “Something’s been bothering Chewie all day too…” Her Grizzleaf perked up at its name before going back to leading the way towards the abandoned village, nose to the ground.

“Nidoking, Poison Sting!” The three humans froze as the heard Nero’s voice, uncharacteristically panicking. Trish didn’t wait and sped up, running to the center, followed by her pokemon and the members of Team Imperium, seeing Nero battling someone with a Florges, the latter of who was winning by a clear landslide as they got closer.

“Old dude-”

“Nero!” Sophia exclaimed and Nero made the mistake of turning his attention away from the battle to see his former admin before his Nidoking made a pained cry and collapsed to the ground, not longer moving.

“Nidoking!” He yelled, voice strained in panic as the other trainer, someone neither of the other three recognized, laughed gleefully before seeing the three.

“Hmm? Well, this isn’t something I planned for, but no matter. Florges, Moonblast if you will.” The pokemon in question let out a gleeful cheer as there was barely enough time for the others to shield their eyes as they were all blasted with the fairy type move.

....

“Ngh…” Trish whimpered as she was gently shaken awake. She grunted as she pushed herself up, seeing that there were quite a lot of Imperium Grunts on the island now, with Julius and another gym leader, talking with Sophia, who was sitting on a chair, hands cradling her head.

“Sir! The Champion’s up!” The grunt that had woken her up said, and Julius and the gym leader, Ogen, turned. Julius and the man exchanged looks before Julius swiftly came over to her as Ogen sat next to Sophia.

“Are you alright?” Trish shot a glare to the man.

“Yes, to the both of you.” Julius didn’t look impressed as Trish shook her head as she got to her feet. “You said there was only like three or four people who knew where the island was.”

“Yes, that is true,” He said, rubbing his forehead, Trish absently wondering if the man could rub an indent in that head of his before he looked at her. “You do understand what this precedent means? Nero escaped.” Trish’s eyes widened.

“In his defense though, it didn’t look like he wanted to go with whoever he was battling.” She said as another grunt came over, handing Julius two pokeballs and shaking their head as the man looked at the grunts, a question on the tip of his tongue. Julius paled slightly but didn’t verbally expose his thoughts as he sighed before turning to Trish.

“Do you recall what that person looked like?” Trish furrowed her brows as she thought.

“Uh...it sounded like a woman...she definitely had a Florges though….” Julius grunted as his gaze went to the pokemon in his hands. He handed the Grizzleaf, now fully healed, back to its trainer. “What are you going to do now? I mean…I know you don’t like him,” Julius sighed.

“I will file a report with the World Police…and see what they recommend…” He made an annoyed groan. “I really don’t want to ask Antonio for help, but considering Rocket’s reach-”

“ _I’ll_ handle Antonio.” Trish said shortly as she place the pokeball in her bag. “Last thing he’ll want to do is tick his boss off again.” She smirked and Julius chortled before Trish’s face fell as she saw Sophia. “Is she going to be ok…?” Julius followed her gaze and sighed softly.

“I...I do not know champion….I don’t know…”

.

* * *

 

.

_Years Later_

“They are everywhere...aren’t they?” Sophia chuckled nervously as the Team Noble Event was going on. The two trainers, Bindi and Robert, chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, Ms. Sophia, they’re kinda like a bad rash.” Robert said softly before spotting someone coming over to them. “Not again….”

“Welcome to Melbourne~!” The orange haired man said brightly, dressed in similar attire to Team Noble, complete with a Honedge at his side, came over to them, not once dropping his smile, even as he saw the two young trainers. “We do have a few small events going on here today, even something for your two to enjoy as well without any of your dangerous pokemon endangering everyone.….” Bindi looked ready to fight the man without her pokemon while Robert looked at Sophia, who was frozen still, the color draining from her face.

“N-Nero?” She managed out, a voice barely above a whisper. The man raised an eyebrow as the two young trainers exchanged confused looks.

“I’m sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else..." He said gently, "I am Team Noble’s Viscount.” He bowed curtly as Robert made a scoff.

“More like pain in the ass man.” The man shot a cool glare to the duo before turning his attention to Sophia.

“Ma’am, are you alright? You’re looking awfully pale,” Sophia quickly stepped back and shook her head.

“I-I’m fine.” She said a little too quickly, earning confused looks from all. “I-I just need to get to my hotel.” The man nodded slowly, not quite believing her.

“Ah, yes, let me not deter you then.” He stepped aside. “The events are going on for most of the day if you wish to take part. Including a small battle tournament if your friends here,” He shot the two trainers a look. “Are interested as well.” Sophia nodded curtly and quickly walked towards the hotel, her mind racing with a million thoughts.

“Ms. Sophia?” She was jolted out of her thoughts as Bindi took her arm. “You sure you’re ok?” Sophia’s face fell before turning back to see the viscount chatting happily with a group of trainers and directing them to some of the Noble booths. After a few moments the Imperium admin spoke softly.

“I...I’m not sure…”


	31. Evil Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles starring the "Evil" versions of Rosa and Hilda.
> 
> Pseudo-Spoiler for "What If Italy was a Pokemon Region?", but you've got to know where to look ;)

...

“So…” Hilda sighed as she looked at Hilbert for help.

“Hi there! I’m Rosa-but you can call me Rosie, and this is Hilda~” The bun wearing brunette said quickly and bubbly, gesturing to herself and the other brunette, who was looking at her tablet. “And that over their is Hil-Ooo!! Is that a Pidove?” The brunette was immediately distracted by the pokemon, holding out her hand and cooing the bird. The cavewoman who was going to be introduced looked at Hilbert and pointed to herself.

“Me Hildgar.” Hilbert nodded.

“Naturally. I’m Hilbert.” The other Hilda stole a glance up, looking Hilbert up and down and made what might have been a grunt of approval. “Ultra Wormholes?”

“Well obviously.” Was the other Hilda’s retort and his friend wiped her face as Rosie was shoving off the pidove to the cavewoman. “It’s not like I wanted to be here because I wanted to.” Hilbert looked at his friend who sighed.

“I already called Looker, and he’s trying to contact some Ultra Recon Squad.” Rosie perked up.

“But in the meantime we can all hangout~” She sang happily, leaping to hug the other Hilda, who looked irritated she had to brace herself. “You guys probably know a bunch of coolio places, right~”

“Well, I mean-” Hilda started to say before she was tackled in a friend hug by Rosie. 

“Lead the way my new buddy~”

.

* * *

 

.

“Gah!” Hilda growled as she stormed into the base that she and Rosa shared as a way to hide from paparazzi and their parents. “He is such a loser prick!” Rosa kept her smile as Hilda stormed and flopped herself on the fashionable beanbag. “I totally creamed him and he still thought I’d be interested, like seriously, ew.” Rosa shook her head sympathetically. 

“People can be so silly sometimes, Hi,” Hilda shot her friend a dirty look, but instead of ragging on her, just sighed and leaned her head back against the beanbag.

“Like, I get it, i’m totes the biggest deal out there, but like, I don’t need a date. Especially from creeps who don’t even dress like a normal dude.” 

“Maybe they’re thinking you want a Prince Charming!” Rosa giggled. “I mean they don’t exactly dress really reasonable!” Hilda mused on that thought as Rosa handed her a drink.

“That’s so old fashioned anyways.” Hilda sighed before whining. “Gah, I’m gonna be dateless forever! Even that dork in Sinnoh is like going to have a hottie before me!!”

“Oh Hilda, don’t be silly! You’ll get a date before her!” Rosa said cheerfully. “If not, we can always pretend!” Hilda looked at her friend in confusion. “My brother Marco silly!” Hilda started choking on her drink; her friend’s half-step? She forgot which one it was admittedly-brother, Marco wasn’t exactly the most  _ charming _ or well-mannered of individuals. “What’s wrong Hi?”

“Marco’s the king of the dorks!” She exclaimed. “I mean like yeah, sure, he’s kinda got a cool accent ‘n stuff, but you’ve seen him Rosie, he’s like a colossal dork!” Rosa pondered that, frowning cutely.

“I guess you’re right...I just thought it would help…” Hilda mentally groaned; Rosa was pulling the kicked Lillipup look.

“I mean, worst case scenario we can like, blackmail into being boyfriend material….” Hilda said quickly as her friend perked up immediately.

“Yeah! Oh! I need to show you the photos of the dinner party last week! Apparently one of the gym leaders got caught pranking my dad! They even got Fluffy!” Rosa pulled out her phone and the two girls huddled around it, looking at the potential blackmail.


	32. AU: New Gym Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble AU idea where Pen accidentally stumbles into a gym and gets the attention of its leader while in another region.

...

“Hey!” Pen squeaked as she turned to see a large red headed man come through the pillars of the gym she had accidently stumbled into while the professor was talking with the professor of this region. “I’ve been waiting for a challenger!” His booming laugh, while jovial, did nothing to calm the assistant professor down as her tongue worked like lead as the man came closer, looking very intimidating to the tiny assistant. “Ah man, I’ve been getting so bored waiting for challengers! How many badges have you gotten already-I mean probably a lot, cause you look like you’d have powerful trainers-well I mean you might be since looks can be-” Pen’s pokemon, the middle evolution of the fire starter for the Greece Region busted out of his pokeball in front of its trainer and growled, warning the man not come closer. The red head looked at the pokemon with a look of confusion before laughing, startling the pokemon before the man started petting one of it’s sliver heads, crouching next to the pokemon. “You’re a cute pokemon, though I don’t think I’ve seen one of you before.” The pokemon looked offended as Pen managed to gather a little bit of her composure back as the man looked at her. “Is this a Regional Variant? I've never seen a native pokemon look like this!”

“O-Oh! Oh no, Kerby is one of the Starter Pokemon of the Greek Region.” The red head looked genuinely surprised.

“That’s a little far from here, isn’t it?” Pen couldn’t help but chuckle, especially as the man scooped up the pokemon to cuddle, the pokemon looking very perplexed and offended at this disgrace.

“I’m here with the professor of the region, the Greek Region;” She explained. “I am Professor Laurel’s assistant.” Brutus blinked slowly as he nodded slowly.

“Oh...so you’re not here for a challenge…” Pen chuckled nervously, especially as the dog-like pokemon tried to naw his way out of the man’s arms, only to be patted absently.

“Unfortunately I don’t think I’d be much of a challenge…” Pen admitted sheepishly. 

“What? No, I’m sure you’d do well,” He said brightly. “I mean he’s a fire type, so there’s a…” He trailed off as he looked at the ceiling. “I think there’s a type advantage with Electric Types?” He sighed. “Man, I should’ve paid better attention to Sophia…” Pen giggled slightly. “Sophia’s like super smart and knows all about the pokemon…” He trailed off and sighed. “Anyways, I think you’d be fine against me!” He moved Kerby to one arm and patted the smaller woman on the back, obviously trying to not send her toppling. “Oh wait a minute!” He set down the pokemon and whistled, calling out his electric type pokemon from their napping spots. “They can play together!” Pen couldn’t help but smile at the childlike joy on his face. “That way they get tuckered out and you don’t have to battle me! Win win for everybody!” Pen chuckled before releasing her own pokemon.

“That sounds like a good idea, Mr…?”

“Just call me Brutus! Mr.’s for old guys!”

“My name is Penelope, but Pen works,” Brutus beamed brightly as Pen looked around. “There is a lot of Imperium architecture here,” She noted and Brutus beamed. “Is it throughout the gym?”

“You bet! Here, I can give you a tour of the gym! I actually had to renovate the place when I got here! It was almost half buried when I first got here!”

“Really?” Pen asked as she followed the taller man, the two walking deeper into the gym, Brutus excitedly explain the ins and outs of the gym while Kerby followed at a distance, not keen on leaving his trainer behind with this strange gym leader.


	33. Actor AU: Bloopers~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of bloopers of a Buddyverse Actor AU, ranging from background scene stealers, prop ruiners, and why it takes so long for scenes to be filmed.

...

“Can’t you see darling? I am making the world a safer-” The Noble Queen paused as she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “He’s doing the thing isn’t he?” Bindi struggled to keep a straight face as she nodded. The queen looked over at the model rig of the Legendary. “First things first, smack the idiot behind me if you’d be so kind, and then we’ll actually battle for the safety of the region like the script says.” Bindi lost it and started laughing as the director just motioned for the camera crew to cut, wondering what he did to deserve this chaos as the puppeteer moved one of the wings to smack the scene stealer upside the head.

.

* * *

 

.

“You pathetic children need to learn your place.” Sigurd’s father said sternly as he adjusted his arm bracer. “Creating chaos in order to change the world will bring nothing but destruction.”

“You’re trying to destroy an entire species!” Astrid yelled, stepping back when Aesir turned to her with a chilling glare.

“It is the duty of Team Berserk.” He said simply. “We are to save our people from the dangerous of Dragons. And if you do not understand that, then I will destroy you and your precious monsters as well.” He snapped his fingers and a chilling roar echoed through the snowcaps and-

“Cut!” The director exclaimed. “Lavender!” The trainer made a weak whimper as she hid in Sigurd’s fur. “He’s not actually going to hurt you…” The actor in question sighed gently as he came over to Lavender and got to her eye level.

“Lavender, it’s pretend, remember?” He said gently, making sure he didn’t scare the girl any further. “I’m just pretending to be mad,”

“Just like Loki pretends to have a sense of humor.” Sigurd offered and Lavender giggled as Aesir rolled his eyes.

“Would you feel more comfortable if you weren’t in the scene when I did my part and hide out in the green room? So that way you don’t need to see me be all scary until the battle?” Lavender sniffed. “It’s ok if you want to, we’re already having to redo the scene anyways.” He leaned in close and whispered. “A certain viking’s not wearing the boots he was wearing in the scene before this.” Sigurd let out an annoyed groan as there was the voice of the bootless viking and the sound of Kara smacking Bjorn upside the head.

.

* * *

 

.

“Where’s those anti-buddying things?” Steven paled as Buddy looked around the set. “Steven, you see-whoa man, you ok? You look like you’re ate….” Buddy frowned. “I can’t believe you.”

“Dude, I was hungry.”

“Steven, those were props!”

“But I didn’t eat lunch!!! They were the only food-looking things there!”

“Those aren’t supposed to be edible!”

“Prove that one wrong didn’t I?!”

“Dude!” The two greasers began bickering loudly and Sirius turned to the camera and jammed a thumb in the two’s general direction.

“Our heroes ladies and gentlemen.”


	34. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing something feelsy/angsty with the friendship of Antonio and Daphne...

....

“You.” Antonio shrugged absently, as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Accept no imitations.” He offered a smile, but that facade quickly fell at the death glare he received and he sighed softly. “Look, can I come in?” The mousy brown haired professor stared at him like he had suddenly grown a third head, and he held up his hands. “All I have is my houndoom, nobody else.” A familiar judging look graced Antonio for a few moments before the professor sighed in defeat.

“Only because you won’t leave if I say no.” She grumbled and opened the door fully, allowing Antonio in.

“I am not that bratty gym leader, I would’ve left had you said no” He argued as he stepped into the lab, earning a scoff from the professor. “Rather empty in here Daphne.”

“I was finishing up some extra work that needed to be done.” She said shortly. “Happens every time the Elite or the Champion change.” Antonio made a curious hum but it was cut off by a low growl of the final form of the Grecian starter, who certainly remember the Italian Elite 4 member. 

“I’m not here to cause trouble.” He sent a glare back at the canine pokemon and Daphne rolled her eyes.

“And yet I’m finding that very hard to believe.” Was the sarcastic retort as Daphne faced him, arms crossed. “You’ve got a minute to explain what the  _ hell  _ you’re doing back here. I have Diana on speed dial.”

“It’s not needed.” Antonio grumbled in annoyance. “I just only wished to talk to you.”

“Uh huh.” Antonio sighed; had she always been this annoying to deal with?

“I wanted to apologize.” Daphne blinked, clearly not expecting that.

“Excuse me?” Antonio grumbled.

“Are you fucking deaf? I said that I wanted to apologize!” Daphne stared at the taller man, mouth slightly agape. “Gods, stop staring at me like that; you look like a fucking moron!” Daphne shook her head.

“Well, excuse me for questioning what the hell’s going on in the world when the man who fucking helped an evil team just strides up to the lab and says he’s here to apologize.” Antonio frowned.

“Kronos was the one with the-”

“It doesn’t matter who’s plan it was!” Daphne snapped. “People would have died because of that team! A child  _ almost _ did because of your stupid team’s plan!” Daphne looked like she wanted to yell at him more, which was what the man was honestly expecting, but instead she just let out a sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. There was a tense awkward silence before Daphne spoke up again. “Just...why?”

“Pardon?”

“Why are you here Antonio?” Daphne asked, looking at the man. “Just...why…” Antonio sighed softly, looking at Daphne.

“There’s been...some things that have come up that are….” He paused as he tried to think of the proper way to form it. After a few moments he sighed. “There’s some things that have happened recently that are making question where my priorities lie.” Daphne looked at him slowly, trying to figure out if he was lying or not and Antonio mentally groaned; why was he expecting anything other than difficulties talking to her? He was pulled out of his thoughts as Daphne made a sighed and shook her head.

“I don’t understand you.” She said and Antonio rolled his eyes. “We haven’t talked in literal years; why the hell would you show up here all,  _ especially _ after what just happened, and-” She waved her hands in a vague gesture along with some incoherent sounds. “You never apologized for anything before!” Antonio made a face.

“Yes I have.” Daphne gave him a look.

“Not when me or Gloria were there then…” Antonio’s face fell slightly at the mention of his ex-wife’s name and Daphne’s fell as well. Things were silent for a few moments before Daphne sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “What do you want from me Antonio? I’m a professor, there’s really not much I can-”

“You are my friend Daphne.” Antonio said as he sighed. “You aren’t afraid of the consequences for pissing people off.” Daphne gave him a look. “It is a compliment. Most people are too afraid to challenge the power that Golden Rocket has and-”

“I get it.” Daphne said, striding up to Antonio. “And to think you kept complaining about me.” Antonio frowned and scoffed.

“I didn’t say I enjoyed your stupid-” Daphne flicked his nose.

“It was written all over your face.” She laughed as she walked past him. Antonio rubbed his nose in annoyance.

“Predente…” He grumbled under his breath and Daphne turned to look at him.

“Takes one to know one.”


	35. Some Swell Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small short with Nanu and Acerola getting visited by some swell individuals.

...

“Eventful Day huh?” Nanu muttered as Acerola was curled up in his lap. The purple haired girl made a peaceful hum, clearly falling asleep in his arms. “You do know that I will have to get up if one of the Island Challengers get here. Or if Guzma and his crew accidently break something again.” The threat, if it was an actual threat to begin with, was peacefully ignored and Nanu chuckled, propping his feet up, knowing full well he wasn’t getting up until his ‘niece’ decided to let him. “You boys are a horrible influence on her.” Some of the feline pokemon residing in the station looked up at Nanu though the others, like the trial captain, were peacefully asleep.

“Here’s the station!” A rather perky sounding voice sang before a pair of very fancily dressed individuals entered. “Oh! Are we interrupting something?” Nanu stole a glance at Acerola, who was still peacefully asleep and shook his head.

“No.” The female of the pair let out a sigh of relief. “What do you two need?”

“Well, we were on our way to Seafolk Village but I think the ferry captain misheard us…We were trying to find the artist, um, Mina I believe her name was?” The male chuckled nervously as the female started playing with the Meowths that came up to them.

“You’re pretty far from there boy.” Nanu stated. “That’s on Poni Island.” The boy’s smile never fell from his face, but it was clear to see that he wasn’t thrilled with the idea that he and his friend were beyond lost.

“These guys are adorable!” The girl cooed as one of the Meowths leapt onto her shoulders and proceeded to nestled on her shoulders. Nanu snorted as her male friend hurried over to at least help her stand up with her new added weight.

“Congrats on the new partner.” He chuckled and judging from the girl’s face, he was lucky that Acerola was still asleep as the fancy dressed girl looked like she wanted to shriek in delight.

“T-Thank you Mr. Nanu!” She managed out before quickly scurrying out, squealing about ‘introducing her new friend to the others’. The boy chuckled.

“I better go catch up with her...Thanks again sir!” Nanu bit back an eye roll but nodded.

“The ferries to Poni Island start up in an hour so you’ve got time.” The boy nodded, thanking the officer once again, before heading out, calling after his friend and warning her not to ‘overdo’ it. Nanu rolled his eyes as Acerola shifted in her spot and he brushed his hand through her hair. 

“Mmm?” She started to say and Nanu chuckled.

“It was nothing, Acerola, just some lost tourists. Go back to sleep sweetheart.”

“M’kay Uncle…”


	36. Meeting with Berserk's Enforcer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scandinavian Champ stumbles upon Sigurd's Father and has an interesting conversation with him about Berserk's 'traditions'

...

“Stay away from that Haxorus!” Aesir barely turned his head as Astrid spotted the Berserk viking near the dragon’s nest and was assuming the worst.

“I will not harm her.” He said simply and Astrid kept a tight grip on her pokeball as the man didn’t step away from the dragon type, who strangely didn’t seemed phased from the dragon-hating viking. “I do not even have my pokemon on me.” He lifted his hands and turned slowly to show his point, confusing the young champ.

“W-What...wait-but-”

“I am merely checking up on her.” Astrid’s face betrayed the girl’s confusion as the man shook his head, chuckling. “Did you expect no dragon types to live here in the Berserk Homeland?” Astrid nodded. “She is one of the few dragon types left here, it has been tradition for at least one dragon to survive.”

“W-What? That’s…”

“Weird?” Aesir offered before shrugging absently and breaking off a piece of poffin in his hand and tossing it at the dragon. “Sigurd is not the first member of Berserk to be too curious for their own good. One has to enforce the traditions and make sure everyone knows their place.” Astrid’s eyes widened.

“So you know that dragons aren’t bad!” She exclaimed, startling the pokemon, who glared at the blonde before another piece of poffin distracted it. “You know that! So why are you causing so much trouble for Sigurd and us!” Aesir let out a tired sigh. “And don’t say tradition! That’s not an excuse to try and kill innocent pokemon!” Aesir looked at her curiously before chuckling softly.

“Do not knock tradition, for it is a powerful thing.” He gestured to her pokeballs. “No tradition would mean you would have not gotten a pokemon, nor started your journey.” Astrid open her mouth to argue before closing it, realizing the man had a point in weird sort of way. Aesir chuckled before tossing the rest of the poffin to the dragon. “You’re about 12, aren’t you?” Astrid blinked a few times in confusion.

“Um...yeah?” Aesir’s smile seemed to fall slightly.

“I was chosen by the Elders when I was your age.” He started to explain. “It is considered an honor, reserved only for the strongest…” Astrid bit back a sarcastic remark that would’ve made her friend Loki proud as Aesir sighed softly. “At the time I did not realize it meant the strength of the enforcer’s mind as well as his battling skill.”

“What do you mean?” Astrid asked slowly and Aesir looked at her with an expression that was hard to read.

“Imagine being told all your life an important statement, a fact, and those you trust swear by it…and then you are suddenly told by those that you trust the most that what you learned is not entirely true. And you cannot tell anyone else what you know because the village’s safety relies on making sure no upheavals tear them apart…” Astrid saw the man’s fist tighten before he let out a long sigh.

“But you make your own choices…” Astrid said slowly. “I mean, I get that traditions are important and have their places...but even so, traditions have to adapt and change and not be frozen in time…” She looked at the man, mildly concerned that she managed to offend the towering viking. There was a few moments of tense silence before the man chuckled, shaking his head.

“I can see why Sigurd considers you a friend, child. May Victini be on your side.” Was what he said as he walked past the confused champion, leaving her alone with the Haxorus, trying to process what just went happened.


	37. Adelfés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an emotional encounter with an old friend, Laurel finds a sister-like comfort from a certain assistant of hers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight note: Forgot the unofficial names of the Greece region PCs, so I'm just gonna call them Orpheus (Orph) and Eurydice (Eury). Enjoy! (Sorry for the rather poor quality... haha...)

"Professor Laurel?" The words came out of Pen's mouth meekly as she stepped onto the balcony, brown eyes fixed on the Professor, sitting on one of the balcony's lawn chairs, looking up at the dim night sky.

"Go away..." The Professor's voice sounded strained as she said that, surpring the young assistant before she hesitantly continued walking towards her; "I-I heard you got u-upset earlier today, and I just t-thought you would l-like some company..." Penelope explained awkwardly, soon hearing the Professor sigh in frustration, "I don't **want** any company." The Professor stated angrily, a slight sob slipping into her voice.  
Pen continued walking towards the Professor, sitting down in the chair next to her. Taking a moment to look over her boss, the blonde felt a slight bit of surprise; usually-braided, dark brown hair was now slumped over tanned shoulders in all of its tangled glory, her shoulders stripped of the usual white lab coat that covered them, and her usually confident expression, now looked soft and tired. It felt so foreign to Penelope - in all of her years as Professor Laurel's apprentice, never did she see her teacher look so... battered.  
"Professor-"  
"I messed up, Pen."  
Penelope jumped slightly at Laurel's interruption. The blonde continued to watch the professor as she sighed deeply.  
"My life has just been nothing but a series of mistakes."  
Twin eyebrows shot up in surprise as Pen heard this. The Professor's voice started to become shakey as she continued.  
"If I just stayed at home with my parents, they would've stayed together-"  
Pen's fist started to tighten in her lap.  
"-If I didn't leave and just stayed in Antoria, Gloria wouldn't have ended up in that mess that was her marriage with Antonio-"  
Her eyebrows started to furrow as she could hear the sobs from Laurel.  
"-Everyone's lives would've been much better if I just didn't exist-"  
" **DON'T SAY THAT!** "  
Laurel looked up in shock as her assistant shot up from her chair; her voice now filled with a foreign anger. Brown eyebrows furrowed as Laurel looked up at Pen, "Why shouldn't I? You, of all people, should know this better than anyone, Pen. I'm just a mistake-" "You shouldn't say that, because it's just not true, Professor!" Penelope explained, her voice softening slightly as she stared down the Professor. Laurel just responded with silence, making Pen sigh softly as she continued.  
"You know that's not true, Professor. I know you do." Laurel looked away from her assistant as she heard Pen explain herself. Jumping slightly in surprise as she felt a pair of thin arms wrapped around her, tearing starting to well up in her eyes as she heard Pen continue.  
"Even if you were a mistake, there are so many people that love you... Phil... Me... Brutus... Leonidas... Even Orph and Eury... We care about you... And if you didn't exist, an important part of our lives would be missing..." Penelope whispered, soon feeling Laurel return the hug, hearing soft sobs and feeling a slight dampness over her shoulder. No longer exchanging any words as the two of them sat their in shared silence. A silence that was shared not only between a mentor and studeng, but between friends. Equals.  
Sisters.


	38. Melione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small idea-shot of Pen, Looker, and Brutus exploring what at first glance is the evil team's hideout but end up finding things less savory instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Meloine refers to the Greek Goddess/Nymph associated with bring nightmares/madness  
> -Tisias is (supposedly, according to google searching) Ancient Greek for Retribution

….

“What is this place?” Brutus asked slowly, the red head up looking up in concern at the various beady eyes watching them as they entered the cavern.

“In ancient times, this place used to be a temple location for one of the mythical dream pokemon….” The professor’s assistant, Pen, said simply. “It rests on a fault line with a rather deep chasm and the locals used to believe that it was the land between the living and the dream world…”

“And we got sources saying they have seen members of Tisias here.” Looker said. “And considering the local traditions, it only makes sense to have a hideout where nobody is willing to go into.”

“Except us…” Brutus muttered under his breath, shuddering slightly.

“Are you cold?” Pen asked, taking his hand and Brutus’s face went pink.

“What? Pfft, nah, I’m fine m-ma’am…I mean it’s a bit drafty but it’s a cave! Cave’s are drafty, right?” Looker snorted and shook his head as Pen studied him, concern obvious on his face. “Come on, let’s go get this over with!” Brutus perked up as he saw a shadow down the walkway. “Hey! There’s one of those bad guys there! Come on!” He ran ahead and Looker sighed in annoyance.

“Plain! Stop running ahead! Wait up!” Pen couldn’t help but chuckle as the two jogged to where Brutus was standing across from a seated individual, trembling at the sight. “W-What the-Nero?!”

“And this is who you associate with now Brutus?” The ginger dressed in very ancient-inspired clothing, mused with a very bored expression. “A failure of an International Police Officer and some Poke-Greek? Rather disappointing you abandon your roots like this.”

“Who…” Pen started to ask before shaking her head. “You’re not with Team Tisias...are you?” The man barked with laughter, making Pen wince slightly as he pushed himself off his makeshift throne.

“Hardly you insignificant fool.” He mocked. “I am the leader of Team Imperium! Well, at least before my _admin_ left me high and dry.” Brutus winced as he was gestured to, Pen stealing a glance at him momentarily as Looker stepped in front Brutus protectively.

“You were arrested and sent back to Julius. _I_ arrested you; how the hell did you es-”

“You probably screwed up again Handsome.” The color drained from Looker’s face as, almost out of thin air, a woman with long hair appeared in the Team Imperium Leader’s seat, holding a Croagunk in her lap. “After all, it wouldn’t be the _first_ time your failures caused you to lose someone~”

“N-No…” Looker staggered back, pure horror in his eyes and while Pen was getting frustrated with being very much out of the loop, she knew that they couldn’t just stop here and let these people walk over them; they had a goal to accomplish.

“Kerby!” She cried out as she pulled out her pokeball and released her fire pokemon. The two headed silver canine growled as it fully materialized and the Imperium leader raised an eyebrow as the mystery woman chuckled.

“What an adorably homely pokemon!” Pen ignored the insult as the Imperium Leader smirked.

“You really think that-” The leader was barely able to avoid the Flare Blitz attack from Kerby, Pen’s eyes widening in shock.

“Kerby! That’s not what you’re supposed to do!” The pokemon stumbled as it landed on the ground rather ungracefully, quickly scurrying to get itself back up to it’s feet, shaking off the recoil damage as Pen noticed something glistening along the wall near the rock formation behind the mystery woman. Her eyes widened; it was a theory, yes, but it’s not like they much choice. “Kerby! Behind that woman! Attack that gem! F-Flare Blitz!” The starter howled it’s acknowledgement and pulled in the energy needed to make another leap.

“Croagunk, use Pursuit!” The woman snarled and the blue forg-like pokemon cried out and lunged at Kerby. Pen couldn’t help but stare as the pokemon met Kerby in the air only to pass through the fire type, looking decidedly surprised as it face planted onto the ground Kerby headbutted the glistening object, which after something made a small thunk sound, a pained “Musharna!” was heard. Both the Imperium Leader and the mysterious woman dissipated like smoke being cleared, along with the Croagunk.

“W-What the…?” Pen started to say before a person stepped out of the shadows.

“I’ve got to hand it to you, Four Eyes;” The dark haired woman said, clapping slowly as she walked into view. “It’s not everyday I get someone who doesn’t fall under my Musharna’s spell. Must be a pretty sheltered kid.”

“W-What?” Pen turned to Looker and Brutus and gasped as she saw both men clutching their heads and seeming to mouth something. “What did you do to them!?” The woman shrugged apathetically.

“They’re just facing their ghosts.” She mused. “And considering what stuff I pulled up on them, they’ll probably make it another hour before they completely go nuts and throw themselves down the chasm~” She chuckled as Pen’s eyes widened in horror.

“S-Stop it!” The woman raised an eyebrow before smirking.

“Make me.”


	39. Buddy Building: Salon Snafu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble with the boss finding something.....weird going on the salon floor of the Buddy Building.

....

“W-what happened?” Buddy asked as he stepped onto the salon floor, seeing several of the morning shift salon grunts mingling around the opened doors or helping open windows to let the faint pink mist escape.

“One of the pipes on the chairs burst, flooded the entire floor,” One of the Greasers explained, coming up to him to explain the situation. “We’ve got a few of the guys with flying types trying to aerate the floor as fast as we can, but we’re out of a salon till we get the all clear.” Buddy made a face.

“Everyone alright though?”

“Everyone’s accounted for...Rosie and some of the other guys are repairing the chairs with the dust masks we had leftover from last time, and Cherry...well, she’s physically fine.” Buddy made a face as the sharply dressed grunt led him to one of the spare rooms. "It's easier to show than to explain, Boss..." The grunt opened the door and let the boss in.

“Oh! Darling~!”

“C-Cherry!” Buddy was understandably shocked as the auburn-haired woman leapt out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him. His face went neon red as he spotted the woman’s krookodile look unimpressed and offer the vaugish motion of a shrug. Buddy was on his own for this one.

“I’ll leave you two be,” the grunt said quickly, closing the door behind them as Cherry giggled.

“What brings you to my part of the building sweetie~?”

“I heard a crash from the salon and wanted to make sure everyone was alright…” Buddy chuckled nervously as internally he was marginally panicking; Cherry on the Lucid Mist was _weird_ and he did not like this one bit.

“That’s awfully sweet of you~! But you know I’ve got everything handle here sweetie.” The woman giggled and tapped his nose, making Buddy go a brighter shade of red.

“I know, I know...I just heard a rather large crash.”

“Danny was just being a klutz.” She pouted rather adorably as she turned and snuggled up against Buddy. “I told him that I could handle, but noooo, he had to strut like an Unfezant and not watch where he’s going.” She looked up at Buddy with, albeit glazed over, big doe eyes and Buddy chuckled nervously, adjusting his collar.

“W-Well, I’ll have a chat with him later, alright?” Cherry beamed brightly before spinning around and taking his hands.

“Good! But for now, snake, let’s rattle~” Buddy barely had time to register that before he was pulled to some open space and roped into dancing with his momentarily brainwashed sweetheart.


	40. AU: Familial Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a crack ship in the Discord, got itself an AU where Antonio and Federico's relationship during the events of the Italian Region can be summed up as "Complicated".

...

“Federico. You’re supposed to be at work.” The bearded man chuckled softly as he adjusted his cufflinks as Antonio was walking with Trish towards the Pokemon Center.

“It...was a slow day at the museum.” He said sadly before forcing a smile. “But that means we can have dinner early.” Antonio smiled softly before remembering his audience.

“Ah, where are my manners? Federico, this is Trish, she’s also on her trainer journey with Marco. Trish, this is Federico, he is one of the curators at the art museum in Rome.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” The man said softly as he shook Trish’s hand.

“Um, yeah same here. Marco...mentioned you..” Antonio made a face, seeming to understand exactly what Trish was trying to avoid saying.

“I swear that boy and his talent for sticking his foot in his mouth…” Antonio muttered and Federico chuckled.

“It’s fine, Antonio. At least he wasn’t like the last few teenagers at the museum,” Federico forced a chuckle as Antonio made a face. “And no you’re aren’t allowed to go have a chat with them.” He shook his head and offered a playful chuckle at Trish’s confused face. “There are...some people who do not appreciate our region’s history and culture…” His features darkened slightly and Trish chuckled nervously.

“Well, I’m certainly I’ll get a good look at them while I’m on my journey this summer.” She offered, hoping this could change the subject. “Any cool places I should look out for, besides your museum obviously?” Federico smiled slightly as Antonio chuckled.

.

* * *

.

“I mean your dads seem cool.” Trish offered as she somehow ended up walking along one of the routes with Marco.

“Hmph.” Marco huffed as he crossed his arms. Trish made a face before stopping him.

“You’re grouchier than normal, what’s up?” Marco made a face before sighing.

“Only because you won’t pester me about it.” He looked around to make sure there wasn’t an audience before he looked at Trish. “Something’s up with my dad’s boyfriend.” Trish raised an eyebrow but motioned for him to continue. “I dunno, I just-I mean he’s weird and I’ve caught him looking at some weird old books and he’s completely weak when it comes to battling but-” Marco sighed sadly and visibly slumped. “I see how happy my dad is...and...he already doesn’t like me and I don’t want to be the reason he’s miserable.”

“Weird looking books?” Trish asked slowly, admittedly out of her element. Marco glared at her for a moment before sighing.

“Yeah, something about legends or some bullshit like that.” Marco shrugged absently. “I dunno, it’s weird and stupid; he’s trying to be nice to me...and help me with my apparent anger issues.” Trish decided to _not_ comment on that. “But, I don’t know,-”

“You’re uncomfortable with the new attention, and trying not to think he’s replacing your mom or some-”

“What the f-” Trish held up her hands.

“I’m just guessing.” Marco frowned and crossed his arms.

“Your guess are stupid.” Trish smirked.

“Well, would you be reacting so harshly if they weren’t-” Marco swung his fist but Trish outstepped him, laughing as she watched Marco stumble and attempt to catch himself.

“GET BACK HERE YOU PRENDENTE!” Trish knew she shouldn’t be laughing at her peer’s anger and should actually be trying to help the guy figure out his feelings in relation to his dad’s boyfriend, she really did.

 _But the temptation was too strong_.

“Catch me if you can Boaty McBoat Boy!”

.

* * *

 

.

Antonio winced as he felt the cold of the stone floor and heard the water of the river echoing nearby. He shoved himself to a sitting position as he tried to recall what happened; there was something going on in one of the towns near Julius’s gym and because apparently other people were reporting things in different towns, the Elite 4 had to get involved with the safety of the region. Antonio frowned, wincing as he felt the welt on the back of his head; he remembered walking into the town and seeing some ridiculous looking grunts before they noticed the member of the region’s elite trainers. His eyes widened in shock as his free hand went to his belt and he paled as he realized his pokemon were missing.

“Shit.” He whispered before taking in the makeshift cell he was in and he couldn’t help but smirk; whoever decided to kidnap him was clearly expecting him to be out cold the entire time. He carefully got to his feet and to the door and after some _persuasion_ he was able to open the door and escape his cell. He grunted in annoyance as he snuck around this hideout, his mind going back to one of the ‘grunt training missions’ his father dragged him to when he was about Marco’s age. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the thought before he heard footsteps. Antonio bit back a string of curses as he looked for an escape or a place to hide. The footsteps stopped and Antonio’s blood ran cold as he heard an all too familiar sigh before the click of a pokemon being released and an Ursaring’s roar was heard. Antonio barely had time to turn before the pokemon’s attack struck him, sending him to the ground. The footsteps started up again as Antonio struggled to force himself upright, but his vision was blurring. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, the leather booted man stepped in front of Antonio and sighed softly, as if he was expecting this but was hoping for something different to happen.

“Antonio, sono davvero dispiaciuto che debba essere così.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italian translates (according to Google) to: "Antonio, I am truly sorry it had to be this way."


	41. Late Desert Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing for the upcoming "What If Egypt was a Pokemon Region" with some 'bonding' between the leader of the evil team and his admin.

...

“Gramps?” The rotund admin of the team rolled his eyes in annoyance as he heard the voice of his leader.

“How many times do I have to tell you-” He started to say, turning to face the leader before seeing the young man. “Good Giratina boy, you look awful.” The leader, Carter made an apathetic shrug as he wiped his face, as if that could help wipe the bags away from his face.

“I can’t sleep.” Carter said. “And I was hoping,”

“I am not reading you a story.” Carter snorted, chuckling tiredly.

“I wasn’t going to ask that, Gramps, I’ll spare you the embarrassment. I was more hoping that you’d be willing to watch a movie or something with me.” The admin stared at the leader, about ready to scold the man for such a childish request, but as he studied the younger man, he realized that Carter wasn’t acting in bravado like normal, and whatever had happened when the leader had gone to bed must’ve rattled him enough to not even try keeping up his facade. The admin sighed.

“I’m not watching any of those horror films.” Carter smiled softly as the admin turned off his laptop and got up and followed the taller man.

“N-Nah, I was thinking something more like Zebstrike Gordon, or The Iron Quick Claw...or I’ll even sit through the Perils of Peach…” The admin laughed.

“Ok, now I know something is up.” He teased gently as the leader forced a smile.

“Heheh, yeah…” Carter sighed. “I don’t want-” The admin held up his hand.

“There’s no need to tell me boy; what’s going on with you is yours to tell but there’s no need to talk about it right now.” Carter made a mild face of confusion. “You’re not ready to talk about it yet. Don’t try to tell me what’s wrong until you are truly ready.” Carter nodded as they entered the tent that had been set up for the team’s makeshift theater room.

“What if I’m never ready?” The admin stopped them and looked up at Carter before swatting the man upside the head. “H-Hey!”

“Stop talking nonsense, Carter! You are the leader of the team, you obviously have at least some idea what you’re doing!”

“But-”

“Don’t interrupt me! I’m not done!” The admin scolded as he jammed a finger in Carter’s chest. “There is no need for you to be doubting yourself! Especially when we’re  _ so _ close to finding what we’re looking for!” The admin sighed and shook his head. “Trust me Carter, I wouldn’t be here wasting time if I didn’t believe in your skills.” Carter blinked slowly and the admin sighed in annoyance. “Clearly you’re out of it. Come now, let’s get the blasted serial on.” He shooed the leader into the tent. Carter nodded slowly.

“Thanks Gramps…” He whispered softly and the admin made a grunt of approval as he started to open the projector. 

“Just doing my job as the brains of this team.” Carter smiled before pausing.

“That’s not how you turn on the-.”

“Can it boy, you’re ruining the moment.” Carter chuckled and shook his head before helping his admin turn on the projector, brushing back the feeling of uncertainty settling in the pit of his stomach.


	42. Ship Full of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles themed around the pairing of Fennel/Rosie

...

“What?! Why do I need that airhead!?” Rosie demanded. “I can finish up the machine myself!” Cherry sighed, while Fennel kept her smile, still completely out of it.

“It’s just for a bit until I get back from seeing what’s taking Danny so long with the you-know-what.” Rosie huffed and Cherry rolled her eyes before looking at Fennel. “You help Rosie out, and I’ll be back.”

“Alrighty~” Fennel sang and Cherry ignored the death glare she was getting as she walked out of the lab, giving one of the grunts an order to keep an eye on the two before heading back to Virbank. Rosie huffed before slinking to the machine, Fennel following like an obedient puppy. 

“Now where’s that wrench?” Rosie grumbled, looking around before it was handed it to her by Fennel.” Rosie felt our her face flush as she took it. “Thanks.” She grumbled.

“Not a problem Miss Rosie!” Fennel said cheerfully as she set next to Rosie as the other woman started to work. “I must admit the blueprints on this machine are simply splendid!” Rosie made a grunt, fighting back the rising blush; sure the others were impressed by her mechanic skills, but they didn’t really know what one nut was from another. To have a professor, even if brainwashed, to acknowledge her skills was kind of nice. “I am serious! The blueprinting is fantabulous, I mean, if I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought that you were one of the engineers for the League itself!” Rosie accidentally banged her head against the door of the machine. “O-Oh! Miss Rosie are you alright?!” Rosie rolled herself out, holding her head.

“Y-Yeah, just banged it…” She managed out as Fennel examined the injury before standing up.

“I have I first aid kid, I’ll be back in a jiffy!” She hurried off and Rosie watched her leave before shaking her head; Cherry _so_ owed her for this.

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh!” Fennel exclaimed as she saw the former admin for Team Buddy at her door, looking embarrassed. “Uh…”

“Look, I’m not up to any trouble…” She said, red faced as she looked at the floor. “I just wanted to make sure that the Munnas and stuff are ok…” Fennel smiled.

“Sailor Munn and everyone else is fine, thank you for your concern…Rosie...” Rosie nodded before shoving a thing in Fennel’s arms. “O-Oh! What is-” She asked as she looked at the tickets in her hands.

“Look I accidentally let it slip that I thought you were cute and now Cherry and Danny are on my back saying I should talk to you and whatever, there’s a new movie coming out and if you want I can take you on it…”

“As a date…?” Fennel asked slowly, not sure what to make of this development. Rosie went a bright shade of red.

“I-I mean as friends! Friends! Friends doing friend-y things! Gah! I’m not used to this kind of thing!” Rosie turned away and Fennel couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, I’ll have to make sure that the building on it’s night run but I’d love to see a movie with you.” Rosie looked back her in shock as if she wasn’t expecting that.

“W-What? After everything?” Fennel shrugged.

“I believe in second chances,” She said simply. “Now, would you let to help me? I can introduce you to the rest of the Sailor Sc-I mean the rest of the Musharna.” Rosie nodded slowly, admittedly hesitant, before following the professor and easily sliding into a comfortable conversation with her new friend.


	43. Itty Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in disappointed father figures, friendship, and team antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of small ideas that I had but couldn't turn into a full story.
> 
> Section IV might get a little gross for some people. I don't think it's too bad, but one of my favorite games has been described as Saw: the Visual Novel. I don't think I'm a reliable judge.

I. The Search for Venezio  
“I can’t believe I did that,” a grunt sitting on a bench near Tempera groaned.

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t give him your number,” another, more confident grunt said. “That new recruit is bellissimo.”

Tempera rolled the charcoal between her fingers. The sound of the grunts’ conversation quickly became background noise. She glanced to the front gate, trying to see if Venezio was walking up the street. He was supposed to be at the base hours ago. Despite his dramatics, it’s not like Venezio to be late to work. It’s like the team has any big plans for the day, but it’s still out of character. 

Tempera sighed and hopped off the bench, picking up her mask and slipping it on. She gave the grunts a nod and walked into the base. Once she got inside, she started running through the halls, glancing through the open doors and wondering where Federico is. Maybe he would know something about Venezio. She paused in front of the break room when she saw someone in a striped shirt and jeans resting his head at the table. Tempera didn’t recognize the man, but she did find it strange that he was wearing sunglasses inside, especially in a room with the lights off. Maybe he’s a new recruit?

“Ciao!” she shouted. The man jerked his head up and cradled it in his hands with a wince. “Are you waiting to meet with Federico?” The man groaned. “Yeah, I totally understand that, but he’s a good guy when you get to know him. Don’t worry I’m looking for him now.” With her duties as an admin complete, Tempera ran off.

“Wait! Don’t!” The man’s voice echoed through the hallway. 

Tempera looked back and saw the man following after her, his fingers rubbing his temple as he ran. Tempera guessed he was is a big hurry to meet with Federico, but didn’t want to bother her. She admired the kindness, but it’s really nothing. The two arrived at the ornate doors of Federico’s office in just a few minutes. 

Like usual, Tempera burst through the familiar doors. “Federico!”

Federico looked up from his desk without a start. “Ah, Tempera. I was beginning to get worried. You haven’t run in here all day.”

Tempera pouted from behind her mask. “I don’t run in here everyday. Sometimes I specifically run out of the office. So there!”

“Yes and I would really appreciate it if you would stop doing that. Now, do you need something?”

“Oh yeah. I need to ask you something. Have you seen Venezio anywhere? I haven’t seen him all day.”

Federico shook his head with a small frown. “No. I’m sorry, but I haven’t. You probably don’t need to worry about him though. He can take care of himself. Though I can give him a call if you want.”

“Hmmmmm, maybe later. First, I have a new recruit who wants to talk to you.” Tempera poked her head out the door and looked for the man. It took a moment, but she found the lanky man slowly and quietly walking away. “There you are! Come on. He can talk to you now.”

Tempera grabbed the man’s arm and dragged him into the office. With a flourish, Tempera presented the man to Federico. He turned away from Federico and wrapped his hand around his glasses to block out the light. With his other hand, he gave Federico a small, shy wave.

“Ciao, Federico,” he said with a nervous smile.

Tempera looked between the two with interest, moving her head so fast that her mask shifted awkwardly on her face. Federico frowned and tented is fingers in front of him. He stared intently at the lanky man, who started shifting uncomfortably under Federico’s gaze.

“So, Venezio,” Federico said, “did you have fun last night?”

Venezio winced and turned further away from Federico. Tempera’s smile widened as she waltzed toward the door. “Oooooh, you’re in troubllllle.” Venezio took a halfhearted swipe at Tempera, which she dodges easily.

“I am so dead,” he mumbled under his breath as Federico walked in front of his desk, arms folded and face disappointed.

II. Matchmakers

“Okay, do you all understand the plan?” Jigglypuff asks her co-conspirators. 

Grimer yawns while Scraggy scratches her head. Pancham looks like he’s made himself dizzy watching Zorua chase his tail. Cacnea stares foreword, not taking his eyes off Jigglypuff as he pets Eevee, who’s resting in his arms. Skorupi snickers as Sableye bats at a low hanging leaf from a potted plant.

Jigglypuff sighs and looks to her right. “At least you’re paying attention, Sand—oh come on!”

Sandile suddenly stops rolling on the ground. He flips over and crouches in front of Jigglypuff, tail wagging happily as usual. “It’s a great plan! We made a great plan! Right? Right!”

Jigglypuff softly pats Sandile’s head. “Yes it is, Sandile. But it won’t be a good plan if you’re too loud.”

Sandile stops hopping and crouches down with a smile. “Secretive.”

Jigglypuff smiles and turns back to her crew. “So we got everything?” From the spot on the floor where she collapsed from dizziness, Pancham sticks up his hand, grasping the flowers the group picked a little while ago. Jigglypuff smiles and grabs the flowers, passing them to Grimer. “Are you ready?”

A big grin spreads across Grimer’s face as he takes the flowers. “You know it, sis.”

Jigglypuff smacks the side of Grimer’s goopy body. “Great! Lets get this show started.”

Grimer nods and carefully cradles the flowers in his hands, trying not to crush them as he sinks to the ground. Slowly, he moves his way to Cherry’s bedroom and slips his way through the space between the door and floor. Once Jigglypuff can’t see him anymore, she joins her crew and helps them to keep an eye on the apartment door. Their plan would be completely ruined if Cherry walked in while Grimer was setting the flowers in her room. They all agreed on a signal for when Cherry walks inside, though Jigglypuff genuinely doesn’t think that some of her thicker friends remembered it. She has to be extra diligent to make up for her friends’ shortcomings.

Fortunately, it never comes down to that as Grimer slides out of the room a long time before Cherry returns. It’s about half an hour before she gets back to the apartment, munching on some chips as she walks inside. Sandile, Pancham, and Zorua are practically vibrating with excitement the closer Cherry walks to her room. Jigglypuff is a little worried that one of them will catch on fire as Cherry enters her room. In the moments of silence as Cherry moves about her room, the tension between conspirators is palpable. Scraggy sets her foot on Sandile’s back to prevent him from scurrying into the room and ruining the whole plan. Jigglypuff emphasized the importance of Cherry finding the flowers herself multiple times when they created the plan, but Sandile inherited all of his trainer’s impulsiveness and then some. Telling him not to do something is about as effective as getting Pancham to stop stealing Rosie’s tools. Not gonna happen.

Once Cherry walks out, the conspirators are on high alert. She stares at the assorted flowers with a raised eyebrow. She flicks some goop off the stems as a small smile forms on her face. Jigglypuff can feel her hopes rise when Cherry pokes her head down the hall.

“Hey, Buddy! I think Grimer gave me some flowers.” With that, Jigglypuff feels her hopes crash into the apartment below them.

“That’s adorable,” Buddy calls out from the other room.

Cherry walks over to Grimer and pats his head. “Thanks little guy. They’re really pretty. I love them.” Cherry quickly gets up and walks back into her room. She returns quickly with a balled up chip bag in her hands. “Here you go.”

Cherry tosses the bag into Grimer’s eager, open mouth. He chews happily on the garbage, savoring some flavor that Jigglypuff couldn’t understand. Once Cherry walks back into her room, the crew gathers back together to share looks of disappointment. The mood is broken by the sound of Grimer loudly swallowing his snack.

“Well,” Grimer says, clapping his goopy hands together, “I’d call that a success. I don’t know about you.”

Jigglypuff enthusiastically bops him on his gooey head without restraint. 

III. Meanwhile, in Dimension R0k-3tO

Silver walks down the hall, keeping his eyes forward as he avoids any unnecessary attention from nosy onlookers. There weren’t many people in this part of the casino, but he didn’t want to take any risks. Unfortunately, he can’t peak around corners like he usually does on infiltration missions. It would just make him seem even more out of place. The best that he can do is walk around like he one hundred percent belongs there. 

He pulls an index card out of his pocket and glances at it. Ethan insisted that all four of them have some type of map to the security room, but Lyra fought tooth an nail against it, saying that they were already risking a lot with the communicators that they’re using and she didn’t have time to encrypt an electronic map. In the end, it was Kris that prevented their sleep-deprived hacker from starting an all out brawl with Ethan. She forced the two to make a compromise: writing down the information as stealthily as they could. Silver was fairly sure that the index cards were better protected against enemy onlookers than anything that Lyra could whip up. After all, it took a certain type of person to actually read Ethan’s handwriting. 

Silver stretches his neck to the side, wincing as it pops while he whispers into the mic hidden in his collar. “You two find out anything?”

The receiver in his ear crackles to life as Ethan’s voice comes through. “Useful? No, not really. But I am learning that Kris is killer at baccarat.”

“Fantastic.” Silver adjusts his fake glasses as he approaches a sliding door. “Kris, don’t answer me right now, but give Ethan a sign if you’ve heard anything.”

There’s a pause, giving Silver enough time to knock on the security door before entering. Lyra barely looks up from the computer as he enters, glaring at the screen as something loads. Silver spares a glance to the right and feels a brief flash of pity for the unconscious Rocket security guards on the ground, overlooked by Azumarill. Poor idiots. He does wonder where she got that many zip ties.

“Kris gave me a so-so sign,” Ethan says. “We can talk about it when we get back to base.”

Silver nods, briefly forgetting that the other two can’t see him. He walks behind Lyra’s chair and leans against the back. “How much longer will this take?”

Lyra furiously presses down on the mouse. “Oh, I’m sorry. Next time, you can write the program to brute force a password and the malware and get the map of the building, along with the security schedules, and I can wear the cool outfits and drink cocktails on the casino floor.”

Silver takes a step back from his normally effervescent friend. The three of them had noticed the shadows under her eyes get darker and darker as their infiltration got closer. This always happened when there was a plan on the line. One of them would start losing sleep and start overworking. Silver was the least likely to do this, probably because he’s more than happy to screw over his father’s organization. Through this did have the consequence of Elm putting him in charge of forcing the others to sleep after a mission. He doesn’t mind helping his allies stay healthy, not that he’ll ever give the others the satisfaction of knowing that.

“We didn’t have any cocktails,” Silver says. Lyra shoots him an unimpressed look and points to one of the monitors. It shows the entire casino floor, but in the mass of people he can clearly make out his two friends. Kris is poised carefully at a game table, chatting up some Rocket supporters. Ethan is wandering though the crowd, choosing to take a glass from a waiter at a very inconvenient moment. “Shut up.”

Lyra grins as she returns to the keyboard. “Oh, your wig is crooked by the way.”

Silver hisses and looks at one of the darker monitors to check his reflection. He wasn’t a fan of the wigs he has to wear—and he definitely wasn’t a fan of his cropped haircut—but there was noting else he could do. His hair made him too identifiable to Rocket members that know his family history.

As he slowly stands back up, one of the monitors catches his eye. “Hey, Lyra, do you think you’ll need much more time?”

“Yes,” Lyra groans. “Silver, I swear I am this close—.”

“The plan’s about to go sideways,” Silver says, calling out Weavile. “I think I see Dad’s little apprentice coming up.”

“What?” Lyra says, showing an emotion that wasn’t annoyance for the first time that evening. 

Silver leans toward his mic and whispers into it. “Kris, Ethan. Change of plans. Time to make a mess of the place.”

Lyra snorts as they watch Kris stand up from the game table and immediately kick it over. Ethan unleashes a bright red Gyrados out near the slot machines, letting her go to town on them. Kris removes her heels as she runs toward Ethan, tossing out Steelix once they’re back to back.

“Keep doing what you need to do,” Silver says, walking out the door. “We’ll give you as much time as you need.”

“You just want to knock some Team Rocket heads around,” Lyra laughs.

“I’m a guy that knows what he wants, what can I say?” Silver and Weavile walk down the hall, moving down the twisting corridors until he’s far enough away from the security room. He casually leans against the wall, waiting for the Rocket forces to approach.

This is gonna be fun.

IV. The Forest

“Sigurd?” Björn shouts. He clenches his fingers together within the mittens. Where could his friend be? The skies have been thundering for a few hours now. Sigurd definitely knows better than to get stuck in a winter storm, so when Sigurd’s parents came to Björn’s home looking for Sigurd, there’s nothing that could’ve stopped Björn from running out and looking for his friend. Kara’s home was out since she was studying off the island. The best he could do was try to get Teddiursa to track down Sigurd’s scent. 

“Why does he have to spend time in the forest all the time?” Björn grumbles. Teddiursa makes a noise of agreement as the two run through the forest. Occasionally, the two stumble through the piling snow. “Sigurd! Sigurd! SIGU—.”

Björn’s voice catches in his throat as he and Teddiursa slow to a stop. Björn feels bile rise up his throat at the sight of the dark red snow in front of him. Teddiursa takes a couple steps closer and gives a few curious sniffs to Sigurd’s mangled body.

When Björn’s stomach settles down, he moves to look closer at his friend’s body. The entire right side of his body is completely wrecked. His ribs are sticking out of his chest like raw Kingler legs. The gash on his neck is pumping out a small torrent of blood onto the ground, making a small warm puddle despite the freezing temperatures. Björn can barely look at his friend’s face, which was torn to ribbons by something. The blood from the wound is leaking into his eyes, forcing Sigurd to keep his eyes shut. If it weren’t for Sigurd’s ragged, wet breaths, Björn would swear that his friend was—.

“Sorry, Sigurd,” Björn says, leaning over Sigurd’s body and going through his pocket, “but I’m going to have to borrow something.” When Björn finds what he’s looking for, he pulls his hand back and takes off in a sprint. He pauses only to call out his Sealeo to protect Sigurd and let Teddiursa hop up on his back. As he runs, he calls out Sigurd’s Stantler. 

“Sigurd’s in trouble,” Björn shouts over the wind. “We need to get help.”

The Stantler glances back at his trainer before bowing his head and letting Björn on his back. Once Björn hops on his back, Stantler takes off toward the village. Björn buries his face in Stantler’s thick, gray fur, trying to calm himself down and protect from the windburn. He had to get to the village in time. He had to. There wasn’t any other option. 

V. Break-up

“Buddy, I swear,” Cherry growls, “if you do what I think you’re about to do, we’re done.”

Buddy leans away from Cherry. “Cherry I don’t have any choice. There’s nothing I can do.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I can’t do anything else! I don’t want to do this either but,” Buddy stretches his hand out to the middle of the table and drops a card on the  
table, “draw two.”

“Dammit!” Cherry slams her two handfuls of cards on the table and immediately stands up. “That’s it! We’re done!”

“Cherry wait,” Buddy laughs, following her after dropping two more cards on her hand.

Danny leans over the pile and drops a card with a smug grin. “Uno.”

VII. Bored

Giorno sets the last file on the ground and closes the filing cabinet. It’s a bit disappointing that he has to make a bigger mess in order to clean up the place a little. He grabs the assorted papers that he pulled from Professor Cypress’s desks and starts looking at the contents of the pages. He silently thanks the professor for clearly noting what items and inventions he was working with when he wrote them.

He picks up the professor’s Smeargle and puts her on the other side of the office and brushes away the Artwists hovering around his head. They start orbiting around where his Airsenal is hovering in the corner. Hopefully Airsenal doesn’t get too annoyed and start fighting the Artwists. Giorno doesn’t want to explain why the professor’s lab is a wreck. Though, now that he thinks about it, Giorno isn’t too sure if Cypress would notice. He settles down on the ground and starts alphabetizing the files around him. He really hopes that the professor appreciates the little surprise. He does so much for Giorno and his mom. Giorno just wants to make his life a little easier, though he’s certain that Cypress will make a make a mess out of the lab before the week is over.

After about an hour of working, Giorno finishes putting the S files back in the drawers. He bends down to pick up the first file that starts with T when he pauses. There’s a strange, fluffy purple chord lying across the file. Where did that come from? He follows it with his eyes before landing on a sleeping Liepard.

“Well hello little guy. Are you lost?” Giorno asks. He looks at the door and window that he left open, since Cypress refuses to get his AC fixed. He spends a few seconds on the window, leaning out to check for Liepard’s tracks. Before he could get his head too far out, a smiling face appears a few inches away from his own.

“Buongiorno!” the chipper girl shouts in his face. It takes him a moment for him to identify the girl. The short hair and gap-toothed smile don’t ring any bells at first. But after he closes his eyes and thinks about the voice, it immediately clicks.

“Ha ha, Tempera,” Giorno says, ruffling her hair.

Tempera taps the tip of his nose and smiles. “It’s weird not seeing you with your helmet on.”

Giorno rolls his eyes as he fiddles with his ball cap. “Well it’s weird seeing you without your mask on, so we’re even. What are you doing here?”

“Federico and Venezio are at work, so I’m suuuuuuuper boooooooored.” Tempera dramatically flops her arms over the windowsill. “So I thought I’d come and see my close good friend, nerd master.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m much fun today. I’m just filing some stuff for the professor.”

“Uggghhhh, why are you such a neeeeerd? Can’t you just be interesting for one day in your life?”

Giorno laughs and raises an eyebrow at Tempera. “I’d say I’m pretty interesting, and most of that is your fault.”

“Details, details.” Tempera waves her hand in the air to brush away the thought. Suddenly she ducks out of sight, only to pop back up again holding a box. “Do you mind if I draw outside?”

“I don’t care, but you remember that I don’t actually own this place, right? Though I doubt that Cypress would mind, so have at it.”

Tempera ducks out of sight and Giorno returns to his self-assigned task. Every now and then, he has to move Liepard, which seems to want to sleep in the most inconvenient places. Unfortunately, Liepard is about the same size as Giorno’s whole body, so he gets more exercise than he intended. At one point he even tries to get Airsenal to guard his workspace, yet Liepard still slips past and flops down on the files.

“Tempera?” Giorno shouts. “Did you tell Liepard to get in my way just to frustrate me?”

“Mmmmmmm, I don’t think so,” Tempera replies, though she doesn’t sound too sure. “Do you need me to call her over?” 

Giorno looks at the files lying under the Liepard. After a moment of deliberation, he tells Tempera not to worry about it. He sighs and walks out the door. He probably needs a break anyway. Giorno drops down next to Tempera. She briefly looks up from the coral reef she’s drawing.

“Pass me a green,” Giorno sighs.

Tempera happily drops a dark green in Giorno’s outstretched hand. “So, whatcha gonna draw?”

“I have no idea, but it’s going to be green.” Giorno looks down at the ground. “Maybe I’ll draw a cypress tree. I think the professor would get a kick out of that.” He holds the chalk over the ground for a second. “Do you know what a cypress looks like?”

“Nope.” Tempera taps her face in thought before perking up. “But I think I know where we can find out!”

“You know what,” Giorno says, happy to be on the same wavelength as Tempera for once, “I think I know too.”

“The north side of the island!” Tempera shouts, jumping to her feet.

“The library!” Giorno yells simultaneously. “Wait what?”

“Come one! Let’s grab your bike and go look for one!” Tempera gathers her box of chalk and runs off.

“Wait, how are we supposed to know which tree is a cypress? We agreed that we don’t know what it looks like!” Giorno stares into the distance as Tempera runs in the direction of his mom’s shop. He starts to walk back into Cypress’s lab when he’s nearly bowled over by Airsenal. Girono takes a moment to pick up the rest of the files and sticks them in the cabinet. After making a mental note to come back later and finish organizing, Giorno wakes up Liepard and runs after Tempera.

“You are not getting on a bike without a helmet!” He shouts as he follows after his weird little friend.


	44. Team Snooze vs. Team Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly drabble where a Team Buddy Grunt faces off with a Team Snooze Grunt

 

...

“E-Excuse me ma’am?” The brightly dressed member of Team Buddy turned as a youngster tugged on her dress sheepishly.

“Oh, hello there little man, how can I help you?” The member sang sweetly as the youngster blushed and looked at his sandals. “Oh don’t be shy, I’d love to help my friends out, and even if I can't be that much help, I know my beloved Gothitelle will help us!” The boy smiled, looking up at the woman.

“W-Well...s-some people are blocking the w-way to the Poke-Mart and I told the Professor I’d grab the Berry Shakes that were on sale…” The dandy member nodded firmly as she stood up, straightening her dress.

“Well, that’s certainly rude!” She proclaimed. “And they’re not waking up?” The boy shook his head. “Well, that’s certainly unfriendly! Let me talk to the fellow and get this sorted out!” With a brisk skip into in her step, she hurried to the Poke-Mart where a small crowd was forming around the front of the store, where someone in pajamas was snoring rather loudly, blocking the door. “Huh…that’s certainly something you don’t see everyday.” She strutted over to the sleeping individual and shook his shoulder. “Yoo-hoo~ Wakey wakey, this isn’t a good napping spot sweetheart!” There was a grunt and the pajama-wearing person rolled over on the side. The smile never left the Buddy member’s face, but she was a tad annoyed that she was being ignored. “Sweetie, it’s time to get up….”

“I tried to get my Exploud to wake him up, but he sent out a Munchlax without even opening his eyes,” A bystander offered and there was a crash from inside the mart, no doubt the Munchlax trying to use it’s 4-finger discount. The member of the dandy organization sighed lightly and pulled out her speciality poke-ball. “My sweet Betty-dear, I’m going to need your help with uncouth individual!” She called out her pokemon; her fairy type. ‘Betty’ cooed as some of the bystanders whispered amongst themselves in surprise, having never seen a pokemon _quite_ like that before. “Betty, this silly individual let his friend run rampage in the mart, can you handle the little guy while I wake his friend up?” The purple and black-bowed pokemon made a coo of delight and gracefully stepped over the sleeping person, though ‘accidently’ tapped his head with her lavender foot. There was a disgruntled groan as the fella waved his hand weakly, as if shooing off a bug, earning a chuckle from the Buddy member before she rummaged for her bag and pulled out a pair of white gloves she’d normally wear, but given the summer heat, she had been keeping them in her bag. 

“What are you doing?” The boy asked curiously as she placed the gloves. She turned to him and smiled brightly as ‘Betty’ psychically carried the complaining Munchlax out of the mart. 

“I’m waking him up~”


End file.
